Armored rider of zero
by Taiman215
Summary: Two brothers are summoned by a royal pinkette to become her familiars only problem is that she sucks at magic, so now they are trapped in a world they don't know forced to become her servants but a invading force will force them to take up arms to protect this new world from the Helheim.
1. A whole new world

**Hey** **guys** **and welcome to my new story Armored rider of zero, hope you guys like it and also don't forget to read my other story Gamindustri Start although these chapters will probably be shorter but now with out further ado.**

 **Let's go**

 **I don't own anything but my OC's**

 **DREAMSCAPE**

 **Louise P.O.V**

* * *

My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. The youngest daughter of the Vallière family and I am student in the prestigious academy known as Tristan Academy and tonight I had a very strange dream.

I was walking through a mysterious forest, the forest had strange plants, animals and fruits that I have never seen before. But when I tried picking one of them up my hand just passed right through it like a spirit "Where am I?" I asked myself while walking through the forest

When I got deeper into the forest I started to hear footsteps from deeper within it so I followed the sound and when I made it to the source I saw women a bit older than me with a beautiful white dress, long blonde hair and two different eye colors one eye red and one black

"Who are you?" I asked but she didn't answer and instead she just motioned me to follow her, I was reluctant to do so at first but I decided that this was the best course of action for me.

We were walking through the forest for at least 1 hour and 30 minutes. I was beginning to get tired having walked through the forest for so long but then I noticed a bright light through a opening in the forest. The girl I was with walked right through the opening and I hesitantly followed her.

When I made it throguh the opening I was shocked at what I saw, It was a large crevis in between some mountains and in the crevis there was large army made up of soldiers, dragon riders, mages and monsters I have never seen before. On the other side of the crevis there was a group of about two dozen people in beautiful armor challenging the large army which I thought was crazy.

I could only see clearly two of the armored warriors the others within a large shadow. One was wearing a blue body suit made out of blue leather and gold trimmings on the arms and legs, he had a belt holding a long black sword and he was holding a smaller oranger sword, he had a large orange like armor protecting his chest and shoulders and his helmet was covering his entire face, It was a blue helmet with a silver mouth-Guard, a dark orange visor that looked a bit like a orange slice and a sword like decoration on his fore head.

The other one had ared and silver body suit, a large yellow and white spear that looks like it can extend with a button the side, he had a yellow banana? Shaped armor that also protected his Chet's and shoulders except this one was much more bigger, and his helmet was red and silver like his body suit and his visors was yellow colored and he had large yellow horns at the side of his helmet.

The orange and blue warrior pulled out his black sword and pointed it towards the heaven. He began speaking in a language I've never heard before "KOKO KORE WA ORE-TACHI NO STAGE NOW!" He yelled out and all the warriors behind him cheered before they all ran towards the large army.

While I was looking at the battle with awe the girl who accompanied me finally spoke "Find them" I turned around to her confused about what she meant "Find them?" The girl repeated her words again "Find them bring them together, protect your world from the Helheim invasion " this completely confused me what did she mean about a invasion "What do you mean? what is this Helhiem fores-!" before I could finish my sentence I felt a large jolt of paij in my head and my vision started to go blurry. I started to feel dizzy as I fell down "Wait… no… not… yet" was all I could say before I fell back asleep

 **TRISTAN ACADEMY**

"WAIT!" I yelled outload but when I woke up I found myslef in my room on my bed "What a weird dream" I said while opening my curtains to reveal the large courtyard of Tristan Academy.

"Oh right today where partaking in the summoning ritual, heh I'm certain I'll get a amazing familiar like a dragon or a phoinex" I thought to my self while walking to my class after getting dressed

 **AMRORED RIDER OF ZERO**

* * *

 **EARTH JAPAN**

 **THIRD P.O.V**

We find ourselves in Japan in front of a school you should know well, Amanogawa high school home to Kamen Rider Fourze but thats not who were following, were following two students that goes to the school, in fact one of our protagonists is leaving the school right now.

Daichi Higara a third year, he is 18 years old and one of the top students in the school, He has brown curly hair and brown eyes amd was wearing the Amanogawa uniform which consisted of a white shirt and red tie underneath a large blue blazer and black and grey checkered trousers.

As he is walking back home to study until he hears the sound of someone he knows and tolerates "Hey Daichi!" The person who is calling to him is our other protagonist Shiro Higara a first year in the school, he is 16 years old and a more average student compared to his brother, He has Dark Black spiky hair with bright orange eyes and the same uniform as his brother.

Daichi turned to Shiro with a tired expression on his face "What are you doing here Shiro? I thought you had that Kamen Rider Club thing your apart of" he asked with a confused look on his face "Well Gentaro-sempai is busy cause a Riders job is never done" Shiro said with a grin on his face but Daichi just raised eyebrow at that "Really?" Shiro sighed " Fine he was having a reunion with his old Kamen Rider club members today".

Daichi just rolled his eyes until he noticed the bag his brother has "Hey what's that" he said while pointing to the bag, Shiro smiled and pulled out the contents.

"This is my Hand-made Sengoku Driver and Orange lockseed" he said while taking out a large black belt buckle with a yellow knife and a picture of a rider on the side "You made that?" Daichi had to admit he was a bit impressed by it but not that much "Well Gentarō-Sempai helped me but yeah" he said while sheepishly rubbing his head.

"Sengoku Driver? Like those beat riders from your old city, Zawame was it?" He asked with a raised eye brow "Yup mine is the one of Armored rider Gaim!" Shiro said while raising his driver to the air "Gaim? That name sounds familiar " Daichi said while going into a thinking position "Yeah! Yeah he was one of the riders that fought during that invasion in Zawame" Shiro went silent and muttered one thing "The same time dad died" but Daichi didn't hear him when he said that "And he saved my life once and I've seen him two more times since then" he says with a smile.

Daichi eyes widened when he heard this, his brother had actually met a Kamen Rider When, How? "The first time well you already know" he said with a frown, Daichi thought back and realized what he was talking about and decided not to ask further.

"The second time was when that evil rider Kamen Rider Jam and that Grasshopper monster attacked the city, I was one of the people who actually saw Gaim and Ryugen transform at the same time it was so cool" he said with a childish squeal "And the other time?" Daichi extremely fascinated at his brothers experiences

"Well that was when that Mega-hex alien invaded, I saw Gaim, Ryugen, Zangetsu and Baron there and heck even Kamen Rider Drive was there" Daichi was honestly shocked at his brothers experience, I mean they were only brothers for a year now after there parents got married and even now he's still learning more about him.

"Hey Daichi" he heard shiro ask him something so he turned to him "What?" "What's that" shiro asked while pointing to a mysterious green portal "What the?" They both took a closer look at it, it seemed normal but the strange thing was no one else noticed it until Shiro decided to touch it.

"What the?" He shouted when the portal started to eat him and drag him inside it "AAH DAICHI HELP ME!" He shouted while freaking out, Daichi grabbed his hand but he was just being pulled in as well "What the fuck!" He shouted and kept struggling until they were both pulled in "AAAAH!" They Both screamed as they were falling but unnoticed by them a orange light went into Shiro's driver and lockseed.

* * *

 **TRISTAN ACADEMY**

 **LOUISE P.O.V**

"Now class is everyone done with the summoning rituals?" Our teacher Prof. Colbert asked, He looks like a bald middle age man wearing a black robe and holding a large staff, anyway I'm freaking out right now.

'Oh Brimer what have I done to deserve this punishment' I said while moving left and right sweating, trying to figure out what I should do 'I mean bragged that I would get a Powerful and Beautiful familiar but looking everyone else's I mighty have some trouble hear' I thought while freaking out.

"Prof. Colbert Louise hasn't summoned her familiar yet" Kirche yelled. And at that very moment my heart stopped 'Uh oh'

"Ah yes Ms. Valliere will you please come up and perform the ritual" I tried sneaking away but Kirche pushed me to the front of the class.

"Zero just go home and save your self the embarrassment " said a certain flamboyant student

"Cmon Zero there's no way you can summon anything" yelled a random student. At this point everyone except tabitha are laughing at me and I just couldn't keep it anymore "WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME DO THE DAMNED RITUAL" I yelled at the top of my lungs and they all went quiet out of fear.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath **"Oh my familiars deep within the universe, here my call to arms and come forth to my side"** I know I changed the spell a bit but it's better than anything

After a few seconds of waiting nothing happened "See what I tell ya, she really is just a-" but he was cut off by a huge explosion

 **BOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

 **(Third Person P.O.V)**

After Louise created that huge explosion everyone was now on the ground injured and dazed.

"Is everyone alright " asked the professor who was checking on everyone and there familiars "See like I said that zero can't do anything" the flamboyant student said while getting up "Uh Guiche you might want to look again" Guiche was confused at first until he saw what was in the crater.

"Ugh where are we?" Asked shiro But no one could understand him as well as Daichi "I don't know" Louise walked up to them with a angry expression on her face "Who are you two?". Shiro was confused at what she said so he turned to his brother "What did she say?" Daichi was thinking until he decided to respond "It sounds French, here let me try"

Daichi stood up and decided to answer Louise question "My name is Daichi Higara and this is my brother Shiro Higara" He said while pointing to his brother "He doesn't understand this language so I'll try to teach him later " Louise looked even angrier than before "I meant how did you get here… unless… oh no!" Louises face turned into one of horror and soon everyone else started laughing "Hahahaha The zero summoned not one but two commoners" said a random student everyone was commenting on it,

"EVERYONE!" yelled the professor "Will you please stop making fun of Ms. Vallière," The professor turned to Louise and the two boys "Now louise, it is quite impressive that you have summoned not one but two familiars, but you know what you must do to complete the ritual" Louise turned bright red at the thought.

Daichi was confused at this so he asked "Um excuse me sir what going on?" The professor noticed this "Ah!, you two must be quite confused you see Ms. Vallière has summoned you two to become her familiars, and to complete the contract you two must exchange a kiss" Daichi just blushed a bit, but decided to walk over to Louise and hold her chin making her blush deepen 'Inguess I'll play along with this until I can find a way back home' "Let's get this over with" he said before kissing her right on the lips surprising everyone.

When Daichi separated he suddenly felt a burning feeling on his hand and felt to his knee's "Daichi are you okay?" Shiro said while helping his brother the best he could "That's just the familiar runes it should last for a few seconds" Louise said with her arms crossed.

When the pain faded away Daichi stood back up with the help of Shiro "Alright Shiro it's you're turn" Shiro just looked confused at what he meant "What do you mean? Why did you kiss her? Where are we? What going on?" Shiro was starting to freak out so Daichi just held his shoulder and explain to him what's going on.

"Wait So we're here to become her familiars and the only way to make the contract is to k-kiss her!" Shiro yelled in surprise and shock. He was forced on his knees by Louise as he looked up at her "This is great honor for you commoner so be grateful" she said before they awkwardly kissed each other causing the pain to come to his hand as well "Aaaah!" He screamed pain while gripping his hand, until he fell unconscious.

"Guess he couldn't handle the pain" she sighed at the unconscious boy, she then turned around to Daichi "You, help me bring him inside to my room" Daichi nodded and picked him up on his back and carried him and his items to Louise's room.

"Hmmm those familiar runes, I've never seen those before" thought the professor while watching Daichi carrying Shiro "I should check" He then told everyone to spend the rest of there day with there familiars and moved to the school library.

* * *

 **DREAMSCAPE**

 **SHIRO P.O.V**

While I was knocked out I had a dream that I've been having for awhile now. I was a kid about 12 years old running from monsters in a destroyed city, My dad was next to me in soldier uniform. He had my curly black hair but he had light blue eyes instead of my orange eyes.

While we were running we heard the crying of a child in a near by building "Go hide over there, I'm gonna go look for the child" I nodded and went to hide under some rubble but I could still see my dad.

When my dad made it to the building he found a small girl about 11 years old hiding in the corner of the room crying "Don't worry I'm here to help you" The girl was hesitant at first but then ran to my dad and hugged him out of fear.

My dad came back with the girl and brought her down with me "Are you two okay" we both nodded but then oir faces changed to a look of fear, when we saw 4 monsters behind him ready to kill. "You two run Now!" My dad shouted as he got his gun out, we began to run away but eventually we got cornered by a wall, when we turned around the four monsters were there with one of them having a bloodied hand from my dad.

I began to look around trying to find a way out but we were trapped with no where to go. I closed both my and Aki's eyes awaiting the end but instead we heard sound.

 **Fruit Basket!**

 **Lock Open! Kiwami Arms: Dai, Dai, Dai, Dai, Dai Shogun!**

I opened my eyes to see a rider in a beautiful silver armor and on his chest was pictures of several fruits on it, he also had a red and black cape and he was holding a red and blue bow.

He got the orange lockseed and placed it on his bow and charged it up before shooting several blasts at the monsters killing them instantly.

He took off his armor and ran to us. He had black clean hair like mine but he had brown eyes. He was wearing a red shirt underneath a black leather coat and black trousers and black shoes.

"You two Alright " He asked and we both nodded "Good Ore wa Kouta Kazuraba, Kimi wa?" He asked and we replied "Ore wa Aki yokono, Onii-Chan" The girl said while hiding behind me a bit.

The man laughed and turned to me "And your name" "Ore wa Shiro Takame " I answered and he smiled "Alright come on, I'll take you somewhere safe" he said and we reluctantly followed him. And that's where the dream ended

* * *

 **LOUISE ROOM**

 **Third person P.O.V**

In Louises room Daichi and Louise were sitting next to the table talking about the jobs of a familiar although Daichi was watching Shiro squirming on Louises bed. Louise was making a potion so Shiro can speak her language "Are you sure he's okay?" she asked while looking at him "Yeah he has these a few times a year, he should wake up any minute n-" But before he could finish Shiro sat up like a bullet.

"I'm up" He yelled which surprised Louise so much so she almost dropped the potion "Don't do that!, you almost scared me half to death" she growled but Shiro just looked confused at what she was saying "Oh right you don't speak my language" she sighed and handed him the potion "Drink this" she said.

He was a bit hesitant at first but Daichi told him it was fine so he drank it "Can you understand me?" Louise asked. Shiro had a surprised expression come to his face "What the! I can understand you, but how?" Louise pointed to the potion in his hands "I made this to let you understand me and others, now as your master I want you to wash those clothes your brother already did the other chores" Shiro looked confused at first before shrugging and picked up the clothes and his hand-made Sengoku Driver with the orange lockseed before he left the room.

 **Hallway**

 **Shiro P.O.V**

As I was walking through the hallway to find the wash room, I realized that I had no Idea where I was going so I went to ask one of the maids "Um excuse me do you now where I can wash these clothes" The maid turned around and I couldn't help but blush at her, she had short black and black eyes and was wearing the usual maid attire.

When she turned around and saw me she had a surprised look on her face "Oh! You're of the commoners Miss Valliere had summoned right" she asked and I nodded "Yeah, I'm still a bit confused about what's going on, anyway Ore wa Shiro Higara, kimi wa?" She gave me a confused look for some reason, oh right she doesn't know Japanese "Oh I mean I'm Shiro Higara, what's your name?" She realized what I meant and answered my question "My name is Siesta it's nice to meet you" She said with a bow.

"So Siesta do you know where the wash room is so I can wash these clothes" I asked and Siesta smiled "It's right over that way, I'll help you wash them and dry them if you would" "Really thank you" I said with a smile and she smiled back as we walked to the washroom.

 **Louise room**

 **Third person P.O.V**

When Shiro left the room, there was an awkward silence for a few minutes, Daichi was going to say something but was interrupted when Louise screamed her lungs out "ARGH!. Today was meant to be the day when I show everyone of them that I wasn't a Zero. How did it go so wrong" she shouted like child having a temper tantrum.

Louise jumped on to her bed and started screaming into her pillow, Daichi was about to say something but Louise just looked to him with a glare "You make me some tea now!" She almost yelled at sighed and got up to make some tea.

Five minutes later Louise had calmed down and drank her tea "Not bad, at least I didn't summon a useless familiar" She commented while putting down the tea, she turned to her familiar as she saw him reading a book he got from his bag, she looked to him as a thought came through her head 'They really don't look like brothers do they' she thought.

Daichi noticed this and sighed "If you want know why we look different we're not blood related, Shiro's my step brother, his mother married my father" Louise didn't understand what he meant at first until she realized "Oh what happened to your" Daichi sighed and closed his eyes "My mother died of a disease three years ago, a year later he met Shiro's mother and they started dating and just a couple of moths ago they got married" he said.

Louise felt sorry for what happened and was about to say something "AAAAHH!" A loud scream was heard from the court yard "What was that" Daichi said while standing straight up and they followed down to the court yard where they heard the scream.

 **COURTYARD**

 **SHIRO P.O.V**

Me and Siesta finished washing Louises clothes a couple of minutes ago and right now they were just dryingup, we decided to sit down and talk while we waited for them to dry, we were having a nice chat about her maid duties but suddenly Siesta asked me a question "Shiro what are those in your hands" she asked me pointing to my hand made driver and lockseed, A nostalgic smile came to my face as I showed them to her.

"These are my replica Sengoku Driver and Orange lockseed used by my hero Kouta Kazuraba" Siesta turned her head in confusion "Who is this Coata you speak" she said while trying to pronounce Kouta's name "He was one of several heroes from my home town Zawame that protected the town from monsters called Inves" I said while holding the driver and lockseed in front of me "He saved my life one day during the invasion that almost destroyed the city, before Me and my mom moved away to live with Daichi and his dad" I said with a nostalgic smile only growing.

"May hold them " Siesta asked while looking at my gear with curiosity in her eyes "Sure, I used the finest wood I could find" I handed her the driver and lockseed but a confused look came to her face "But Shiro these aren't made out of wood this is clearly metal" she said which gave me a confused look as well "Huh let me see" she handed me the driver and lockseed and as I felt them my eyes widened 'She's right there aren't wood anymore these are metal and not only that but the faceplate doesn't have Gaim anymore it's just black' I thought while examining the driver and lockseed.

Then an Idea came to my head ' maybe they've become real' I thought while slowly placing the Driver on my waist and when It touched my blazer a yellow belt wrapped around my waist and the flame plate change from black to the Gaim face plate again "What the hell!" I said in surprise "Maybe it became real when you were summoned here" siesta suggested and I relapsed something when she said that 'Maybe I can Henshin too"

I thought while looking at the Orange lockseed, I was about to open it when we heard a scream "AAAAHH!" from around the corner as we stood up in surprise "What was that" Siesta asked a bit scarred and I have to admit I was scared too.

We slowly walked to where we heard the scream and what I saw made me freeze with my eyes open wide It was maid crawling away in fear of a monster I thought I would never see again "Inves" I mumbled in fear, It looked like a mix between a tiger and a turtle with it Upper half having a hard green shell and a green tigers face while it's bottom half had was made out of a bony shell and it had sharp green claws. This was the Byakko Inves. It was coming out of large portal leading in to a dark although colorful forest.

 **THIRD PERSON P.O.V**

"Shiro!" Shiro heard the sound of Daichi from far away and it broke him from his shock and he turned around and called to his brother "Daichi!" This however caught the inves's attention and it turned its attention to Shiro.

When Louise saw the creature and the crack only one thing came to her mind 'That creature and that forest in the portal looks like the one in my Dream!' She thought while watching the Inves glaring at Shiro.

It roared and started dashing towards Shiro "What the hell!" Shiro yelled before being chased around being chased around by Byakko Inves. He was about to be caught and killed by Inves until Louise stepped in "Leave him alone, **FIREBALL!"** She chanted with her wand but instead of a fireball there was a small and weak explosion that barely grazed the monster and just annoyed it.

"Rooooaaaar" It roared loudly and started walking over to Louise but Daichi stood in front of her "Get away from her now!" He yelled loudly and tried to punch or kick it, to no avail.

' I have to do something or Louise and Daichi will be killed' he thought while sweating and watching the Inves get closer and closer, then and Idea came to his mind as he looked at the lockseed 'The Inves love to eat this stuff so maybe?' He thought and rose his lockseed "HEY BIG GUY" He yelled and this got the Inves's attention "You're looking for this right" He say's as the Inves notices the lockseed and it growled in hungry before chasing Shiro once again but this time Shiro lead strait to the Helheim crack.

"SHIRO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Daichi yelled and Louise and Siesta could only stare in shock "S-shiro?" Siesta mumbled in fear, Louise was confused at what was going until Daichi started running toward the crack as well "Daichi! What are you doing!?" Louise yelled and Daichi just turned his head at her "I'm helping my brother, what do you think" he yelled before walking into the crack just before it closed.

Louise eye's widened, Her familiars that she only got today had already sacrificed them selves for her. She slumped down to her knees and started crying in grief and Siesta did as well grieving for he new friend. They kept in crying until they heard footsteps from my behind them, It was Mr. Colbert and a another teacher running up to them "What in heavens happened her" Colbert asked in shock and Louise and Siesta stood up to explain what happened.

* * *

 **HELLHIEM FOREST**

When Daichi ran into the forest he didn't expect to find a beautiful forest with Plants and fruits he's never seen before, He was mesmerized by the forest until he heard a loud growl come from nearby and he turned his attention toward the growl and his eyes widen in shock.

It was the Shiro standing in front of the Inves while he was holding out his Orange lockseed "I'm not gonna Run away or hide Anymore!" He yelled before opening the Lockseed **"ORANGE!"** And this caused energy to form above him creating a giant metallic orange above him, Surprising Daichi "What the fuck!"

Shiro placed the lockseed on to the Driver and locked it on " **Lock on!"** He griped the yellow knife in the driver before smirking "Hen…SHIN!" He yelled before pushing the knife down opening the lock and when it did the orange dropped on to Shiro wrapping him in a blue liquid until it became a blue body suit with gold trimmings on it.

 **Soiya! Orange arms: Hanamichi on Stage!**

The Orange folded up turning into orange armor revealing Shiro's new helmet which looked like a samurais helmet with a orange visor and a silver mouthguard. He was holding two swords one was black with a holster and a gun holster on it the other sword was smaller and looked like a orange slice, these were the Muso saber and the DaiDaimaru.

Shiro got into a fighting position with the DaiDaimaru over his head and his Muso saber gripped with his hand readied to be pulled out "This… Is my stage Now!" He yelled while dashing at the Inves amp taking out the Muso saber.

(Play Just live more, Gaims opening)

The Inves started the attack by trying to Bear Hug him with his claws but Shiro was able to catch them with both his swords. Suddenly his hand started to heat up and he suddenly knew exactly how to use the weapons "Huh weird? Must be nothing" he thought while trying to push the Inves arms away.

He kicked the Inves away to break the Clash and then he pulled the holster on his sword to fill it with bullets before shooting the Inves point blank making the Inves stagger and stumble back abit "Nows my chance" he said while attaching his two sword together becoming a Naganita. He then unlocked the Lockseed and looked it on to the Muso saber and then the saber began charging energy on it.

 **LOCK ON**

 **1!**

 **10!**

 **100!**

 **1000!**

 **10000!**

 **ORANGE CHARGE**

Inves got back and started aiming vines at Shiro but he just spun his naginita around, chopping up the vines while charging the sword. "Time to end this!" He yelled before swing his sword at the Inves sending an energy wave that created a energy Orange trapping the Inves inside "Ikuze!" Shiro shouted before dashing at the Inves and cutting it in half causing a large explosion behind him.

 **(End song)**

"Sugei" Daichi said which surprised Shiro causing him to turn around "Daichi, How long have you been here" Shiro asked in surprise "I was here The Whole time" He deadpanned "Anyway, why didn't you tell me you were a rider" Daichi said with a hint of sparkles in his eyes which made Shiro sweat drop "Well, I guess my driver and lockseed became a real when we were summoned so that's why we're here".

"I guess that make sense, anyway let's head back" Daichi said while turning around until he realized that the crack wasn't there "Did it close up when I went inside" Daichi said with a worried tone in his voice.

There was a awkward silence for a bit until "AAAAAH!" They Both screamed and started running around panicking "What are we meant to do" " Where are we meant to go!" Daichi and Shiro started while running around trying to find a way out.

"Don't worry I'll open up a way out in a few minutes" A third voice came out of no where catching the boys attention and they turned there heads to see someone that shocked Shiro when he saw him. It was a man wearing a dark grey battle armor and long white cape, he had beautiful white hair and two different colored eyes one red and one black. Shiro could only say one thing when he saw him "Kouta-San".

The screen was zipped up revealing the Orange lockseed over a symbol that looked similar to Gaims helmet.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think of my new story Armored rider of zero, I actually think it does have some potential in it but I want to know what you guys think.**

 **Anyway that's all for me this time stay safe and See you next game.**


	2. Royal Rumble

**Hey guys I'm back and ready for a new chapter of Armored rider of zero, and this chapter we will be having Baron and Kouta explaining what going on and also before I start if you guys have any Idea's for fan-mane Lockseed please give me cause I can't think of anything.**

 **But any way let's start**

 **Helheim Forest**

 **Third person p.o.v**

* * *

"Kouta-San" Shiro muttered while looking at the man who saved his life, while he was looking at him Daichi started to get annoyed "Who are you! Where is this place! How are you able to get us out of here!" Daichi yelled and Kouta just snickered and raised up his hand to silence him "My name is the man of the beginning or as Shiro would call me by Kouta Kazuraba"

When Shiro heard this a smile grazed his face "You remember me, Kouta-San" Kouta wakes up to him and started messing his hair "Yup although, I had a bit of trouble since you changed your name, but yeah I do" Daichi pushed Kouta away and stood in front of Shiro "Now that we got introduction out of the way, where is this place" Kouta was taken a back a bit, but soon sighed "How was Mai able to handle this, when she had to do it for me" He shook his head and summoned a portal.

"Not here, we might be attacked, let's go to my home" Shiro followed Kouta but Daichi was hesitant at first but decided to follow.

When they came through the portal they found a Beautiful field, full of animals, waterfalls and plant life they've never seen before "Where are we" Daichi asked completely shocked "This my home, Planet Helheim" Shiro looked to Kouta with a question "Is this where you went after the Invasion" Kouta nodded and soon turned around to the boys "Now let me explain what's going on" Shiro and Daichi nodded ready to hear what going on.

"Well first, I'll explain what that forest we were just in was called the Helheim Forest, the home of the Inves and where the lockseeds are grown" "So you mean that those powers the beat riders used came from that place" Shiro asked and Kouta nodded "You see the Helheim is a sentient forest that invades planets by turning people into inves, It tried to invade earth but I was able to win the golden fruit which controls the forest, so me and my wife Mai moved this planet and we have been in peace since".

Daichi looked to Kouta with a glare "Yeah that's a nice story and all but what about the forest we were just in, you said it was the Helheim but you said this was Helheim as well" Kouta made serious expression at Daichi "You See we thought that we had taken care of Helheim but recently we detected another Helheim in the world you were just in, and since it was attacking Halkeginia, a world much less technology developed than earth, we decided to help out"

Shiro raised an eyebrow when Kouta said this "What do you mean, how would you help out" Kouta turned to Shiro and smiled "You See, we sent several drivers to certain people in Halkeginia, who had the most compatibility to become a beat rider, but we couldn't find anyone to use my power or Kaito's so we had looked for someone who could bring you two here" Daichi eye's widened when he said that "You mean Louise"

Kouta nodded "Yeah, Louise has the ability to open gates to or their worlds, like Tsukasa but her power is more destructive so if anyone finds out she will probably be used as a weapon, so please don't tell any one of her power not even Louise herself"

Shiro and Daichi nodded and then Shiro spoke up "So then, the reason my driver and lockseed became real was because you made them real" Shiro asked and Kouta nodded "Yeah, I sent some of my power into the the driver changing them into the real deal…. Speaking of which" Kouta took out another Sengoku Driver and six Helheim fruits "Put in your driver than take three fruits each " he said and they nodded

Daichi took the driver and placed it on his waist, a yellow belt wrapped around it and a face plate appeared on it that looked like a red and silver medevil knight, while Shiro already had his Driver on already.

"Take the fruits, the driver should turn them into new lockseeds" Daichi and Shiro gave looks of confusion "How's that meant to work?" Kouta laughed in embarrassment "I got no Idea, You should ask someone else who would no this" They nodded and each took three lockseeds, each one turned into a lockseed.

For Shiro got a Lockseed that had the Picture of a Pineapple on it, one with a strawberry and a bigger one with a picture of a flower. Daichi got one with a banana, strawberry and a bigger one with a Rose on it.

"The bigger ones can turn into bikes to go back into Helheim if you get a high enough speed" Kouta said while opening up a portal "This should send you back to Tristain, Please we need your help with stopping the new Helheim " Shiro and Daichi looked at each other and nodded "I owe Yeah one for saving my life so of course I'll do it" "This Idiot can do anything with out me so I guess I'll go" Kouta smiled while looking at them "Alright good luck Armored Rider Gaim, Armored Rider Baron" He said before sending them through the portal

* * *

 **TRISTAIN ACADEMY (NIGHT)**

In Tristan academy, Professor Colbert was studying the location where the Monster came from and where Louises familiars had disappeared to 'Fascinating, This mysterious portal that the Monster came out from seems to have completely disappeared like it never existed in the first place' he thought while examining the clown marks the Inves left.

While he was examining this a portal opened up behind him, he turned around and pointed his wand "Who goes there!" He yelled while holding his wand out at the portal, but he was surprised to see who it was "Aaah!" The two familiars of Louise, Shiro and Daichi fell out of the portal on top of each other while it closed up "Owww" "He just had to send us through a vortex" They complained while standing back up.

"You two!" Colbert yelled out while looking at the Familiars "Oh… you are… uuuh" "Professor Colbert If Im not mistaken" Daichi finished and Colbert smiled "How did you two make it out of there".

The two boys looked at each other and had one of those telepathic conversation with face movements 'Should we tell him about Kouta and the Helheim' Shiro asked and Daichi shook his head 'No, we don't get the military of this world involved so let's keep it brief' Shiro nodded and they looked back at the Professor.

"We were able to find another portal that led to hear" "Yeah luckily there was none of those monsters that attacked us" Shiro finished and Colbert nodded "I would like to speak to you tomorrow after classes but it's late so you should head back to Ms. Vallière's room and get some rest" they nodded and headed back to Louises room in the school

 **HALLWAY**

 **Daichi P.O.V**

As we're heading back to Louises room I looked over at Shiro and noticed him looking fondly at a Photo on his Phone, I didn't need to ask since I already knew what the Photo was of "You miss her, don't you" he glanced at me than back at his phone "Yeah we were meant to meet up this weekend but unfortunately this happened" he sighed while turning off his phone and putting it back into his pocket.

"Look, if we get this whole invasion done with, I'll try to find a way to bring us back to earth so you can see her" Shiro looked to me with shock but also great fullness in his eyes "You mean it" I turned to him and smiled "Course your my little brother, I'll definitely get you back to your girlfriend" I said while smirking at him

He blushed when I did this so he turned his head away from me "Were not in that kind of relationship, she's just my best friend that's all" I laughed at his nervousness and continued "Keep telling your self" I started to walk head of him and he looked back in annoyance "Oy".

When we made it back to Louises room we opened the door to see Louises on her bed, I looked down to her to see her crying and mumbling Something in her sleep "Please… don't…. leave… I'm not…. A Zero"

I frowned when I saw this and looked back at Shiro "Get some sleep, I'm going to watch Louise" Shiro nodded and went on to the hay patch and quickly fell asleep, I looked back to Louise and knelt down to her level and gently held her hand and started speaking to her in her sleep "Its Okay, we won't leave you" I said and after a while she stopped mumbling and slept peacefully and soon so did I.

* * *

 **LOUISE'S ROOM (MORNING)**

 **Shiro P.O.V**

KNOCK KNOCK

I was woken up by the sound of a door knocking I groggily got up to see Daichi Asleep at the front of Louise bed, I just walked up to the door and opened the door "Who is it" 'Gasp!' I looked up to see siesta holding Louises clothes with her hand over her mouth with Tears coming out of her eyes "SSSHHHIIRRO!" She yelled before running up and hugging me very tightly and she started to cry in my chest "I 'Sniff' thought I would never see you again 'sob'" I gently wrapped my arms around her into a hug "Its Alright, we're back"

While we were hugging I didn't notice Louise slowly waking up "Will you keep it down" she said while shaking her head until she realized that Daichi was holding her hand while asleep and she screamed "AAAAAHHH!" Which caught out attention and woke Daichi up "I'm up!" He yelled before looking up to see Louise holding her riding crop in a way to show she was about to whip him

"Uh Shiro?" He looked back to me and I slowly placed Louises clothes on the table and then walked back through the door with Siesta "Wait don't leave me!" He yelled but I was already gone, he looked back to see Louise with a dark aura around hear "STUPID DOG!" She screamed and the last thing I heard before getting out of ear shit was Daichi mumbling "help" before I could no longer hear them.

 **Kitchen**

"Here ya go, fresh off the stove" Siesta took me to the kitchen early so we could get some breakfast before the students could get there's, It was a pretty simple breakfast, some bread, meat and some soup "Thank you for the food" I said before taking some soup and my widened in surprise "This is delicious!" The chief smiled at me when I said that "Course, y'cant make food for royals with out being good at cooking" He said with a prideful smile and I only laughed a bit.

"So… um Shiro" Siesta asked me from behind, she seemed a bit timid so I turned around to look at her "Yeah, what's up Siesta" I asked with a smile and she looked up at me "How was it?" I turned my head in confusion "How was what?" I asked and she sighed and looked at me with serious eyes "What was it like in the forest"

My eyes widen when she said that, I mean how should I tell her this … I guess I'll just describe the forest "Well the forest itself was at first beautiful it had and aura to it that made it feel mysterious and inviting, there was strange plants, animals and fruits there all over the place, luckily Faichi was able to distract the monster with one of the fruits so we could get away than we found another crack that led back hear"

After I finished up the story I looked around to see all the chefs and maids looking at me with stars in there eyes and soon they started bombarding me with questions "What did the animals look like" "Did you try any of the food" "Did you bring any of the food with you" I spent the rest of the morning answering there questions

 **DAICHI P.O.V**

"Oww" I groggly walked through the hallway after having Louise's beating and having to dress so right now, I'm looking for the kitchen.

When I made it to the kitchen I heard a lot of commotion going so I looked or see several groups of people preparing food for the students, I soon noticed shiro walking back through a door and quickly taking few plates to take to then students, so I waited a few minutes before he was finished so I could talk to him.

"Oh hey Daichi" Shiro said with a smile and smiled "Morning, whatcha doing" I asked with raised eyebrow and he pointed to the chefs "These Guys made me something to eat so right now I'm paying them back by helping with the serving" he said and I decided to help out as well.

When I came into the dining hall it looked like the dining hall in Harry Potter with the rows of tables filled with different mages sitting together talking, I looked around to see if anyone didn't have any food and I noticed one person sitting alone, patiently waiting for her food, it was Louise.

As I made my way towards her to give her the food I noticed two people walking up to her one of them had Lang red hair, dark skin, amber colored eyes and pretty large breasts. The other girl was shorter, with short blue hair, red glasses, blue eyes and a long wooden staff.

"Oh my hello Louise, I heard what happened to your familiars, too bad they ran out on you like that, guess you are just a Zero after all" 'There's that word again, Zero, why do people call her that?' I thought while walking towards them "They didn't run away Zerberst, they risked there lives for me and those two maids to send that monster back" Louise said with glare and the red head just laughed "Oh my Zero, you would make up such a story for you pride, guess you really didn't care about them" Louise was about to start a fight but I decided to end it.

"Here you go, Miss" Louise glanced back at me and her eyes widen " Daichi, there you are!" She almost yelled and turned back to the red head"See I told you Zerberst, My familiars came back to me" Louise smirked at her but the Red head smirked back "Oh my Louise, I didn't expect you to make up such a story to get rid of your familiars since you only got some commoners" I noticed other people watching this conversation as well, laughing at Louise, she was about to yell out but I decided to drag her out to save the embarrassment "Hey let go!" She protested but I just ignored and brought her out to the hallway.

"FAMILIAR WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" She screamed at me but I just knelt down in front of her and looked at her in her eyes "Louise, listen if you had yelled out at them, then you would've just give them more of a reason to bully you like that, you need to learn to control you're anger instead of getting angry at everyone who tries to help you!"

I was expecting her to get angry but instead I saw tears in her eyes, She turned around and started to leave but I grabbed her hand "Louise!" She looked back with angry and sadness in her eyes "Let go" "Louise""I SAID LET GO!" She yelled before yanking her hand free and running towards her room. I sighed and decided to go outside for some air.

"Yo, Daichi" I turned around to see Shiro running up towards me "You finished already?" He shook his head with a grin "Yeah, The chief guy let me off since we were almost empty, oh speaking of which" he pulled up a box to reveal sandwiches "He let me take some left over sandwiches, so I thought we could split them" I looked at the sandwiches and my mouth started watering of hunger "Okay fine, let's go find somewhere to sit" I said and Shiro nodded.

* * *

 **Louise room**

 **Third P.O.V**

Louise curled up into a ball on her hand crying, 'Why, why am I such a failure?' She thought while continuing to cry, all she wanted to do was to prove to everyone that she wasn't a Zero but instead could be a respected Mage with a great Familiar, but instead what did she get two commoners she could gotten from the street, One that acted more like the master than the servant and one that never listened to her and thought it better to do what he wanted to do 'What did I do? Did I anger some god or something' she thought before slowly drifting off to sleep with tears in her eyes.

* * *

 **Courtyard**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

As Shiro and Daichi sat down to eat there late breakfast, they started to look around to see several student interacting with there familiars "What's going?" Shiro asked while biting into his sandwich "Must be a day where they have to get to know there familiars" Daichi guessed and Shiro looked over to his brother "Then shouldn't we be with Louise?" Daichi winced when he heard this, the memory of Louise going through his mind "No, We should let her have some alone" Daichi said and Shiro shrugged and continued eating.

"Oh my hello, Familiars of Louise" They turned there heads to see the two girls Louise talked to earlier along with there familiars a large blue dragon and a small red salamander "Oh, hello ms …. Um" The red head smiled when she saw Shiro and Daichi "Kirche and this is Tabitha" she said while pointing to the shorter girl reading a book.

"Oh okay then" Shiro said with a smile inviting the two girls to sit, much to his brothers complaints "So may I ask where is Louise?" Daichi winced again but decided to tell them anyway "She went back to her room after you embarrassed" Kirche giggled to that much to Daichi anoyance "Of course, Louise the zero would act like that" Daichi looked to her with a angry expression "There's that word again 'Zero' why do people call her that?" Daichi asked and Kirche smirked "It's just a nickname a gave her in good fun" she said but Daichi didn't bye it.

Meanwhile Shiro was speaking to Tabitha and her familiar "Wow' I've never seen a dragon before, what her name?" Shiro asked with curiosity in his voice, Tabitha looked up to him from her book "Sylphid" she said before returning to her book "Oh okay then, hey Sylphid" Shiro said before petting and she seemed to be nuzzling into his hand like a cat 'So cute' he thought while continuing to pet the dragon.

"Oh hey Tabitha" Shiro asked which caught the short girls attention "What?" "Well you seem pretty smart, could you tell us how magic works here" Tabitha blushed a bit from the compliment but hid in her book, Kirche smiled when he said that "Allow me you se-" "There are five elements Fire, Water, Earth, wind and the lost element void, Every mage can be put into one of these categories and some can use more than one like me" Kirche looked at her friend with a shocked expression while Shiro smiled at her "Thanks" Tabitha returned the smile behind her book "Mmh"

DING DONG!

"Ohh poo Classes again" Kirche huffed as she and Tabitha got up "Well hope to see you again Familiars of Louise" Kirche and Tabitha waved while Shiro did as well although Daichi didn't.

"They were nice" Shiro said while Daichi sighed "Yeah well let's have a look around" Daichi said and Shiro nodded as they got up.

After finishing there food Shiro and Daichi decided to look around the school, after a few minutes of looking around they found a familiar maid giving cakes and tea "Yo Siesta"Shiro called out and Siesta looked to see her friend and his brother "Ah Shiro" Siesta ran up to them to greet them.

"Who's this?" Daichi asked with an raised eyebrow "Oh you haven't met well Daichi meet Siesta and Siesta meet Daichi" Siesta smiled and bowed while Daichi did them same "So Siesta What's going on?" Shiro asked and and Siesta turned to him and smiled "Well you see, some classes are letting the students go outside today to get to know there familiars although not all of the classes do this".

"Oooooh" both boys said at the same time "So then what are you doing here?" Daichi asked with curiosity in his voice "I'm just serving some tea and cakes to the students" Siesta said with a smile "Oh do you need any help" Daichi said and Shiro nodded in agreement "Oh no I couldn't possibl-" "Come on don't be like that, I mean three heads are better then 1" Shiro said and Siesta sighed in defeat

 **10 minutes later**

 **Shiro P.O.V**

Currently Me, Daichi and Siesta are giving the tea and cakes to the students, although there was a lot of murmurs and whispering about me and Daichi although most of the students didn't even bat an eye.

While I was giving around the cakes I accidentally bumped into.

one of the students "Oh. Sorry" The student turned to me with an annoyed expression, he had curly blonde hair with the school uniform "Oi watch where you're going peasant! You almost messed up my hair!" He yelled before fuming off towards a brown haired girl.

I just sweat-dropped when he did this'What a jerk' I thought before noticing a bottle of perfume on the ground 'He must've dropped them' I thought before turning towards him to return the perfume

"Hey excuse me, you seemed to have dropped this" I said as I handed him the perfume, when he saw the bottle his eyes widened and turned away "I have never seen that bottle in my life" I turned my head in confusion when he said that "What do you mean, I definitely saw you drop it" When I said that, he looked back at the bottle but turned away "I am certain, I have never seen that bottle good sir"

'Sir he just called me a peasant earlier" I thought utterly confused, while I was standing there another girl came by with waist length brown hair holding a red rose "Guiche!" She yelled which got the Blondes attention "Ah Katie! What can I do for you today" Katie smiled at him "I just wanted to tell you how fun of a night I had last night" she said with a bigger smile, I looked at the perfume and decided to see if she owned it "Um excuse me miss? Is this yours" I said as handed her the bottle.

When she saw the bottle her eyes widened in shock "This bottle… it's.. Montmorency! Where did you get this!" She said while looking me and I pointed at Guiche "I saw him drop it and picked up for him"

When I said this Guiche looked to me with a frightened expression than he turned back to Katie "Now Katie I know what this may look like bu-" Guiche was interrupted by Katie throwing down the flower and stepping on it "I KNEW IT!" She looked to Guiche with tears in her eyes "I knew you two had some thing together" When Guiche heard this he stood up to try and calm her down "Now Katie please listen this is all just one big misunderstanding-"

 **SLAP!**

Before he could finish Guiche was slapped on the face by Katie before she run off in tears and soon two more girls with roses came up and tossed the roses on the ground and crushed them and the three more, and more, and more, and you get the point.

I was just left there watching the event going on thinking 'Jesus how many people has he cheated on' While watching more girls crushing the same rose he gave them.

The finally one last girl came up to him with blond hair tied in two tightly rolled up pig tails, When Guiche saw him he started shaking in fear "N-now Montmorency, I-I can explain all of this" he got out before she reeled her hand back for another hard slap to his face.

I walked up to him and crouched in front of him "Well I don't know what that was about but, hope you learned your lesson" I said before walking away, I saw Daichi looking up at me with confused look "What did you do?" He said with surprise and confusion I his voice "I tried to return some perfume he dropped and I accidentally revealed he was cheating with a bunch of girls" I said and he just gave me a look of confusion before sighing in defeat.

"HOLD IT!" I turned around to see Guiche looking at me with angry clearly visible in his face "Thanks to you not only did you ruin my reputation, you ruined the reputation of these girls as well, I hope you know how you're going to make up for it"

This guy was starting to piss me off, I was about to say something but Daichi beat me to it "Leave him alone, He didn't do anything, It was your own fault this all happened to you" Guiche looked at him with a look of anger and confusion visible "You had something special with this Montmorency girl, that at least was obvious, but you through it all away for some 'fun', next time think before you doing something like that again".

Guiche looked at us with even more angry until he calmed down and looked at us "Now I remember where I saw you two, you're the familiar of the Zero if I'm not mistaken" We looked at each other before looking back at him "Yeah what of it" we said at the same time and he only smirked "I, Guiche de Gramont challenge you two to a duel" When he said this everyone collectively gasped, We were silent for a few moments before looking at each other and smiling before looking back "We"ll do it when and where?" I asked and he smirked "We shall duel at Vestri Court in 1 hour" he said and we smirked back "It's a date" Daichi said and soon Guiche left to prepare for the duel.

After that everyone soon left to go to class while we just stood there, confident that we'll win, "…You'll die" We were brought out of our thoughts by the heart broken murmur behind us, I turned around to see Siesta now crying, looking like we were already dead, I felt my heart be pierced by 1000 arrows after seeing that, I tried to console her by placing my hand over her for a hug but she just knocked it away "YOU'LL BE KILLED!" She creamed before running away in tears, I tried to catch her but she was too fast and she got away.

"So I heard Daichi voice behind me "I'm guessing you either want to get out of this duel or beat the ever living crap, out of that Guiche guy" Daichi asked me and I just looked at him with a fire in my eyes while placing my driver on my waist.

 **SENGOKU DRIVER!**

"Good answer" he said with a smirk before placing his driver on as well.

 **SENGOKU DRIVER!.**

* * *

 **Thirty minutes before fight**

 **Hallway (Third Person P.O.V)**

As Louise walked out of her room after washing her face she went off to find her familiar for a punishment, while she was walking she remembered the words he told her.

'You need to learn to control you're anger, instead of getting angry at everyone who tries to help you" ' Maybe I was a bit to hard on him he was just trying to help… NO!, No familiar of mine should talk to me that way and I should punish them for jumping into that forest without my permission… speaking of which how did they get out?' She thought before continuing to walk through the hallway.

As she was looking for her familiars she started to hear a conversation from two fellow students "Hey did you hear, those two familiars of Zero were challenged by Guiche to a duel" The first student said and she stopped when she heard it "No way, those must be some especially stupid commoners" the second one snickered "So where it happening?" He asked "Vestri court in thirty minutes, wanna watch?" The second one nodded and he nodded and went to Vestri Court.

When Louise heard this she started growling in angry blood boiling to her face, her familiars? Dueling Guiche? Granted Guiche was only a dot mage and a womanizing flirt, but he still had magic while her familiars were only dirty commoners. "Those idiots!" She yelled before rushing towards Vestri Court

* * *

 **20 minutes before fight**

 **Class hall**

As Kirche and Tabitha walked out of class they were surprised to find a group of students rushing off to Vestri Court, Tabitha was indifferent while Kirche was clearly interested at what was going on.

"Excuse me?" She asked one boy who was walking pass her "What?" He asked "May I ask what's going" she asked with curiosity in her voice "Oh we're going to a duel, Guiche challenged the Zeros familiars to a duel in 20 minutes where going over to watch" he said before continuing towards the court.

When Tabitha heard this she closed her book and mumbled one thing "Shiro" before rushing off towards Vestri Court without Kirche noticing "Hmm, this seems interesting how about we go Tabitha" she said before finally noticing her friend already far away "Aah Tabitha wait for me!" She yelled before chasing after her friend.

* * *

 **Headmasters office**

 **5 minutes before fight**

In side of the headmasters office there was old-man with a long beard and a long wooden staff doing work this was the Headmaster of the academy, Headmaster Osmond. When he finished the last paper he sighed in relief that he was finally done until another stack of papers was dropped in front of him.

"You mustn't rest sir, you have a lot of work to do" said an attractive woman with waist length green hair tied in a pony tail. This was the headmaster secretary Miss Longueville as she sat back down on her own desk to finish her own work.

While they working suddenly Professor Colbert burst in with a book in his hands catching the two's attention "Ah Professor Colbert what can I do for you today" Osmond asked "Its very… important… Professor Osmond " He panted out But before he could open the book, one of the staff came in with a worried look "Um…. Excuse me sir? It seems we may have a problem" said the staff member.

Osmond sighed and decided to hear out the staff member first "Go on" he said "Well you see there is a duel going on in the courtyard" Osmond was surprised at this "Well if it's not against the students then it should be fine, now who is in the duel" he asked with a bit of curiosity in his voice "The Gramont son had challenged Ms Valliere's familiars" answered the staff "Hmm, let them have there duel, I see no problem in that" He said and the staff member nodded and left.

"Are you sure this is wise sir?" Asked Colbert a bit worried "After the duel is done then you can tell me what you had found Colbert" Osmond said before waving his staff at the mirror making it show a image of Vestri Court "But sir you have work to do" Longueville said with a glare and Osmond just lightly chuckled "I'll get to it after my business is done here" Osmond started before turning his attention to the mirror.

* * *

 **Vestri Court**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

When the time of the duel had came, Shiro and Daichi started walking up towards Guiche who was standing there surrounded by group of Students and Maids wanted to watch the action including Siesta, Tabitha and Kirche. Shiro and Daichi were holding there Drivers there lockseeds in there hands tightly ready to be used.

"You two actually came, I command you're bravery, you are definitely a Brave peasant" Guiche said with smirk on his face "A compliment and insult at the same time nice" Shiro started with a smirk "So what are the the terms of victory" Daichi asked and Guiche smirked grew when he asked that "The first to surrender or be knocked out winds, fair?" Guiche asked.

"Sounds fair to me" Shiro said as he started stretching "But how about we make this duel more interesting" Guiche raised an eye brow when he said that "How So?" "What do ya think dummy, Bets" Guiche was surprised at first but quickly got back his composure "Oh ho alright then if I win you two must become my servants for the rest of the year" Guiche said while striking one of his poses "Alright then if we win …. Um…. Let's have the girls two times choose your punishment" Guiche's eyes widen fear thinking what they could do to him but quickly got back his composure "Alright then let's us beg-"

"STOOOP!"

All three of them looked towards to see a familiar head of pink hair cram her way through the students until she made it to the open field, Shiro and Daichi groaned in annoyance when they saw her there.

"I forbid this duel from happening!" She yelled before pointing at her familiars "And you two, Apologies to Guiche now!" Shiro and Daichi looked at each other before looking back at Louise "No!" They said at the same time making Louise growl in anger and students gasp in shock "Louise listen, this is a matter between Us and Guiche, you have no say in this" Daichi said with a stern look in his eyes.

"No say-!?" Louise screeched and Guiche laughed "Oh my such disobedient familiars" This made Shiro and Daichi angry "SHUT IT!" They yelled at the same time making Guiche silent in fear "Let's just get this over with" Daichi said and Guiche smirked "Alright then"

Guiche waved his rose making four petals float into the air slowly fall on to the ground as they did this he begun to speak "I am Guiche de Gramont other wise known as Guiche the Bronze" and when he finished the petals finally fell to ground summoning four grey suits of armour holding spears from no where " and these are my Valkyries which will act as my weapons and your opponents" Guiche said with confident smirk.

"Alright then guess it are turn, ain't that right Aniki" Shiro said while raising his driver and lockseed and did the same "You May think of us as some ordinary peasant" Shiro said while placing the Driver on his waist making a yellow belt wrap around him making the entire crowd gasp "But we have something you royals don't have" Daichi said before doing the same-thing making the crowd gasp again.

They raised there lockseeds in front of each other "We have…. EACH OTHER!" They said at the same time before opening there lockseeds, this made two large zippers appear above them slowly unzipping to reveal two large metallic fruits one a orange and the other a banana.

This obviously made the crowd shocked and they started yelling and commenting in surprise.

"What are those things?""Where did they come from""What kind of magic is this?" This was only some of the comments they heard before they place there lockseeds on the driver and locking them into place. They gripped the knives on the drivers tightly before saying the Magic Words " **HENSHIN!"** They flipped the yellow knives cutting the lockseeds open and making the Metallic fruits land on top of them and slowly fold out while there bodies was wrapped in energy and while it was doing this a stow sounds were heard coming from the drivers.

 **Soiya! Orange Arms: Hanamichi on Stage!**

 **Come On! Banana Arms: Knight of Spe~ar!**

When the fruits unfolded it reveal Shiro and Daichi in there rider forms, Shiro was in the Gaim armor while Daichi was in a red and silver armor a knight helmet on top and soon the banana unfolded to give him yellow two shoulder guards on his shoulders and a yellow chest plate on his chest and tow horns on his helmet, He had a long yellow spear that looks like it could extend with ease.

When the transformation was done everyone gasped in awe at the suits of armor every except Louise when she saw them she had her eyes widened in surprise and familiarity 'My dream" she thought while looking at the two riders.

Guiche eye's widened and started shaking in fear "W-W-Who are you two, you two can't be peasants, what kind of magic is this" He said while freaking out and the two riders snickered, Shiro got into a fighting pose by placing his DaiDaimaru over his head and gripping the hilt of his muso saber, while crouching "The names Shiro Higara But you can call me Armored rider Gaim!" Shiro yelled out and soon Daichi did the same by crounching and raising his spear next his head while pointing at the Valkyrie "And my name is Daichi Higara But my other name is Armored rider Baron!" He yelled out load "And this is our stage now!" They yelled before rushing towards the Valkyries.

 **( Play Exa : Exciting x Attitude)**

Shiro rushed to one of the Valkyries and used the DaiDaiMarua to clash with the Valkyrie and he was going to win the clash but he was distracted by another Valkyrie charging but luckily he was able to catch it by pulling out his muso saber although now he was stuck in a clash bet ween the two and he was about to lose until he realized he still had some bullets left so he pulled the trigger and shot the Valkyries foot off making it fall over and now that his sword was free he slashed the other Valkyrie in half.

This made Guiche growl and wave his rose a few more time summoning six more Valkyries all surrounding "Have a load of this" he yelled and then Valkyrie surrounded Shiro.

He looked around a bit before attaching his two swords together and moving the lockseed on to the muso saber. The Valkyries tried to stab him with there spears but he quickly spun around his sword charging up his spear while he was doing it and more nose came from his sword.

 **1**

 **10**

 **100**

 **1000**

 **10000!**

Shiro sound around creating a Orange wave of energy slicing them up, this created a large explosion engulfing him. The students gasped when they saw this thinking that he was killed in the explosion but soon the dust faded away to reveal Shiro in his armor doing a peace sign "Yeah!".

On the other side of the field Daichi was in a clash with one of the Valkyries while holding onto other Valkyries spear "Damn it, this isn't getting me anywhere!' Daichi thought before kicking the Valkyries foot making it fall over and then he quickly turned around to stab the other one in the chest.

Guiche got even more angry and summoned four more Valkyries, They started running towards him but Daichi just got into a fighting stance holding his spear over his head "Wait for it" He said waiting for Valkyries to get into the right position for him to finish them off, until "Now!" He yelled before flipping the yellow knife once.

 **Banana squash!**

Yellow energy flowed through his spear until he thrusted it forward creating a energy beam that stabbed through the Valkyries making them explode.

"No, I will not be humiliated by some damned peasants" Guiche furiously shook his rose summoning at least twenty Valkyries, Gaim and Baron stood next to each other and looked at the group of Valkyries "Daichi you ready to finish this" Shiro asked and Daichi smirked under his helmet "Yeah".

Daichi reaches for his yellow knife and pulled it three times.

 **BANANA SPARKING**

He stabbed his spear towards the ground creating several yellow spears which rose from the ground killing several Valkyries and trapping the rest "I'll let you finish this Shiro" Daichi started and Shiro got into a pose before pulling the Yellow knife once.

 **ORANGE SQUASH!**

Orange energy charged into his foot, Shiro then started running towards the group and then he jumped into air making several orange slices appear in front of him aiming at the group of Valkyries.

 **BURAI KICK!**

He then passed through all of the slices making the energy grow stronger and stronger until he struck the group of Valkyries creating a very large explosion, but Shiro didn't stop he skidded out of the explosion aiming at Guiche and with the hilt of his saber he thrusted into Guiche knocking him out.

 **( End song)**

Shiro got up and looked at a group of girls looking at Guiche "Ladies you know what to do" He said and they all nodded dragging Guiche's Body to who knows where.

Kirche had hearts in her eyes when she saw Daichi re move his spear from the ground, she turned to Tabitha with smile "Tabitha wasn't that amazi-" She stopped her self when she saw Tabitha looking at Shiro with stars in her eyes 'Tabitha?' She thought before a mile grazed her lips 'oooh'.

When Shiro met up with Daichi they both closed they're lockseeds returning to normal "We did it" Shiro yelled and they were about to high five but stopped when they heard the sound of a foot tapping, they looked to sound and saw Louise tapping her foot with a creepy smile on her face "We have some explaining to do, Don't we?" Daichi asked and Louise nodded, They sighed "Alright, lets go some where private" Daichi said and they went off to Louise room with Siesta, Kirche and Tabitha following them.

* * *

 **And done, that took a lot longer than I expected anyway what did you guys think of the new chapter, and also if you guys have any lockseed suggestions please send them to me I can't think of any, but any way on to the questions.**

 **RaidenTensho: Yes, I'll be doing Oc lockseeds, I just can't think of any and also I will be doing other pairings besides Louise.**

 **War game-sama: I prefer using OC's more, It makes it easier to wright your own story instead of having to use some one like Saito in the story.**

 **Well anyway that all have the time I have so,**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.S.T.A.G.E.**


	3. Helhiem expedition

**Hey guys I'm back for a new chapter of Armored rider of zero, Thanks to everyone who gave me Lockseed Ideas, You'll either See them in this chapter or the next one, but for now let's get on with this.**

 **P.s. I also decided to add opening themes to my stories from now on.**

 **Opening: Hands by Masayoshi Oishi**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

 **Courtyard**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

After Daichi and Shiro showed off the powers in duel against Guiche, Louise forced them to explain about there powers and she wasn't the only one interested much to her displeasure, Kirche, Tabitha and Siesta came with them to find out what they're 'Magic' really is.

So Right now they were sitting at pretty secluded table where they were sitting down ready to hear they're explanation, Kirche was sitting really close to Daichi much to Louise's displeasure, Daichi was sitting next to Shiro who was sitting next to Tabitha and Louise was sitting next to Siesta who had just finished serving them tea.

Louise looked over to Kirche and growled "What are you doing here Zerberst" She asked and Kirche just smirked and hugged Daichi "I want to know about Darlings powers just as much as you do Louise" She said and that made Louise angry and Daichi blush a deep red "DARLING!" They yelled out at the same time "Nope!" Daichi yelled before moving his seat next to Louise, much to Kirche's displeasure.

"Can we talk now" Shiro states while stretching his arms after the fight "Alright, I want complete honesty from you two" Louise states and the two boys nodded "So… you two can use magic" Louise questioned and Shiro and Daichi looked at each other before answering "No, that wasn't mag-".

 **BOOOM!**

But they were cut off by Louise casting an explosion which knocked the boys to the ground "I said don't Lie to me familiars!" She yelled out, "We weren't lying that really wasn't magic" Louise looked back at them with a glare while the other girls gave them a look of curiosity and Tabitha gave them a glance.

Daichi sighed and got back up "Take look at these" Daichi said while taking out his Three lockseeds while Shiro took out his four as well "What are they?" Kirche Asked with a raised eyebrow "Locks…?" Tabitha said while looking at the lockseeds.

Shiro smiled and began to explain "These are called Lockseeds, They're fruit from the forest me and Daichi fell into last night, The forest is called Helheim although I don't know much about it, I do know that these Lockseeds are fully grown versions of the fruit" Shiro states while Kirche, Louise and Siesta all took a closer look at the lockseeds while Tabitha was listening to Shiro.

"These were used for games in my old home town of Zawame before... I had moved to the city where my mother met Daichi's father and they got married" When Shiro said that Louise rose an eyebrow with a question "How can these 'Lockseeds' be used for games" Louise asked and the other girls seemed to want to know as well "Alright then I'll show you, I've always wanted to play one of these games anyways, Daichi wanna Play?" Shiro Asked and Daichi nodded as they picked up They're Orange and Banana lockseeds respectively.

"Alright so here's how you play the game, these lockseeds can summon more of those monsters from last night, although they will be forced to stay in a ring so they don try to attack people, the monsters will try to fight each other and the one to survive is the winner." Shiro states while holding his Lockseed "Ready?" Daichi asked and Shiro nodded as they unlocked they're lockseeds.

 **ORANGE! BANANA!**

An energy boxing ring appeared out of know where and above them two zippers appeared above them opening its self up to reveal a forest and from the zippers two monsters appeared from them.

On Shiro's side was the Byakko Inves and the other was a red and silver Inves with wings and sword on its hand, this was the Bat Inves.

The girls gasped when they saw the monsters and were bit scared but Shiro tried to calm them down "Don't worry these guys won't hurt you unless we drop the lockseeds" This calmed them down a bit but they were still defensive.

The Inves roared loudly and rushed to each other, The Byakko Inves tried to slash the Bat Inves but it jumped into the air to dodge the Byakko attack and started striking it by diving towards it with it sword. After two or three strikes the Byakko used It vines to catch the Bat, It tried cutting the vines but it got caught and it couldn't move.

It struggled for a bit until used a ultra sonic scream that, Shiro, Daichi and the gurls couldn't hear but the Byakko could and it loosened its vines and the Bat came in for the kill by stabbing it and cutting Byakko in half.

 **YOU WIN!** Daichi's lockseed said before it closed up and the Bat Inves jumped back into the zipper.

"AH Man I lost" Shiro said while dropping to the ground with a sigh, While Daichi was putting away his lockseed her started hearing running footsteps coming for him "Daaarrrllliiinnnggg" The sound of Kirche running towards him, she was about to hug him and shove his head into her chest but he sidestepped so she felt to the ground "Hehehe Take that Zerberst" Louise snickered at Kirche's fail.

Siesta looked to Shiro to continue the explanation "Alright so we know what these Locks do but what about the armor you two summoned and the belt you showed me" Shiro took out his belt and sat back on to the table.

"These are called Sengoku Drivers, from what I know these can open the Lockseeds to summon armor and be used to summon the armor we had earlier" When Shiro said that Louise took the driver out of his hands and examined, and then she stood up "What are you doing?"

Louise looked over to Shiro "I cant have my familiars have more power than me so I'll be keeping these" She said before placing the driver on her waist and expecting the belt to appear she let go, but instead the belt fell to the ground "Eh! What happened" Shiro walked over and took back HIS driver "These can only be used by the first person who wear it so only I can use this one"

When they heard this "Hahaha I guess the Louise will never be anymore than a Zer-ow" She was cut off by Tabitha bonking her on the head "Stop" She said and Kirche nodded.

 **Ding ding**

Louise sighed and moved her hair a side a bit "I wanted to ask you more questions but we can conclude this after classes, I'll meet you in my room and you two better be there" She said with a glare and the two boys shuddered and sweat dropped

Tabitha walked up to Shiro and bowed "Goodbye" she said before walking off and then Kirche walked up Daichi "I hope we can have a more intimate moment together darling~" Daichi blushed red and grabbed Shiro by the shirt "Come on Shiro let's go get something to eat I'm starved" Daichi yelled and Siesta followed as well.

Kirche smiled seductively as she was watching those two walking off "That wasn't a no~" she said before walking off to class.

 **KITCHEN**

 **Shiro P.O.V**

When we split off from the girl Siesta offered us some lunch since honestly we were starving after the fight, Well mostly me but eh what do you do.

Anyway so right now we're in the kitchen waiting for our lunch the chef said he'd give us "Here yah go, Our swords" He said while dropping down a large pot of stew in front of us "Thank, ya kindly" I said before outing some stew and eating it.

While I was eating away Daichi looked up to the chef with a confused look "Swords?" When Daichi Asked this the Chef gave us a huge smile "Course your our swords, You stood up to the royals and better yet were able to defeat them with those weapons you had, so If you ever need a nice warm meal you know where to find it." The chef said with a grin and Daichi just sweat dropped "But I use a spear" he mumbled while filling up a bowl of stew for himself.

"So swords what are you going to do now" We looked to each other when he asked this "Well I can't really think of anything to do, What about you Shiro?" Daichi asked me and I smiled "I was thinking we could go back to Helheim and Try out the other Lockseeds" When I said Daichi spit out the Stew he had at Chef.

"Sorry" Daichi apologized before looking at me "Are you serious, Why would you want to go back there, how would you go back there" He yelled at me, 'Huh guess he forgot' I thought before taking out the bigger lockseed.

"Remember what Kouta said these can turn into bikes, that can open up portals to Helheim, We'll just use these to get in and get out" When I said this a Daichi was baffled but shook his head and looked at me "Look, I get where you're going but what about Louise she'll kill us if we leave without telling her"He said with a worried expression "Then we'll just tell her"

When I said that Daichi sighed "Fine but if things get too dangerous we're out of there" He said and I nodded.

We got up to head to Louise's class to tell her about our plan 'Huh I wonder what her classes are like?" I thought looking for her class.

 **Classroom (Third Person P.O.V)**

Inside of the classroom where we see the students listening to a lecture of one of there teachers, except each student was doing there own things.

Louise was listening to the teacher intently while writing down notes on what she had said. Kirche was twirling her hair around think about Daichi and his armor.

And Tabitha was reading her book but unconsciously was drawing a picture, While she was reading a thought came into her head, Shiro.

At first she thought nothing of him, just one of the familiars that Louise had summoned than she saw something that made her look at him in a new way. It was last night while training her dragon at the other side of the academy she had heard a large scream and they decided to check it out.

When she had made it to the origin of the scream she was shocked to see the two familiars of Louise fighting off a large creature she had never seen before in front of a gate way to a forest. She was going to make her dragon burn it she saw something she never thought she would see.

Shiro took out one of the Lockseeds he showed her and lifted up to catch the monsters attention "Hey Big guy!" He yelled the Monster looked over to him and noticed the Lockseed "Looking for this!" The monster roared and ran towards him. Shiro ran towards the gate while the Monster was chasing him. His brother ran after him and then the door closed.

She was shocked at this. A commoner like him sacrificing himself to gain nothing. She felt something she never felt before she felt admiration towards him, He gave up his own life by entering a forest.

While she was thinking this down, she finally realized she was drawing something, she looked down to see a drawing of Shiro in his armor she had drawn. She blushed and hid it away before anyone could see it.

"Alright now will anyone please volunteer to turn this copper into gold" The teacher asked the class, It was quite for a few minutes "No one alright then, Miss Valliere, will you please come up" Everyone eyes widened when Louise stood up and went to the desk.

Tabitha looked over to Kirche and they both nodded before going down and hiding behind the desk.

Louise took out her wand a placed over the piece of Copper. **"Grant me the power to control this object and alter form and substance Earth!"** The rock started shining and for a second Louise thought she had actually performed the spell until.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**

 **Hallway**

 **Daichi P.O.V**

Me and Shiro we're walking through the hallway to find Louise's classroom but there was one problem "WHERE IS THIS PLACE!" Shiro yelled out loud through the hallway.

We've been walking through the hallway to find Louises classroom for about twenty minutes now and we were getting no where. Why? Cause this academy is damn huge.

While we were walking we noticed a familiar teacher walking towards "Ahh there you two are" I looked up to see Professor Colbert running towards us "I've been looking for you two, ever since that duel you had with ".

I raised my eyebrow when he said that "Looking for us? Why?" Colbert smiled and pointed to our gear "I saw the fight you had and I was just fascinated by those suits of armor you two summoned and I was wondering if you could allow me to study them"

When he said that I looked over to Shiro to have another of our telepathic discussion 'Hey Daichi what do you think?' Shiro asked and I took a few moments to think about it 'I think it would be best if we keep it with us' Shiro nodded and looked to Colbert.

"I think it'd be best to keep it with us but we are going to test them out if you want to come with us" Wait what! "Ah that would be excellent, but where will you be testing it because I don't think we should do it in the school"

Shiro smiled and placed his hands over his head "Don't worry we'll just head back to Helheim" Colbert rose an eyebrow at Shiro "Helhiem? What's that" I sighed and walked up to him "It's the forest we were in last night, we have devices that can take us there".

When I said this it took Colbert a few moments for the information to register completely, but when it did a huge grin came onto his face and he rushed up to us "Truly, I didn't get to study the forest last night, please can you take me as well!" We sweat dropped when he said that Shiro decided to answer him "Sure thing, but we better tell Louise"

Colbert smiled and turned around "Of course, I believe Ms. Valliere is in class right now, I'll take you there right a wa-"

 **BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!**

A huge explosion came from the end of the hallway "What was that!" Shiro yelled while Colbert just sighed "I believe we have found ère class" We looked to him shocked before walking over to the classroom.

When we came we saw a destroyed classroom with several students in the rubble, We noticed in the middle of the classroom Louise was underneath a class where the most smoke was coming from, we could piece two and two together.

"Louise you okay" Shiro asked as we lifted up the desk for her "Uh yeah just a bit dizzy, thanks" Louise said before being helped up by Shiro.

Colbert sighed "Alright , Mr Higara's please clean up this mess and report back to me when you're done, everyone else classes are dismissed"

Everyone cheered before leaving the classroom although I noticed Kirche looking at me with a seductive smile before blowing me kiss. I felt my face heat up before looking away making her laugh.

"Alright you two clean up, I'll supervise" Louise commanded, Me and Shiro looked at each other before looking back to her "No! You're working as well" we yelled at her, before forcing her to start work as well.

 **30 minutes later**

"Finally were done" Shiro yelled out loud as we walked up to find Professor Colbert "I still don't get why I had to clean up as well" I gave deadpanned look "You kidding right" Shiro gave her the same look as well "It was your fault we had to clean up in the first place"

When he said that Louise started growling "Shut up, your my familiars you have to do what I say" Louise said with a smirk "And you have to learn to clean up your own messes" I said which made her deflate in defeat.

When we made it to the Professor he ran up to us with excitement "Ah there you two are, I've prepared everything for our trip" The Professor said with a smile, although Louise just looked confused "What's going on?" She asked.

Colbert turned to Louise "Ah yes you see you're two Familiars and I were going to explore the forest they were in last night" Louises eyes widened when he said that "What! You're going back there why? How?" Louise stuttered clearly angry.

Shiro smiled and held up one of his Lock Vehicles "With this, It can open up Portals to Helhiem if we go fast enough" Louise eyes widened but sighed " fine but only if you take me with you" When shiro eye's widened "Are you sure, it's really dangerous" He said to convince her not to come but she wasn't having any of it.

"You really think I'm going to let you two go in there alone" Louise yelled but Colbert decided to come in "Now Ms. Valliere, I believe mr Higara has point there, we do not know how dangerous it is in there, I'll be going with them so it should be fine" Colbert said and Louise sighed "Fine but you better be back soon" Louise said before leaving toward her room.

"Alright that now that, that's done you two ready" Shiro said before unlocking his large lockseed, he threw into the air, opening itself up to become and white and pink dirt bike with a flower motif.

Colbert eye's were replaced with stars when he saw the bike "Oh what is this strange device, I want to study it so much" he said while checking out the bike "This is the Sakura Hurricane my own personal bike" Colbert turned his head in confusion "Bike?" I sighed and walked up to him "Think of it like a mechanical horse" Colbert smiled while looking at the bike "But wait? I don't think we can all fit on the bike"

I smirked and showed my one "Luckily we have more than one" I said while throwing my Rose attacker (Shiro told me the names last night) It was a red, black and green rose themed bike "Amazing another one I wonder how fast it can go" Colbert asked while examining my bike.

I smirked at him "Than let's see" I said while getting on the bike "Yeah let's go" Shiro yelled getting on his own "So how does this work "Colbert asked while getting on to mine "Two things, first put this on" I said while handing him a helmet that the bike summoned "and two hold on tight" I yelled before revving up the engine and driving away and soon Shiro followed as well.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!" Colbert screamed as we left the school grounds, for some reason we already new how to drive and I felt my hand get warm but I was to focused on the road to care.

We kept on going faster and faster until we hit 88 mph and no we didn't go back in time but instead a flower shaped portal appeared from the light of the front of the bike and we drove through it.

 **Helhiem**

 **Shiro P.O.V**

When we got out of the portal we were back in the Helhiem forest, we were just a bit a way from where we were last time in fact I think I can still see a smoke mark back there.

When we stopped driving Colbert got up but he was a bit dizzy "Ohh I don't feel so goo- blergh" He puked after getting off the bike not so surprising with how fast we were going "You okay Professor" Daichi asked while rubbing his back for comfort "Yes yes I think find now"

When he got back up he finally realized where we are and his eyes started sparkling "Amazon this place is so beautiful what are these plants, these animals and these fruits" He yelled while grabbing one of the fruit…. OH SHIT!

"Don't eat that!" I yelled before knocking the fruit out of his hands "Shiro… what was that?" Daichi asked while looking at me "Uh… these fruit are dangerous if you eat them" Colbert raised an eyebrow when I said that "Dangerous? Dangerous how?" He asked I was about to answer but then.

 **ROAR!**

We heard a roar come from behind us we looked back and we saw a Inves that looked like the one I summoned earlier except it had a lions head.

"Inves!, Professor stand back" We yelled before taking out our drivers and lockseeds and placing them on our waist and locking the lockseeds on the driver making large metal fruits appear abover our heads, we cut open the lockseeds and the fruits dropped on us starting our transformation.

 **Soiya! Orange Arms: Hanamichi on Stage!**

 **Come On! Banana Arms: Knight of Spe~ar!**

The two fruits unfolded becoming armors for us, I gripped my two swords while Daichi held his spear before went dashed towards it.

I got in first by slashing it in the chest but the Inves grabbed my sword and started pulling my arm away before punching me back, Daichi came in and stabbed it in the chest but he got stuck and then the Inves grabbed him by the neck choking him.

"Gah Shiro help!" He yelled while being chocked, looked my Ichigo lockseed and unlocked

 **ICHIGO!**

A large metal strawberry appeared above me, I replaced the Orange lockseed with my Ichigo one and opened it making my armor disappear and the Ichigo to fall on me.

 **Soiya! Ichigo Arms: Shushutto Spark!**

The strawberry unfolded with the bottom and top on my shoulders and the middle as a chest and back plate. I looked to my hand and saw a Kunai replaced my DaiDaimaru. Suddenly an image of Gaim locking the lockseed into the saber and shoot in hundreds of kunai came into my head and I knew what to do.

I moved behind the Inves and Locked the Lockseed on to my saber and charged up red energy into my sword.

 **1**

 **10**

 **100!**

 **Ichigo charge!**

A large energy strawberry and soon transformed into hundreds of Kunai before shooting toward the Inves but also hitting Daichi by accident "Gah!" Daichi yelled before being caught in the Inves's explosion.

"Ahh Daichi you okay" I asked before he got back up and hit my head "Idiot he muttered and K just laughed it off.

"That was amazing!" We heard from Professor as he ran up towards us "How did you know your weapons could do that" I smiled while holding my head with my hands "I don't know it just came to me" Colbert looked surprised at this "Really fascinating" he said before mumbling something I couldn't hear.

"Well anyway let's explore this place a bit more" I suggested and they both nodded so we started walking around the forest.

"Oh right you were mentioning something about the fruits here" When he said that I froze "Shiro you okay" Daichi asked in concern "Right… If you eat these fruit… you will be Come one of these monsters"

It took a few minutes for the information to set in but when it did there eye's widened in shock "Wait you mean all of the monsters here" Colbert asked "Were all one people" He set his head down to let all of this information set in.

"So when the forest invaded Zawame" Daichi asked "Almost half the cities population disappeared" Colbert looked Daichi in confusion "Zawame?" I looked to him with frown underneath my helmet "My old home town before my mom married Daichis dad, It was original a nice town until a corporation called the Yggdrasill Corp took over".

I paused for dramatic effect "Yggdrasill maid the city a technological marvel, but they slowly took over and basically ruled the town, but when the Helhiem started invading they started with that town Yggdrasill tried to stop it but eventually they couldn't handle it and almost all of the higher ups except for the two sons of the corporation died".

I looked to them with a serious face "Eventually Two people who had slowly became powerful Inves's known as Overlords that had the ability to control the forest".

I closed my eyes to reminisce "Kouta Kazuraba and Kaito Kumon two men fighting for what they believe in Kouta was fighting to protect the world while Kaito was fighting to change the world, eventually Kouta won and he moved the forest to a new desolate planet"

Mr Colbert raised an eye brow at my story "Wait if your story is true than what about this place" I looked over to him "Well you see that was our worlds Helhiem not this worlds Helhiem" Daichi eye's widened when I said that "Shiro!" He yelled at me.

Colbert smiled "I already know you two are from another world" We looked to him shocked "What!" He laughed "It was obvious your knowledge of the forest, you strange clothing and armor and your technology it was only a matter of time before someone figured it out. Don't worry I won't tell anyone I promise" He said with a smile and we smiled back at him.

"Oh but may I ask where did you two get such technology" Colbert asked we looked at each other and nodded "We got from Kouta" Colbert nodded "Oh okay…. WHAT!" He rushed up close to us when we said that "You mean you met the man who saved you're when, how" He asked man I am hearing that a lot today "Last night he was the guy who made the portal" He nodded a bit shakily but accepted it.

"Well anyway we should be heading back soon" Colbert said and we nodded but then we heard something loud foot steps coming towards us, we turned around to see a giant Gorilla mixed with Deer "Crap an Inves" I yelled and Daichi looked over to me "Shiro were going to have to use our stronger one" I nodded and we took out our Pine and Mango Lockseeds

 **Pine!**

 **Mango!**

Two large metal fruits floated above us, one looked like a pine apple and one looked like a mango, we placed the lockseeds on our driver and opened them up making the fruits fall on us.

 **Soiya! Pine Arms: Funsai Destroy!**

 **Come On! Mango Arms: Fight of Ham~mer!**

The pine-apple unfolded on me with the the top, side and bottom becoming shoulder plates reaching to my arms and the middle becoming a chest plate. I had a ball and chain with a pineapple as the ball

Daichi's mango unfolded its self with the inside of the mango becoming chest and shoulder pads and the skin becoming a cake the helmet looked like His hemlet's horns extending to the chin, He had a large hammer with mango being used as the hammer.

 **(Play Sun Goes Up)**

The Inves rushed up to me and tried to crush me with its large arms but I was able to knock them away using my pine but it kept on doing so I was able to distract by continuing to knock them away.

While I was doing this Daichi rushed using his hammer to hit the apes legs knocking it down 'Guess it shouldn't have skipped leg day" I thought before meeting up with Daichi

"Let's finish this quickly" Daichi stated and I nodded suddenly I had another version of Gaim kicking the pineapple into a similar looking monster, when it cleared up I could tell he had one as well

I pulled the knife on my driver once which made my pine charge with energy, I threw it into the air and the jumped into the air as well so I could kick it.

At the same time Daichi was spinning around his hammer making it charge with energy, the faster and faster he spun it around the more and more it got charged, The he threw at the same place I kicked the pine at the Gorrilas head. When they made contact a huge explosion occurred and when I landed me and Daichi did a fist bump.

 **(End song)**

"Amazing" Colbert said while looking at us "Heh pretty cool right" I said and he nodded "We should go before anymore show up" Daichi said and we nodded.

"Wait before we go" I said before walking up to some of the fruit and picking them they turned into new lockseeds. One was a chili, another was a lime and the last one was another lock vehicle which was yellow "Here ya go Daichi" I said before tossing him the chili and yellow lock vehicle "Now were even" I smirked and he smirked back "Where did you get these?" Colbert asked "Oh these driver can turn the fruit into new lockseeds" Colbert looked surprised and looked at the locks "Fascinating" he said before we got on our vehicles and headed back to the academy.

 **Tristain**

 **Third person P.O.V**

When they got back to the academy it was already 17:30 so our heroes bid farewell to the Professor to get something to eat in the kitchen.

The professor walked through the hallway with a clear smile on his face 'It was so great to finally explore that forest after so long' he thought before taking out a lockseed with a picture of a dragon fruit on it, the lockseed was completely cracked to the point where it seemed like it would not work any more.

The Professor smiled nostalgically at the lockseed before placing it in his pocket "I wish you luck Armored Riders of Zero" he said before entering his office.

The scene was zipped up revealing an image of all the lockseeds the two riders had so far.

* * *

 **And done what you guys think of the new chapter sorry if this one was a bit rushed but yeah Colbert is or at least was Kamen Rider Tyrant so that was cool and yes I will be having more Armored Ride in this story if that's what you were thinking anyway on to the questions**

 **D3ADPOOLK1D: Thanks a like some of these Ideas although I think there could be better ideas for the legend rider ones.**

 **Lenz012696: Thanks I think I'll do that if I run out**

 **Night Rogue: I already have a Idea for peach but I do like the pumpkin one**

 **Guest: Yes, yes she is**

 **And that's all folks remember to give me more lockseeds ideas if you have any but for now**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**


	4. There are more riders?

**Hey guys I'm back and ready for chapter 4 of Armored Rider of Zero, although I will be taking a break of writing after the next chapter of Gamindustri Start and I won't be back till, let's late January but when here we come for the new chapter**

 **Also let me just say this now, I am currently looking for beta readers so if anyone is interested, please message me.**

 **Anyway Let's go**

 **Op: Hands**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything except my OC's**

 **Tristan Academy (Daichi P.O.V)**

"Thank you for the food!" Me and Shiro yelled to the head chief, after finishing our dinner. It was a simple stew with water and bread roll but it was filling and quite delicious "So Daichiwhat are you going to do now" Shiro asked as we were cleaning our plates "Hmm I think I'll have walk around the school some more, what about you?" I asked and He smiled "I think I'm going to have a nap in Louises room" I nodded "Alright then we'll good night" I said before splitting off from Shiro.

As I was walking through the academy I started to think about everything that's happened in the last two days, 'It's crazy everything that's happened, Me and Daichi being summoned into another world by Louise, Us meeting Kouta-San and finding out about the Helhiem forest and us becoming Armored Riders' "Heh, This has been the craziest Two day's of my life" I said

While I was walking I suddenly heard footsteps behind me, I turned around to see a large red salamander about the size of a golden retriever "Oh, Hey there what's wrong" I said while kneeling in front if it and petting it, It started nuzzling my hand and I smiled 'Guess Shiro was Right, These things aren't that scary' I thought while petting it

'But It does look familiar, aren't you' Suddenly my eyes widened when I realized that this Salamander was Kirche's "Oh shit!" I yelled before standing up to get away but the salamander wouldn't have that so it jumped on me making me fall face first on the ground

"Ow!" I mumbled before the salamander moved to my foot and bit and started dragging me away "No, No Somebody Help, Help Help!" I yelled trying to get away but nobody was there.

 **Louise Room**

 **(Shiro P.O.V)**

As I went back towards Louise's room I suddenly heard a small call for help but I just shrugged off as nothing "Ah I'm sure it fine" I said before opening the door to Louises room

I looked around to see Louise on her bed reading a book, She looked over to me surprised "Oh you're back" She said surprised "Yeah, It was crazy in there but we were able to get some fruits of war" I said while showing her the lime lockseed "You got a new one" She asked and I nodded "Yup, but I have absolutely no Idea what it does" I said while looking at the Lockseed

"Oh okay… do you wish to test it" She asked and I was surprised "Huh? You serious" I asked with wide eyes "Of course… I'm just as interested as you are about these lock"

I smirked before taking out my driver "Alright then" I said before placing the drive on my waist making a yellow belt appear

I lifted up the lockseed infront of me before opening it

 **LIME!**

A large Mechanical Lime appeared above me. Ilifted the lock and placed it on my driver and locked in place "Henshin!" I yelled before unlocking the lock.

 **Soiya! Lime Arms! Captain of Sour~**

The large Lime dropped on me slowly unfolding itself, It made two shoulder pads with anchor symbols on them and a chest armor with the Gaim symbol on it and on my helmet a Pirate captains hat appeared on my helmet with my visor changing to green.

In my hands Two weapons appeared one looked like a flintlock pistol that was green with the Gaim symbol, It had a dock so I can place lockseed on it at the top. On my other hand a saber appeared looking like my DaiDaimaru except more like a pirate sword and it was green with a similar dock on the hilt.

"Amazing" Louise muttered while looking at me "Yeah I know, I look like a pirate" I said while looking at my weapons 'Heh Reminds me of one of those Sentai's that fought the riders, 6 years ago' I thought

"So Louise, you said you wanted to ask me a few things when we came back" I said while sitting down in my armor "Oh yeah, I did well it's about your armor" She started while sitting up from her bed.

"You see, I've seen your armor before" My eye's widened when she said that "Eh what do you mean" I asked while closing my lockseed returning to normal.

She closed her eyes and sighed "You See, It was the night before I summoned you and Daichi, That night I had a very… strange dream" This made me confused when she said that "What do you mean" I asked and she looked over to me

"You see, I was walking through a strange colorful forest with Plants, animals and fruits I've never seen before" My eye's widened what she just described was exactly like the Helhiem Forest "While I was walking I noticed some one there, a girl with long blonde hair, a white dress and red and black eyes" This sounded like a female version of Kouta… He did mention someone named Mai, now that I think about it.

"Anyway she guided through the forest till I found a large crevis filled those Inves you talked about and a group of people in armor but I only made out two, You two or at least people with similar armors" I placed my hand in my chin in though "He did mention there were others" I mumbled and Louise caught this "Who are you talking about?" She asked me

I froze when she said that and started sweating "Uuuhh, I have no Idea what you're talking about" I said while turning my head from her, but she just moved closer to me "Shiro tell me" she said and I started sweating more "TELL ME, FAMILIAR OR I WILL BLOW YOU UP" She yelled before pointing her wand at me "Okay, Okay I'll tell you!" I yelled while backing up to the wall.

"You see… We met someone in the Hellhiem forest" I said but she turned her head in confusion "What?" I sighed and looked at her "While we were in the Helhiem forest we met someone named Kouta Kazuraba, He was the one who gave us our drivers and Lockseeds"

When I said that Louise sat back down and looked at me "Did he tell you anything else" She asked me and I sighed "This will be along story, I hope you're ready" I asked and Louise nodded.

I decided to tell this story in a way that would make sense for her so I tried my best "You See we come from a far off country, In that country there have been several monster trying to take over or destroy our country" Louise at me surprised before she turned her head "Why were they trying to do that" she asked and I sighed "Honestly I have know Idea my self but continuing on, You See I Come from a kingdom known as Zawame"

"This Kingdom was ruled by the Kureshima family, who ruled the town and took every business there in exchange for protecting our kingdom and even gave the kids there a proper education" When I said that Louises eye's widened "Even the Peasants" She asked and I nodded "Amazing" she mumbled under her breath.

"Although not everyone liked how they ruled, some people home were destroyed, they're crops taken away by force and having to pay large taxes" I said before closing my eyes "To forget the hardships the youth of the kingdom had dance competition between different groups to make the people feel better and it did work until…" I went silent confusing Louise "Until what?" She asked "Until the Inves games began".

"You see the researchers of the capital had found the Hellhiem forest and began experimenting on the fruits and Lockseeds by giving the leaders of the dance groups driver so they could battle it out and test out there weaponry" Louise was shocked when I said this "Why would they do such a thing!" She yelled in shock "Because they thought they could easily train them to become great warriors to defeat the rulers of the forest"

"Rulers of the forest?" She asked and I looked at her "You see the forest was once a thriving planet but it started to grow the Helhiem fruits, One bite of these fruits can turn them into a Inves" When I said this Louise stood up in shock "W-what!" She yelled "Yeah the fruits ha e the ability to turn anyone into a monster only people with high enough will power can keep there mind but they become part of the forest"

"What do you mean?" She asked while sitting back down "You see in the forest there is a treasure known as he forbidden fruit that turn people into a god" Louise eyes widened when I said that "A god!?" She yelled and I nodded "Yeah, There was a huge war with in the kingdom, Lots of people died… including my father" Louise look to me with sympathy "How did he die?" She asked and I smiled "While we were trying to escape the city we heard a little girl crying so my dad went to save her but some monsters heard the crying as well, my dad threw the girl towards me and we ran away, but some of the monster cornered us, we thought it was the end until Kouta saved us by killing the monsters".

"He did?" Louise asked surprised "Yeah he was one of the leaders of the dance team so he still had the weaponry so him and the other teams with the weaponry were protecting people, anyway so he brought us back to the shelter and we were able to get back to our parents and after the invasion was over we left to another kingdom and the girl's family came to the same kingdom and she later on became my best friend" I said while thinking back to how me and Aki met.

I took out my phone and got out a picture of Me and Aki and I showed it to her "This is what she looks like, It's a picture of the New Years festival last year"

Aki was wearing a flower theme yukata, She had long brown hair and brown eyes, we were holding some food we got from the festival while we were wearing the same Gaim masks

Louise took the phone surprised at the device "This painting is so life like, who drew it" She asked and I just snickered "It's a… Uh magical device called a phone, it can save a picture just by pressing a button" I said before taking my phone back and taking a picture of louise "See" I said while giving it the phone back to Louise "Amazing" She said with sparkles in her eyes.

She realized what she was doing and quickly shook her head before giving me back my phone "A-Anyway moving on with the story" she said with a blush "Alright so, At the end of the war there were only two people left to fight one was Kouta Kazuraba, Leader of Team Gaim and Kaito Kumon Leader of Team Baron, They had transformed into overlords so they had a large army of Inves behind them, after a long battle, Kouta was able to win and he became a god along with one person who had also became a god Mai Takatsukasa, who I think is the girl in your dreams".

Louise was surprised by what I said "Oh so her name is Mai, okay but" she said which confused me "What?" I asked "How do you know all of this" She asked, I was surprised by this but then I just smiled and moved to my bag to take out a book, It's cover had a group of weapons on it with the title 'Heroes of Zawame' and it had an author of Mitsuzane Kureshima

"This is a book written by the youngest of the royal family and a member of team Gaim Mitsuzane Kureshima or Kamen Rider Ryugen"

Louise looked at the book and nodded "Okay and also I have another question" "Shoot" I responded and she looked around "Where's Daichi?" She asked and I just smiled "Oh, He said he was going to take a walk around the school" I said, it took a few minutes for her to respond before she rose up and ran through the door "Zerberst!" She yelled while running through the hallway.

"Huh, what was that about" I said to myself before lying down on the hay and closing my eyes "Well not my problem" I said before drifting off to sleep.

 **Five Minutes earlier**

 **Daichi P.O.V**

After the Salamander was done dragging me around the school, it threw me into a room, "Ow" I groaned from being dragged on the ground for five strait minutes, I looked around the room I was in, It was quite dark so I couldn't see much but I could tell someone else is in here.

"Welcome" I felt a large shiver crawl down my spine as I heard the sultry voice behind me, I slowly turned around although I wish I didn't, I saw Kirche in nothing but a blue night gown on her bed "What is this?" I questioned while slowly moving backwards towards the wall but she followed

"That's no way to treat your host" Kirche pouted playfully, before changing back to a seductive smile "I just wanted welcome you to my suite room Shiro… or was it Daichi, I always get you two mixed up".

"I-It's D-Daichi" I stammered while moving back even more, Yeah this was definitely bad

"Perfect, Daichi~" She said seductively, I felt a large shiver crawl down my back as she got closer "This May sound dirty but I am known as Kirche the Ardent" Looking at me Huskily she said "Like a torch, I'm easy to turn on and watching you in your armor made me light brighter than I have ever been before"

'I need an adult!' I thought as she wrapped her arms around my neck "Don't you get it, I'm in love with you" she said seductively her eyes glowing red 'SOMEBODY SAVE ME FROM THIS SITUATION' I thought as she grew closer and closer to me until.

"KIRCHE!" We heard third voice in the room as we turned our heads towards the winds to see a student at the window flying while looking at us "Kirche" He whined "You said we were going to meet tonight, What about the stuff about us having a passionate night together and Who's this guy"

"Sticks" Kirche gasped before getting up from me "Sorry but I'm a bit busy right now, let's meet again in a hour" Kirche said before using her wand to shoot a fireball at him making him fall.

"I-isn't t-that a t-three s-Tory fall" I stuttered while watching him fall to the ground "Ah don't worry he'll be fine, now" she said as she started to move towards me again "My family has been connected to romance and desire for a long time now, and right now I want burn up in my passion for you" She said as she got closer and closer

'Oh god, someone help me' shuddered as she got closer and closer to me "KIRCHE! We were meant to meet and hour ago, why are you here with another guy!"

My panic was momentarily silenced when we heard another guy outside the window, It wasn't sticks but apparently somebody else Kirche promised to have a date with, 'How horny are these kids' I wondered as I saw Kirche take her wand again "Geez, I'll see you in four hours okay" she said before shooting another fireball.

I almost felt sorry for him since he actually looked heart broken that I was with her while the other guy just looked ticked off "Sorry about those guys, they just don't understand that I want to be with the man I lo-" "Kirche!"

Suddenly three more men came up from the window angry at Kirche and she just poured as she got back up 'Wait, this is my chance' I thought as I quietly snuck out of the room while she was dealing wit the men.

"Finally I'm free!" I screamed as ran through the halls "DARLING!" I heard Kirche scream, I started run faster through the hall as if my life depended on it, until crashed into some "Agh" "Gah"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing" The girl screamed as I got up to see Louise on the ground "Louise?" The girl in question looked up to me surprised "Daichi?" She questioned but then "Darling!"

"Oh crap run!" I screamed before grabbing Louises hand started running as fast I could "H-Hey let go of me" Louise screamed before I stopped in front of a closet and we hid in it.

"Familiar, what is going o-" she couldn't finish since I covered her mouth 'Be quiet!' I whispered as I checked the cracks in the door to see if Kirche is still out there.

I was watching Kirche running through the walls along with he familiar until her familiar stopped and started sniffing the ground 'shit' I thought as it started tracking my scent 'think! Think!' I thought as I noticed a small hole in the wall that led to the next closet 'Please work, Please work' I thought as I took off my blue blaiser and tossed though the hole.

The salamander suddenly from the door we were at and started scratching the door next to us "Did you find him flame?" Kirche asked as she opened the door only to find my blaiser "Hm clever Darling~, I'll let you go for now~" she said before putting on my blaiser and walking back to her room with my blaiser.

"What was that all about" Louise questioned as we got out of the closet "Sorry Louise, But well-" Louise glared at me "But what" I sighed as I looked at her "Kirche tried to rape me" Louise's eye's widened and her jaw dropped "WHAT!" She screamed in angry "That bastard how dare she try to take my familiar!" She yelled as we walked back to her room "That's it tomorrow, I am going to town to get you two weapons to defend yourselves… and maybe some new clothes as well!"

"Won't you have school tomorrow" I asked and she smirked "Tomorrow's Void Day which means we get a day off" She said with pride and I sighed "Alright then" I said before sitting down next to Shiro and getting some sleep.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Kirche Zerbest woke up in a bad mood, a very bad mood as she got up she couldn't stop thinking how her Darling ran away from her like that, nobody has ever denied a night of passion with her but now.

"Hmm… seducing Daichi is going to be harder than I thought" she said as she got herself dressed "I've never gone after a guy who had played hard to get before. Heh… it probably mean he'll be an even better lover." She said with a smirk at the end.

"And you two are sure these are safe" a familiar voice came from out side the window as Kirche looked out the window to see Louise, Shiro and her Darling outside with some strange contraptions she never seen before.

"Don't worry Louise our lock vehicles are perfectly safe" Shiro said while sitting on the white and pink contraption "Yeah Louise, This is the fastest and safest way to get to town" Daichi said while sitting in the red, black and green contraption

"I-I'm not sure about this!" Louise stuttered fearfully, Daichi sighed and got up "Look Louise, This thing is basically a metal horse with wheels, It's faster then a normal horse and easier to ride, so if you just hang onto me tightly it should be fine" Daichi said while having his hand on Louises shoulder.

Louise blushed a bit before nodding "W-Well okay I trust you" Louise said before getting on the bike with Daichi and holding on tightly.

 **VROOM!**

"AAHH LET ME OFF! LET ME OFF," Louise screamed from the vibrations of the bike "Louise...we were just turning it on" Shiro said with a sweardrop "Oh heh heh" Louise laughed awkwardly

"We told you to relax, will keep this ride as smooth as possible" Daichi said calmingly before starting to drive the bike

 **VROOM!**

"AAAAAHHHH!" Louise screamed as the trio took off, with Louise screaming the entire way. Kirche watched the go surprised that the machine actually worked before she began to fume in jealousy "Why that little—, She trying to steal time with my new darling, it should be me in that contraption not her!, she already has another familiar, why is she trying keep both all to herself, I'll need tabitha's help for this" Kirche said before leaving her room towards her friends room and knocking on the door "Oh Tabitha~"

The girl question was currently in her room quietly reading a book on her bed until she grabbed her staff and gently waved before Kirche came crashing into the room.

Even though she was clearly talking, not a word came from her mouth until Tabitha waved her staff once again "— And that's why we have to go find them" Tabitha took a glance from her book at Kirche before looking back "Voidday" she said

Kirche sighed and sat on the other side of the bed "I know we have to spend this day bonding with out familiar, but I need help" Tabitha looked over at the red haired girl from her book "Why?" She asked and Kirche moved closer to her "Why else" Kirche asked incredulously "I'm going after Louise and her familiars" Tabitha stared at Kirche before looking back at her book "… Bad excuse"

Kirche moved to inform of Tabitha with pleading eyes "Don't you get it Tabitha I'm in love, Love! I wanted to spend my day with Daichi but Louise took him away before I could on some strange device" Tabitha still looking at her book replied "… No" she simply said before continuing her book

Kirche sighed before a Idea popped in her head "Oh well I guess you don't mind if Louise took Shiro either" Tabitha eye's widened before putting down her book "…What" she asked with a small bit of worry in her voice "Oh yes, poor Shiro was taken by Louise to who knows where if only we had some familiar that can find him" Tabitha stared at Kirche as if to say 'I know you're playing me but you're right' before she stood up and called for Sylphid

Tabitha stared at Sylphid before muttering some commands "Long Pink hair, brown curly hair and Shiro" Tabitha said before Sylphid nodded and let the pair get on her back before she flapped her wings and started flying to town

* * *

 **Tristainia**

 **Shiro P.O.V**

When I finally made it to town first, I returned my bike to its lock form, I was able to get here forest because Daichi had to get slow for Louise.

After waiting a few minutes I finally saw Daichi and Louise drive up to me, a bunch of people where surprised about the Rose attacker but I wasn't.

Anyway Louise slowly got off the bike was clearly dizzy and nauseous, Daichi had to hold her from falling down "Hey Uh Louise you okay" I asked and Louise looked to me with a glare "What do you 'urp' think" Louis before standing up straight

"Okay well first of all we should go get you guys some new clothes, I know a place near here that I can get a pretty good discount for" Louise said before mentioning us to follow her through the town area.

The town itself was quite lively with lots of people walking around talking, there were kids playing in the streets, People selling there stock underneath a tent and several restaurants and café all over the place, heck I'm pretty sure I saw a maid café as well.

I noticed something about all of the shops that confused me "Hey Louise, I have a question" she looked to me while continuing to walk "What?" She asked me "Why does all of the signs have pictures instead of words on them" I asked while pointing to signs next to the shops "Well you see unlike your kingdom, our kingdoms commoners can't afford an education so they use pictures because they can't read"

When Louise said that Daichi came up to me and we had another telepathic conversation 'What is she talking about?' He whispered to me 'Oh I told her that we come from a country far away that very different' Daichi nodded at my explanation 'Oh, alright'.

After walking for awhile we finally stopped in front of store that had a picture of a shirt on it so I could only guess that it was a clothes store "Heh, Reminds me of home doesn't it Daichi" I said and Daichi laughed a bit and nodded "Yeah, I miss that place" Louise looked to us confused "What are you two talking about?" Daichi smiled and looked to her "My dad used to own a clothes shop as well, although it was usually my designs that sells the most" Louise was surprised at this while I just smiled nostalgically

When we came there wasn't anyone in the store except a woman with blonde curled up hair reading a book "Hm? Oh Louise how are you, you're order still isn't finished yet if that's what you're here" The girl asked and Louise shook her head "Not today Ms Quinn today I'm buying clothes for these two" Louise said while motioning to us

"Oh you buying clothes for new boyfriends" Ms Quinn said with a smirk and Louise blushed "What! No! These are my familiars I'm buying clothes for them" Ms Quinn's as surprised at this "Wow I've never heard human familiars and not only two, guess you're not a Zero anymore" She said teasingly and Louise growled

"OH MY!" A guys yelled from upstairs and suddenly a big man with short brown hair, a beard and wearing a black shirt and pants rushed up to me and Daichi "I've never seen material like this before, and the way they are made is completely original, you two please let me buy these clothes off you" The man said coming really close to our faces with stars in his eyes

"Henry leave those two alone" Ms Quinn said in a stern voice "But Martha, just look at these clothes there style is so original, I have to know how to make them" Henry said with a whiny voice, Martha gave him glare that made our spines quiver in fear "F-Fine honey" Henry said before sadly going back upstairs.

Martha sighed and looked to us "Sorry about my husband, whenever he sees clothes that are interesting he turns into such a child" Daichi laughed a bit and replied "It's fine, in fact if you don't mind I could show you some of my designs" When Daichi said this the pair looked at him surprised "What?" Daichi smield at this "Yeah, I used to design clothes for my dads store before We were summoned here, you remind me a lot of him sir" When he said that Henry rushed towards and gave him a huge bear hug, I even heard some cracks "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! LETS GET STARTED" Henry than dragged Daichi upstairs to start working

"I have feeling that this will take awhile" I said before sighing "Come on Louise let's go do the other thing you wanted to do" I told her and she nodded before we left, leaving Daichi in the clutches of Henry.

After about 20 minutes of walking we stopped in front of a shop with rows of sword, shields, spears and maces lined up on the side with a old man behind a desk looking at us with clear greed in his eyes "Ah hell and welcome to my humble store, what can I do for you today"

"We're looking for some weapons for my familiars but since one of them is on a job, I'll only be buying one sword for him" Louise stated pointing to me and the merchants grin grew "Oh if you want a nice sword than I have a perfect one for a noble like you" He said before going in back to get the sword.

After few minutes of rummaging he came back out with a large golden sword about half the size of me with jewels on it, I know I'm not a expert on swords but even I could tell it was useless, but Louise couldn't tell "Its beautiful" Louise said with stars .in her eyes "It's was made by a famous Germanian alchemist" The merchant said with a large grin and clear greed in his eyes

"How much is it" Louise asked reaching for the pouch with her money in it "Three thousand new gold" Louises eye's widened when she heard that "What! That's enough for a new manor with servants included!" Louise said shocked "This sword is worth just as much" The man said trying to defend his choice

"Ok, look as nice as it is, I was kind of hoping for something a little more normal" I tried to offer "When I need to host a fancy party, or impress some snobs than I know where to go too" I said with a wink "WHAT?" Louise and the merchant asked shocked

"HAHAHAHA!, Looks like you've been shown up yah cheap stake" a voice suddenly came from the other side of the room "Huh who said that?" I asked as I looked around.

"Shut up Derf! always scaring off customers like that " The merchant said annoyed "Hey you're the one who's always giving your customers crap" The voice said and Louise looked to the merchant angry "What!" She said before chewing out the merchant

"Hey kid you sound like you need a good sword, why don't you come over here" the voice said and I nodded before following where the voice came from in the bargain bin "Where are you" I asked "Down here kid" The voice said from the bargain bin, I pulled out a brown rusted sword, like really rusted "Heh nice to meet ya kid" My eye's widened as I dropped the sword "Aaah Ghost!" I yelled out surprising Louise and the merchant "Oi I'm no ghost, I'm a sword!" The sword yelled out from the ground "S-Sorry" I said while picking him up

"No problem, mate you got a name kid" he asked and I was surprised by his accent "S-Shiro, Shiro Higara" The sword some how smirked at me "Well Shiro, Nice to meet ya the names Derf, Anyway If your looking for a good sword why don't ya try me out" Derf suggested and I nodded "Hey merchant guy, do you have a fighting dummy I could borrow" I asked and the merchant nodded "Yeah I have one in back" He said before taking us out back where there was practice dummy

"You ready kid" Derf asked and I nodded "Yeah, let's do this" I said before getting into fighting position, I noticed my hand beginning to glow which caught Derf's attention 'He couldn't be, could he?' He whispered but I still heard it "I could be what?" I questioned "Never mind, let's do this" eh said quickly and I just paid it no mind

I quickly got into a fighting position and quickly slashed the dummy 6 times until I jumped up high and landed back down with a downward slash before stabbing the head, "A-Amazing" The merchant said and Louise agreed

"Nice job kid" Derf said and I agreed "Yeah not bad if I do say so my self… Hm I wonder what happened if I henshined" I placed my belt on to my waist and took out my Orange lockseed "What's that kid" Derf asked and I smirked "Just watch buddy" I said before unlocking the lockseed

 **ORANGE!**

When I unlocked the lock the metallic orange appeared over me "What the fuck is that" The merchant said in shock and Louise smirked "My Familiars powers" Louise said in pride

I placed the lockseed on my driver and locked in place

 **LOCK ON!**

I gripped the yellow knife before pushing it up

 **Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi on Stage!**

The orange landed on me and slowly folded around me while energy wrapped around me becoming my Gaim armor but it also wrapped around Derf and he became the Muso Saber

"Wow, what happened to me, I feel like a brand new sword" Derf yelled in shock and I smirked "Not bad right now check this out" I said before swinging my sword really fest and being able to cut up the dummy head into piece before using the gun on my sword the chest and cutting the the dummy in half "Hey Louise, I think I'll have this one" I said and Louise nodded

 **1 Hour later**

 **Shiro P.O.V**

So after we bought Derf, I had returned back to normal but Derf decided to stay as the muso saber saying "I feel like a newly made sword mate" so after we had bought the sword and even a white sheath for only 100 gold, we walked to the clothes store where Daichi was, he was pretty surprised that Derf could talk as well, anyway he had made us some new clothes for me, him and even Louise.

Right now I was wearing a blue and black hoodie with a white shirt, brown trousers and black shoes. On the other hand Daichi's was wearing a Dark red blaiser with a black shirt, he had black trousers and black shoes.

So anyway Louise is currently taking a rest at the clothes shop while Daichi sis helping Henry with making the clothes while me and Derf decided to take a look around the town and as we were walking through town we decided to have a talk.

"So partner could you tell me about that armor of yours" Derf asked as we walked through town "Oh that's my rider armor, I can summon different armors based on different fruit locks" Derf was surprised by this "Really mate, that's impressive" I smiled and nodded at that "Yeah, I'm not the only one who can do it, Daichi can do it as well" Derf was definitely impressed at this.

"Hahahaha looks like I got some nice new partners" I smiled at that as we continued on forward through the town "So Derf What's you story" I asked and he started laughing "Hahahaha, I've been through lots a battle through my life, always being wielded by the strongest of heroes" I was surprised "Wow that impressive buddy" I commented and we started continuing our walk.

"Kamen Rider Gaim" I heard, I turned around to see someone in all white, with a long white trench coat, he was holding a black gameboy looking thing with a small sword on a gun on it, but his helmet looked familiar it was a yellow with black scratched eye and a black mouth 'Where have seen that helmet before' I thought until my eyes widened in shock "PAC-Mmmf"

Before I could finish he quickly covered my mouth and took me in to an ally "Hey! who are you!" I yelled out drawing Derf our in defense "No need for violence" he told me with his hand out "Says the guy who dragged me into a ally" I told him and he sighed "I am sorry, I didn't want to cause worry with the people" He told me, I was hesitant at first but I slowly put Derf back in my sheath

"Thank you. you may have some quest so let me explain" he said motioning me to sit down on a box "Now my name is Doctor Pac-man, I'm a researcher from another dimension" My eye widened when he said that "Another dimension?" I asked and he nodded "Yes, I researched a disease from another dimension that allowed me the ability to travel through other dimensions and now I need your help with a problem Im facing".

"Why?" I questioned making him sigh "A rider from my original world is in trouble and I need your help to save him" He looked down as if he was sad "Please this person means a lot to me and I don't want him to die if I can do something save him, I'll pay you back with lockseeds I promise"

"Can you give me moment" I asked and he nodded walking out of the ally "So Derf, what ya think" I asked the sword in my sheath "I trust him, he clearly wasn't lying so might as well" I nodded "Yeah plus I wanna see this new dimension" Derf laughed at that "Yeah can't wait to see what new monsters we can fight there" I nodded and walked up to Pac-man

"Alright we'll do it" Dr Pac-man looked to me confused "We?" He asked and Derf came out of his sheath "He's talking bout me mate" Derf responded and Dr Pac-man nodded surprised "A-Alright then, let's go" He said before walking into the ally and taking out a game looking device, It had a picture of a pink rider that looked like Mighty from Mighty action x. He then pressed the button the device

 **GENIUS GAMER EX-AID!**

A large game screen appeared in front of Pac-man with a picture of the pink rider in front of four large land masses "Jump into the screen, it should take you there" Pac-man told before jumping in, I looked to Derf with a smile "You ready Derf" I asked and He nodded "Ready when you are partner" He said and I ran into the the screen before I saw a bright flash.

 **(Authors note: If you guys want to see what happened to Shiro than read Gamindustri Start chapter 5 after this)**

 **1 hour 30 minutes later**

 **Daichi P.O.V**

"Finally we can leave" Louise said as we left the clothes store tired and I agreed "Yeah, well at least we can finally leave, wanna get something to eat" I asked and Louise agreed "Of course, I'm craving for some Cookberry pie right now" Louise said and we started heading towards a café until.

"DDDDDAAAAARRRRLLLIIINNNGGG~" I heard a familiar voice that made my spine shiver, I turned around to get my face forced into a hug by a red haired pain in my ass "Oh darling, I almost couldn't recognize you with those amazing new clothes you have on you" Kirche said while choking me "Zerberst let him go you're choking him" Louise said and Kirche looked at her "Oh please Louise, My darling love my affection right darling~" "h-help me" I said almost out of breath.

"Stop" Tabitha said Who was behind Kirche "Oh fine" Kirche said before letting me go 'Thank sweet god' I thought before taking in as much air as I could "Zerberst, what are you doing here!?" Louise asked angrily "I came here to get my darling back from you, you could never satisfy him with your small body" When Kirche said that, I swear I could hear a glass shattering "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Louise yelled before jumping in Kirche.

Before I could stop them I felt a tap on my shoulder as I turned around to see Tabitha "What's up?" I asked and Tabitha responded "Where is Shiro" she asked me and I shook my head "He's taking a walk around the town, where meeting up later" Tabitha was clearly disappointed at this before nodding

"Anyway girls stop fighting" I said trying to separate the two girls from there cat fight "NO THIS BITCH HAS TO PAY!" Louise yelled trying to lunge back at Kirche "Oh my such anger, guess I shouldn't worry about you taking darling away with such anger" Kirche said with a smirk

"Why you damn-" "RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!" Before Louise could finish we heard large roar scaring every one in town "What was that?" Louise questioned scared "You three find Shiro, I think what's here is a Inves" I said surprising the girls "A Inves" they yelled and I nodded "But how" Louise asked "Remember that portal" I said and Louise's eye widened before nodding and they ran to find Shiro as I ran towards the roar.

When I made it I saw three Inves a Bat, a deer one and a Byakko one, I took out my driver and placed on my waist before taking out my new chili lock seed "Time to try this one out" I said before unlocking the lock

 **Chili!**

A large metallic chili above me and I locked the seed on my driver

 **Lock on!**

I pulled the yellow knife on my driver opening the driver

 **Come on! Chili Arms! Blazing Flame Heart of Heat!**

The chili landed on me before unfolding, it looked similar to my banana arms except the shoulder pad on my right looked like a chili head, my helmet looked similar to Shiro's strawberry arms and a large red lance appeared in my hand with a chili at the top with seeds hanging around the top, I suddenly knew what it could do the seeds were able to be used as grenades.

 **(Play Never Surrender Gaim them)**

I jumped up high trying to stab the Byakko Inves but it caught it when I was close so I was trying push it in but then the deer Inves came in and slashed us with its two sword sending us back.

Then suddenly the Bat Inves lifted me up high so it could drop me so I took off one of the seeds and threw it at the ground causing a small explosion to occur, I then flipped my lance around and stabbed the bat in the face making it drop me to the ground.

When I landed I was surrounded by the three Inves so I gripped the yellow knife and pulled it three times

 **Chili Au lait**

I rose my lane into the air before slamming it into the ground causing a small wave of flames to to be formed around and moved out wards killing the Byakko and Deer Inves's But the Bat Inves flew up to dodge the wave until it was shot down by an arrow sending it into the waves.

I looked to where the arrow was shot thinking that it was Shiro but I was shocked to see a pink female rider with Asian themed clothing, a Sengoku Driver with a peach lockseed, a mix between a gun and a bow **(Think kuuga Pegasus form weapon)** , her armor looked like shiros ichigo armor except it was a peach and a helmet that was shaped like a peach.

She looked it me and aimed her bow-gun at me "Who are you!" She questioned "My names is Daichi Higara or Armored rider Baron, What's yours" I replied and she seemed confused "Armored rider?" She asked and I replied "A warrior from my home country that protects the innocent from monsters like those" she seemed quite at first but then she lowered her gun "You seem trust worthy enough, I can't tell you my real name but you can call me, Armored rider Marika"

I nodded and looked to the Crack "We should wait here, Incase any more Inves's come through" I said walking up close to the crack "Inves? You mean the monsters" Marika asked and I nodded "Yeah there monster that live in the crack"

" **Thump"**

"What was that" Marika questioned and I looked through crack to see something coming through "Get out of the way!" I yelled before we jumped out of the way.

A large ball with spike on it rolling through the crack before it unfolded it self, It was large grey monster with a large mouth, it had small legs and large arms with spikes on the hands and it's shoulders.

"Looks like I'm going to need something stronger" I said taking out my mango lockseed and unlocking it and making a metallic mango appear over me

 **Mango arms**

I replaced my chili lockseed with the mango lockseed and I cut it open.

 **Come On! Mango Arms! Fight of Ham~mer!**

The mango landed on me forming into the Manga arms and the mango hammer appeared in my hand "Marika let's do this" I yelled out and she nodded aiming her gun at the Inves

The Inves roared before becoming a ball again and rolling towards us, I used my hammer to knock it on its side, unrolling it self and when it did Marika used her gun to shoot the Inves but it didn't seem to do anything but annoy it "Damn it we need help, where's Shiro" I yelled out in vain as it roared

 **End song**

 **Allyway**

 **Shiro P.O.V**

After we helped Reiji save his friend me and Doctor Pac-man left that dimension and when we did we were back in the allyway, where we left

"I must thank you for your help" Pac-man insisted on "Nah you don't have to, meeting Reiji, Compa and Iffy was pretty fun, although I wish I got to meet that other girl" I said remembering the lilac haired girl that was infected by the dragon

"Sorry but we couldn't stay there any longer or you wouldn't be able to come back" He explained before pulling out a bag "Here's your pay" he said offering me the bag "No No it's fine, I had fun" I tried to deny him but he wouldn't hold up "I insist, take them" He said and sighed and took the bag and when I opened them I was surprised to see two lockseeds

One of the lockseeds was a watermelon one and the other one was of Reiji's rider form, Ex-aid "The green one is one of the most rarest lockseeds out there while the Ex-aid one is one I made my self" Now this confused me "You made this" I asked and He nodded "Yes you can create new lockseeds by infecting into a certain energy source and the lockseed will changing depending on the energy source, although these lockseeds can only be used at least 4-5 times and it takes a lot of energy to use" he explained and I nodded "Alright well Thanks" I said before leaving

As I left the alleyway I noticed a lot of people running away in fear "Hey what going on" I asked a guy who was running away "Some monster are attacking the town" He told me before he started running again "Crap Inves's are here, hopefully Daichi can hold on" I said before placing my driver on my waist and taking out my lime lockseed an unlocking it summoning a large lime

 **LIME!**

I placed the lockseed on my driver and locking the lockseed in place before unlocking it

 **Soiya! Lime arms! Captain of Sour!**

The lime landed on me changing into my lime arms and Derf changed into my pirate sword "Woah I can change shape as well" Derf said surprised "Heh check this out" I said before unfolding my Sakurai Hurricane and getting on it and driving to where the monster is

After a few minutes of driving I saw Louise, Kirche and Tabitha in the crowd and they told me where Daichi is and how he's fighting the Inves by himself, so I drove to where they were.

 **Inves Crack**

 **Third person P.O.V**

Baron and Marika were fighting the new Inves and where having some trouble with it, Baron was able to do some damage with it and Marika had changed to a Cherry arms to do more damage.

Marika Cherry arm's had chest plate and two round shoulder pads with stalks that dispensed her weapons which was a slingshot and grenades, her helmet had two stalks on coming out of her helmet and her visor was red and slightly stuck out making her look like a certain other peach themed rider.

Anyway Baron and Marika were pantsing for air as they were injured from the Inves attacks while the Inves was completely fine although breathing heavily.

"Damn it, where is he" Baron cursed until he heard the sound of a bike "DAICHI!" He heard the Shiro yelled as he drove up to the other two riders "Yo Daichi sorry I kept you waiting, Who's this" Shiro asked pointing to Marika "You May call me He- I mean Armored rider Marika" Shiro nodded and folded up his bike "Nice to meet ya" Shiro said giving Marika a hand-shake

The Inves roared loudly summoning other infantry Inves out from the ground that the crack had infected, there was at least.

"Guys, I'll take care of the big guy, you guys take care of the small fry" Daichi told the other two riders while getting out his hammer "Right!" They said at the same time while taking out there weapons

 **(Play B.a.t.t.l.e.g.a.m.e by rider girls)**

Marika ran up to five of the ten Inves and shot her cherry bombs at them, they exploded at the Inves although most of them were able to get out of the way one of them was hit by the explosion killing it.

This got the other Inves angry as they gathered up around her, Marika jumped up into the air and the knife on her drive once

 **Cherry Squash!**

She aimed her slingshot in the middle of Inves and shot out a small red cherry that did nothing at first, It confused the Inves until one touched the cherry causing it to split in to mini cherry's and each one exploded.

On the other side Gaim was currently riding a Inves while slashing it with Derf and shooting it with his gun until he jumped off it and placed the lime lockseed on his gun.

 **1**

 **10**

 **100**

 **1000**

 **Lime Shoot**

Gaim aimed his gun at the Inves before shooting a long shot at it causing it or exploded as he returned the lockseed to the driver and looked back to the others "Who wants some" he yelled

Gaim held the yellow knife and pulled it a once causing energy to charge into Derf "Woah what's this" Derf yelled out surprised "This is our new power partner" Gaim yelled before slashed at the Inves creating a large energy slash which caused all of them to explode

Mean while with Baron he was currently knocking away the big Inves constant rolling attacks with his hammer "Damn how strong is his skin" He said before Dodging another rolling attack

"I have to stop him from moving but he's too fast" Daichi gritted as he knocked away another attack "Wait that's it" He though as he skidded to a stop

Baron began to spin around with his hammer charging up yellow energy into the head of the Hammer until her threw it toward the Inves creating a large projection of the hammer head at the Inves which stuck it in place

"Shiro, Marika" Daichi yelled out as the other two ran up towards after finishing up there Inves "What's up Daichi" Shiro asked "Let's finish this together" Daichi said and the Shiro and Marika

Nodded. Marika pulled the knife on her driver and pulled back her sling shot

 **Cherry sparking!**

Her driver as she shot out two grenades which became a large energy cherry which smooshed the Inves together before exploding knocking the Inves back "Yosh, let's do this Derf" Shiro said "Yeah let's finish this" Derf responded

Shiro took off his lockseed and placed it on Derf, he begun to charge with energy as Shiro pulled the knife on his driver

 **1**

 **10**

 **100**

 **1000**

 **10000**

 **Lime Charge!**

 **Lime Sparking!**

Gaim first shot out a single powerful shot form his gun and then he slashed his sword vertically creating a vertical energy slash the two energy combines before hitting the Inves making it cut in half before exploding.

 **(End song)**

Shiro fell down tired "we did it… WE DID IT" Gaim laughed as stuck his arms and legs into the air. Baron sighed as he closed lips lockseed returning to normal "You're such a kid sometime" Daichi facepalmed "Ah shut up a Daichi, you know you're glad" Shiro said sitting up and then closed his lockseed returning to normal as well.

"Hehehehe" They moved they're heads towards the third rider there "Sorry it just you two are so much like brothers" She said as the two boys looked to each other and then back to Marika "We are brothers" Marika jumped a bit

"Oh sorry, you two don't look like brothers, I just thought you were friends" The two boys sighed at the same time "We get that a lot"

Daichi turned his head towards the Marika with a smile "It was nice to fight with you, I hope we can do this again sometime" Daichi said with a blush and Marika nodded "Yeah so do I" Marika was about to close her lockseed as well but then

 **Ding dong**

A large bell was heard as they turned there heads towards the setting sun "Oh no, I have to leave now, I hope we meet again Daichi" Marika said before running off jumping on to roof to leave faster

"She was nice" Shiro said as he got back up "Y-Yeah she really is" Daichi said with a blush which was not unnoticed by Shiro "Oh is that a blush I see" Daichi's eyes widened as he shook his head "What no, a-Anyway let's go meet up with Louise" Daichi suggested and Shiro nodded "Right"

The two brothers run off towards the girls and explained to them what happened, they were very surprised about the third rider, They then decided to leave with Daichi and Shiro ridding there bikes while Louise, Kirche and Tabitha riding Sylphid but as they leave they are watched by Marika

"Well I didn't expect Daichi and his brother to know Louise but I'm glad, now I can rest easy knowing she is safe hands" she says as she closes up her lockseed revealing what she looks like.

She had short purple hair with blue eyes and silver tiara, she was wearing completely white dress with green jewels on them and a purple cloak, This was Henrietta the princess of the capital

"I can't wait to see you again my best friend" As she says this a zipper, zips up the screen revealing all of Gaim and Barons lockseeds

* * *

 **And done so what you guys think about the introduction of Marika, I liked it I think third female rider helping out might work in this story and also about Doctor Pac-man being in it, this was to explain Shiro's cameo in Gamindustri Start, what I like continuity**

 **Anyway like I said earlier I am taking a break after I do the Christmas special for Gamindustri start and I am also looking for a beta reader so if I anyone interested please send me a Message**

 **And one more thing After I come back from the break I'm starting up a new story, I have polo for it on my profile here are the choices**

 **Drive through Remnant: Rwby/ Kamen Rider Drive**

 **Konooo suba: Kono suba/ Kamen Rider ooo**

 **Blade of the new world: In another world with my smartphone/ Kamen Rider blade**

 **Shining Ultra Heroes: Ultraman R/B/ My hero academia**

 **Wake up! DxD : Kamen Rider Kiva/ Highschool dxd**

 **Science vs Magic: Kamen Rider build/ Highschool dxd**

 **Legend of Kuuga: Kamen Rider kuuga/ Breath of the wild**

 **Hero of Remnant: Ben 10/ Rwby**

 **Phantom Dimension Wizard: Kamen Rider wizard/ Neptunia**

 **So if you see anything you like than vote on the poll on my profile**

 **Also thank you D3ADPOOLK1d for the lockseed suggestions**

 **Anyway S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**


	5. The Royal Reaper

**Hey guys and welcome to Chapter five of Armored rider of Zero and in this chapter some big things are going to be happening so just read on but anyway let's get this thing started**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's and Thanks D3ADPOOLK1d for the Oc Lockseed sounds.**

 **Op: Hands**

* * *

 **Tristania**

 **Third person P.O.V**

It was a dark knight in the Capital city of the Country, People men where leaving the pubs to return home in drunken messes or Royals going to fancy parties in a Royal manors.

But one figure was not doing any of these things, This figure was hanging from the side of the large castle as he watched a certain party of royals in a mansion with his handmade binoculars, he scoffed watching the royals treat the maids and butlers so badly.

The man stood up and put away the binoculars before taking out a Sengoku Driver and attaching it to his waist before jumping off the building towards the mansion, the lights of the city revealing what he looked like.

He was wearing a black waist length hooded coat with a black mask with red markings and red glowing red eyes, He also had black gloves on his hands. He was wearing silver trousers with black boots as well and he flowing brown colored hair, he looked at least 19 years old

He jumped form building to building until he reached the mansion as he looked into see at least fifty royals dressed up in masks as they walked around talking, eating and treating the people that actually worked like trash.

The figure growled until he took out a small green shuriken and threw it into the party destroying all of the lights surprising the royals "What happened!", "Who turned off the lights", "Get guards!","Is someone attacking us?" The figure scoffed breaking the window and jumping in.

This caught the Royals attention as they all looked to the figure "I-Is that", "N-No it cant be… can it?" The royals started to get scared of the figure as he just took out a lockseed with a rip cage on it and then he unlocked it.

 **Skull!**

He placed the lockseed on his driver and locked it before pulling the yellow knife upwards.

 **Skull Arms: Mr Nobel Reaper!**

A giant skull appeared from the shadows scaring all of the nobles before it dropped on to him. The skull grew sharp bones that stabbed into the mans body and seeping dark shadows quickly covering his body become a armor and mask and his brown hair becoming pure white, the skull and bones shrunk into him become a armor shaped like a rib cage.

The man lifted his hand and dark energy came from it bring out a long katana like sword with a demonic face on the hilt and a long black blade "Now… count up your sins" He said pointing towards the group of the royals.

The a few of the nobles drew out there wands fired some fire spells at the figure but he just slashed them away before rushing up to one of the Nobles and stabbing him in the chest before kicking one into the wall breaching his neck.

The rest of the Nobles where shocked at this before shooting out more spells but the figure jumped away and lifted up a table before taking out another shuriken and throwing at the chandeliers to make them fall killing most of the royals.

He then jumped back up and started slashing royal left to right, some tried firing some magic back at him but he just knocked back with his sword, and soon all of the royals in the room where dead.

He then looked over to the maids and butlers who were cowering in fear of him, he looked at them for a moments before walking towards the paintings and grabbing a few and handing the paintings to the servants.

"Sell these and run away, If you stay here, the royal guards may try to get you" He said before climbing towards the windows but before he could leave one of the skates asked him a question "Who are you?" She asked, he was silent for a bit before answering "I am the Noble Reaper"

He then jumped out of the window and grabbing onto a close building before running away from the mansion.

 **Hideout**

 **Reaper P.O.V**

After finishing up my work on killing those fucking monsters, I had left the crime scene and gave the maids and butlers a way to live a nice life.

After climbing from building to building I finally made to my hideout where I took off my armor and light all of the torches on so I could see in the room and that's when I noticed someone else there as well "The Noble Reaper, If I'm , not mistaken, I am Fouquet and I need your help" I turned around to see a woman a green haired woman wearing a blue dress and black cloak covering her face.

"You said that like it explains why there's a complete stranger in my place, sitting in the dark in my second favorite chair" I answered her as she got back up giggling sinisterly, I'm sure she's not plotting something.

"Sorry, but I needed to meet with you" I rose my eyebrow when she said that as I sat down in my favorite chair "You see, my employer has asked me to do a Job within Tristan academy, now normally I wouldn't have any trouble with this kind of job but, some new factors were added to the equation".

This got my interest when she said that "And what are these factors?" I asked and she smirked "There have been sightings of other people with powers much like your own and two of them reside in the academy"

"What!?" My eye's widened in surprise when she this, 'How could some royal contain this power meant to protect the poor' I though as I growled in anger she noticed this and smirked "You See, There's something I need in the academy but I don't want those two stopping me so I need you to keep them distracted Alright" she said with a smirk

I sighed before looking at her "Alright but only so I can teach those others riders a lesson, I'm going to stake out there so I can find out they're strengths and weaknesses" I said and she smirked before standing back up "I look for to working with you 15" she said before leaving.

I sighed before looking over at the shrine in my room "I swear to you master, I'll make any royal who dares to treat us like trash will pay" I said before lighting up the lights on my shrine and praying to my old master.

* * *

 **Tristan academy**

 **Daichi P.O.V**

It's been two weeks since we fought the Inves and met Marika and a lot of things have happened since then for example some of the students and even some of the teachers have been calling me and Shiro nobles because of our armor we kept on denying it but they didn't believe us.

Kirche has continued to try to make me hers by trying to sleep with me but I've been able to either luck out or outsmart her to escape her escapades, you can probably guess that Louise wasn't happy even though I never really did anything it was all Kirche.

Shiro has become pretty popular with the Maids and chefs, He's helped them with there jobs even though most of them told him he shouldn't do it but he just told them it was fine, currently Tabitha is teaching him how to read the writing of this world and surprisingly he is actually getting the hang of it.

Right now me and Shiro were walking around the hallway of the schools when we started to hear some of the students talking about something "Did you hear what happened" One of the students and the others nodded "Yeah, the Noble reaper came to a noble party in the capital and murdered all of the guests before escaping" The other student said in fear before we got out of ear-shot.

"Who's the Noble Reaper?" Shiro asked me as we continued walking through the halls. I just shrugged "How am I meant to know, I don't know everything" I said as we made our way to the kitchen.

 **Shiro P.O.V**

When we came in to the kitchen we weren't expecting to see the entire kitchen in ruin, Plates, cups and glasses were shattered, food and soups were over flowing from the pots and all of the maids and chefs trying to keep everything in order.

"What the hell happened in here!" Daichi yelled in shock as all of the workers noticed us "Mr Shiro, Mr Daichi thank the founder you're here" Siesta said happy to see us "What happened?" I asked as she sighed and pointed over to the Head chef Marteau was berating a man with brown hair weaeing a butler suit with black gloves and he looks at least a year older than Daichi.

"Who's that?" I asked as we looked at him bowing while Marteau is berating him "He's a new worker here, his name is Xander apparently he lived in the country side for most of his life so he is still unfamiliar with the cooking equipment we have here".

I looked over to the two and sighed before walking over to Xander and the Marteau "Marteau, why don't you give him a rest" Marteau smiled when he saw me while Xander just looked confused "Ah one of our swords I'm glad you're here" he said with a smile

"What's up?" I asked as he smiled and slapped Xander's back "Well you see this guy still isn't familiar with how this school works so I was wondering if you and your brother could teach him how the place works, I'll definitely pay you back for this" he said while clapping his hands together praying.

"A-Are you sure sir" Xander said surprised at what he said and Marteau nodded with a smile "Of course kid you need to learn or you'll be out of here by next week" He said his face changing to a stern look.

Xander's eye widened in fear as he rushed to Marteau and began shaking him rapidly "No I can't lose this job, Please there has to be another way" Xander asked while freaking out, the Marteau grabbed him and hit him in the head "Cut it out, now Shiro in two days I want you and Daichi to help Xander to figure out how this place works got that" He yelled at me and even Daichi heard that as we nodded "G-Got that"

Marteau than turned to Xander with stern eyes "Now you go help the others clean up your mess now!" Xander saluted before beginning to clean with his mess with the maids and cooks.

"L-Lets go find Louise S-Shiro" Daichi said a bit scared and I nodded as we left the kitchen towards the courtyard.

When we made it to the courtyard we saw a whole group of students at the entrance of the school clambering together to see something coming in, We noticed Louise there as well so we went to meet with her.

"Yo Louise" I called out to her making her turn around surprised to see us "They're you two are where have you been" Daichi sighed and looked at her "We were just walking through the school, what's wrong with that?" Daichi asked with his arms crossed "W-Well you should've told me" She said before turning back to the crowd.

"So what's going on?" I asked looking at the crowd "Didn't you hear Princess Henrietta is visiting for the Familiar Exhibition tomorrow" This surprised me and Daichi as we looked at each other than back at her "Exhibition?" Louise sighed and looked to us "That's right that means we will have to think of a act tomorrow got that" Daichi sighed and looked at her "You forgot about it didn't you" Louise blushed and looked away "I have no Idea what you're talking about" Daichi just rolled his eyes at that.

"THEY'RE HERE!" One of the students yelled as we all looked towards a carriage coming through the entrance. The entire group made space to let the Carriage pass by and when it passed it us I could've sworn the person looked at us and smiled.

We all followed the carriage till it came to a stop so we can see the Princess in all her glory. She soon came out of the carriage She had short red hair with a silver Tierra on her head, She was wearing a white dress with green jewels and a purple cloak.

She was next to another girl which I guess is her body guard. She had short blonde hair with green eyes, She was wearing a dark green battle dress with a white cloak and she was holding on to a sword on her side.

"Huh So that's the princess" I said looking at her until I noticed Louise smiling at the princess while Daichi was blushing at the sight of the princess "Hey you two Okay" I said snapping my fingers to wake them up but it didn't work, they were like that for awhile even when the group already left

"Hey Louise, Daichi snap out of it" I said shaking it them which snap them out of they're daydream "What!" They both yelled at me which made me jump "You just were staring into space" Daichi sighed and looked at me "We were looking at the princess" This made me confused so I looked back to where they were looking and then back to them "But she's not even here any more" I said pointing to where the group was.

"W-Well anyway let's decide on what we should do for the exhibition" She said while crossing her arms and Daichi did the same while I just scratched my head "Hmm… I have an Idea!" I said raising my hand "What is it" Louise and Daichi asked with interest in there voice "Well it's kinda obvious, Me and Daichi will have a sparring match" I said with a smug grin on my face.

They seemed to legitimately consider it as they were thinking it over "That's actually not a bad" Daichi said and Louise agreed "Alright than now that, that's settled it's classes are over so I'm going to bed" Louise said before going towards her room with Daichi following "You coming?" He asked and I shook my head "Nah I've got something to do" I said splitting off from them and taking out a notebook from my bag

 **Dusk**

 **Tristan academy roof**

 **Shiro P.O.V**

I was up on the roof doing one of my favorite hobbies drawing pictures of Kamen Riders that Gentaro told us about in class.

"Okay let's see here which side should I draw with it?" I said drawing a rider from Fuuto that Gentaro invited over to the club a few months ago.

While I was drawing a heard someone coming up to the roof as I looked over to see a Tired Xander coming up "Hey Xander" I said catching his attention "Oh! Um" he said trying to remember my name "It's Shiro" I told him as he nodded and sat next to me.

"So um Shiro what are you doing here?" Xander asked curiously as I smirked and showed him my notebook "Drawing with this" I said handing him my notebook, he took a look inside it and was surprised "This isn't a bad drawing, but who are these?" He asked showing me some of the riders I've drawn.

I took the book back and flipped through the pages "Kamen Riders" He looked at men with a interested look "Kamen Riders? I smiled nostalgically remember them "Heroes from my home country, like my teacher said 'They're guys who fight humanity's enemies in secret'" I said remembering how Gentaro first told me about them.

"How does your teacher know about them" Xander asked me and I smiled "He was one" Xander almost fell when he heard that "WHAT!" I laughed at his reaction a bit before showing a drawing made of Fourze "This a picture of him as a rider, Kamen Rider Fourze" he looked at it and sweat dropped "His head looks weird" I smiled and laughed "That was the first thing I though as well"

We talked for a bit longer before I noticed something about him "Hey Xander?" He looked over to me at my question "Yeah Shiro?" I pointed to his gloved hands with a symbol like a skull on it "Where'd you get theses gloves" When I said that a frown grew on his face "Before I came here I was taught by my master, he used to say 'Those who dirty they're hands don't have the right to touch others'"

'Sounds like he was a cook' I thought before smiling "Sounds rough" I said laughing a bit while he just frowned more "What happened to him" I asked and he sighed "One day, some royals came to his home and… killed him" I was shocked at this before I decided to pat his back "I'm sure he'd be happy at what you're doing now" He smiled and looked at me "Yeah I'm sure he would"

 **Roof**

 **Third person P.o.v**

After a few more minutes Shiro finally decided to take his leave and when he did Xander took out a Lockseed with a rib cage in it "Kamen Rider Huh… Alright then" he stood up looking at the setting sun with his lockseed in front of him "From now on, I'll call myself Kamen Rider Reaper"

 **Louise room**

 **Third person P.O.V**

When Shiro returned to Louise's room he saw Louise and Daichi drinking some tea while Derf was simply taking a nap within his scabbard

"Hey guys" Shiro said sitting down with them "Where were you?" Louise asked taking a sip of her tea "Well I was talking to the new worker here, Xander he's pretty cool" Shiro said making himself some tea.

Daichi put down his drink and looked at Louise "So Louise could you tell us a bit about this Noble Reaper" Louise shuddered at the thought before looking at the two "You haven't heard of the Noble Reaper" She yelled with widened eyes

"No" The two boys said at the same time and Louise just sighed "No one knows who he is, he comes to different meetings of royals and kills them" The two boys spit out there drinks and looked at her shocked "Really" Daichi asked and she nodded.

"Then why would the Princess come here then" Shiro asked and Daichi thought about "She's either extremely Brave or is extremely ignorant" Louise slapped her hands on the table and glared at Daichi "Don't talk to my best friend like that!" Louise yelled before she shut her mouth in realization "L-Look just… D-Don't talk about her like that okay or I'll punish you!"

The two boys were silent and looked to each other before looking back at her "Did you just say that the Princess was you best friend?" Daichi asked and Louise blushed "U-Um U-Uh" She stuttered and the two boys got closer to her face with a glare.

 **Knock knock**

Before they could get any answers out of her the some knocks were heard at the door and Louise quick got up to the door to open it and when she did, she saw two people wearing hoods. "W-Who are you?" Louise said pointing her wand at the two, one of them was about to attack her but the other one stopped her and removed her hood.

The pulled back her hood to reveal a girl with a kind face and dark purple hair "It has been a long time Louise Françoise" Louise jaw dropped and her eyes widened in shock "YOUR HIGHNESS!" The two boys eyes widened and her jaws dropped in shock "WAIT WHAT!"

That was when Louise quickly bowed to ground while closing her eyes "Your highness, What are you doing here?, You shouldn't bother your self coming to a place like this, this late" Henrietta frowned looking at her "Louise, Please don't treat me as the princess, we are childhood friends after all"

The two boys suddenly nodded and Shiro asked "So you two boys know each other" Louise turned around her while blushing "I was given the honor of being The princesses royal play mate in out youth" Henrietta sighed and looked at her "Can you not say we were childhood friends" asked Henrietta with a sad smile before her eye started watering "I…I missed you so very much."

"Princess" Louise muttered before stepping close to her "I'm sorry…" Henrietta apologized wiping her tears away "It's just after my parents died the only real person I could talk openly with was Agnes here" she said pointing to the other girl behind her who removed her hood to reveal her blonde guard.

The two boys eyes widened before looking down they both knew very well what it was like losing a family member they cared greatly for.

"Princess" The two boys murmured looking at her and she looked at them "We're Sorry about your family… we both know what's it like losing a family member although your probably worse than us" Daichi said before both boys bowed They're heads down in respect.

"Thank you" Henrietta smiled gently at the two boys "I would like to speak to you two before we leave but for now, I wish to speak with my childhood friend" she said turning to Louise.

"A-Ah" Louise began to blush, taken aback by Henrietta's words which may have been compounded by how Henrietta was smiling at the group "Thank you, Princess" Henrietta giggled a bit looking at her "Now Louise, you don't have to speak like that, just call me my old nickname" Louise blushed before nodding "O-Okay… Anne".

After a hour passed by all five of them had long chat about what they have been doing, Henrietta and Agnes surprised that Shiro and Daichi were the familiars of Louise, and Henrietta told some funny about her and Louise's childhood much to the embarrassment of Louise.

Soon Louise and Agnes had to leave but before they left, Henrietta asked Shiro and Daichi to talk to them outside of her room.

"So what did you want to talk about princess" Shiro asked casually much to the amusement of Henrietta "Well I never got the chance to tell you two this but it's nice to meet you again" This confused the two as they looked at each other and back to her "Again?" Daichi asked as Henrietta and Agnes pulled out two lockseeds one with a peach and one with a grape.

The two boys eyes widened and stepped back a bit "Princess… You're Marika" Henrietta smiled and nodded "Yes, I've had these powers for at least three months now and my guard Agnes have had them a bit" Agnes nodded and looked to us "Let me tell you I was quite surprised that people so young had the same kind of powers as us".

Shiro smirked and looked at her "Well I think you should wait for the exhibition, You'll see what we got there" Shiro said with a grin and Agnes nodded with a smile

"So Agnes, Princess How did you get your powers?" Daichi asked and Henrietta smiled "Well you see one day while I was having a dream, I had a very strange dream, I was walking through a strange forest until I met a girl with white hair and different colored eyes, she signaled me to follow her deeper in to the forest until I found a clearing where there was a large army of soldiers and monsters in front of a group of People in armor although the only on I saw clearly was the one that I would have and when I woke up I found the driver next to me" she said taking out her driver.

Daichi nodded and then they looked over to Agnes and she nodded "I also had the same dream except with my armor and then I saw the princess with the same belt as I did, we discussed about it and decided to keep it a secret but unfortunately those monster that attacked cause the princess to fight them while I was away from the kingdom that where she met you two" Henrietta nodded and turned to the two boys

"So could you two, please explain to us about those monsters and the powers, please it could help us a lot" She with While clapping her hands together which made Daichi blush and nod "A-Alright let's begin than".

The two boys than told the two girls everything they knew about the Inves and the Helheim Forest, They were shocked at this, about the Helheim fruits abilities and the origin of the forest, they also told them about the story of the other rider which they found quite interesting.

After they told them about the whole Helheim forest they decided to leave it at that and left to get some rest, Shiro and Daichi getting ready for the Exhibition the next day.

* * *

 **Courtyard**

 **Daichi P.O.V**

The day of the Exhibition has finally arrived and all of the second year students were preparing for there exhibition. All of the students were determined to win and gain the praise of the Princess. Some looked they were having a nervous breakdown and others had lost all hope because they had average familiars like dogs or cats.

And Louise was "Oh my god! This is so Nerve wrecking! What do I do!, What do I do!" She was having a nervous breakdown like no other.

"Louise calm down, we should at least get a good chance of being at least third place" I said trying to calm her down but she looked at me with a glare "Have you seen some of these acts they clearly had weeks to practice while we had hours!" She screamed in my face pointing at the shows.

She had a good point too, some of these acts were really well put together at least we were put last so we had plenty of time to scout out the competition. We were watching the acts and some of them were pretty good like Montmorency and her frog who sung a duet, her frog croaking along to her violin.

Guiche surprisingly modeled with his familiar Verdandy, a large brown mole, on a bed of roses driving the girls to squeals, Kirche had flame do tricks by blowing complicated flame patterns and Tabitha who was probably the hardest to beat since she did tricks in the air with her dragon.

"Last up is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière" Colbert said as Louise looked up looking about ready to collapse out of a fit of nerve, but she stood stall and walked on to the stage with us.

"Don't worry Louise, there's no way we won't be a hit" Shiro said with a confident smile while I just sighed "You shouldn't get too confident Shiro" I said while he just ruffled his hair and smiled.

"H-Hello every one m-my n-name is L- Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière" Louise stuttered before gesturing to Me and Shiro standing behind her "And these are my familiars S-Shiro and D-Daichi Higara"

Several comments and chuckles were heard from the crowed making Louise look down in embarrassment, I also noticed Henrietta looking annoyed that everyone was making fun of her best friend like that.

I decided to help her out by walking up to the stage to speak "Hello everyone, My name is Daichi Higara and today me and my brother Shiro will be showing you one of our sparring matches so prepared to be blown away" I said with confidence as I signaled Louise to get off the stage.

Me and Shiro walked to up opposite side of the stage, "Don't blink…" Shiro said as we took out out driver "Or you'll miss…" I said as we placed the driver on our waists summoning the belt surprising a lot of people "Our…" we both said at the same time as we took out our lockseeds "…HENSHIN!" We screamed out loud before unlocking our lockseeds summoning metallic fruits much to the surprise of the audience,

We placed the lockseeds on our drivers and locked them in place before pulling the yellow knife dropping the fruit on us.

 **Soiya! Orange Arms!: Hanamichi on Stage!**

 **Come On! Banana Arms!: Knight of Spe~ar!**

Our armors formed on us as we took out our weapons before Shiro had a shot conversation with Derf "Yo partner whats up today" Derf as asked as Shiro smirked under his helmet "Oh you know were having a quick sparring match with Daichi" Shiro said making Derf chuckle "Alright then Ikuze, Ikuze, Ikuze"

 **Third person P.O.V**

 **Play Ranbu escalation**

The two riders stood opposite each other with there weapons for the battle, Gaim rushed toward Barons with his sword baron moved to the sides and stabbed him with his spear although he caught with his arm and used Derf to shoot him in the chest.

Baron was pushed back a bit but he pulled the yellow knife once to summon a energy banana to knock Gaim away, Gaim put his sword in Naganita mode and placed his lockseed on it to charge up energy, he spun it around cutting up the energy banana in to energy slices but he was still charging up energy.

 **1**

 **10**

 **100**

 **1000**

 **10000**

 **Orange charge**

He swings energy slashed with his Naganita at Baron trapping him in a energy orange before rushing towards him and slicing the orange in half causing a large explosion.

Baron slowly gets back up as Gaim rushes towards him but Baron stabs his spear into the ground summoning several banana spears from the ground knocking Gaim as away and protecting him from any more attacks from Gaim.

Baron takes out the Chili Lockseed and replaces it with the banana lockseed before unlocking it with his yellow knife.

 **Come on! Chili arms!: Blazing Flame Heart of Heat!**

A metallic chili appears and drops on him forming into the chili arms. He takes out the Chili landed and burns the banana to the ground before rushing towards Gaim and thrusting the spear at him but Gaim was able to catch it with his Two swords.

Daichi tries to break through but it wouldn't work so he shakes the lance to make one of the seeds fall causing one of the seeds explode much to the surprises of everyone in the audience, Gaim jumps back from the explosion to get some distance.

Shiro takes out the Ichigo lockseed and unlocks it, summoning a metallic strawberry and then replaces the orange lockseed with the Ichigo lockseed before opening it.

 **Soiya! Ichigo Arms! Shushutto Spark!**

Now that Gaim was in his Ichigo arms he gripped Derf and one of his Kunai and rushed towards Baron but he pulled the yellow knife on his driver twice before pointing at Gaim and shooting out a large flame tornado.

Gain quickly dodged out of the way and placed the ichigo lockseed from his driver on to Derf and created a large energy strawberry which split apart into hundreds on Kunai and at the same time Baron shot out another flame tornado and they both hit each other at the same time.

They both were pushed back and both of them were breathing heavily, they slowly agog back up and each took out another lockseed, Baron took out a Mango lockseed While Gaim took the Pine lockseed, They both unlocked them summoning metallic versions of there fruits and replaced the lockseeds on there driver with the ones on there drivers, then they opened them with the yellow knife.

 **Soiya! Pine Arms!: Funsai Destroy!**

 **Come On! Mango Arms! Fight of Ham~mer!**

The two metallic fruits landed on them folding out to become they're arms, Both Gaim and Baron began swinging they're weapons charging up energy after a solid minute of this Gaim threw his weapon into the air before jumping into the air and pulling his yellow knife once.

 **Pine squash!**

He kicked the Weapon at Baron like a footballer but Baron dodged it and threw his hammer in the air aiming towards Gaim and hitting him in the stomach with the hammer and laughing him towards the wall "Gah, I didn't mean to do that… Well I guess that was a ring out" Baron said rubbing his head before closing his lockseed making his armors and weapons disappear and making Gaim fall to the ground "Ow"

 **(End song)**

Gaim took off his armor as well and tiredly walked back up to the stage "Alright you win but I was close" Shiro said walking up towards Daichi who was smirking "Keep telling your self that Shiro" Daichi said before the two first bumped.

They looked towards the audience who were silent for at least five minutes until the Princess began to clap her hands and soon more and more people began to clap along with the princes for the two young riders, they looked at each other than back at the crowd before doing a bow.

 **Roof**

 **(Xander P.O.V)**

I was astounded after seeing the fight between Shiro and His brother, I had no Idea they were the Armored riders that Foquet was talking about, My amazement was then replaced with anger "How dare those nobles use Kamen Rider as there… There entertainment!" I yelled out loud.

"Well looks like someone's ready for work" I heard behind me as I turned around to see Foquet behind me with her arms cross smirking, "What's the plan" I asked and she smiled "You'll distract the riders for as long as you can while I get what's inside of the vault" she told me and I nodded taking out my skull lock and placing my mask on my face.

 **Skull!**

 **Third person P.O.V**

 **Skull!**

While the two young rider were enjoying the praise of the audience, they suddenly heard a loud noise comimg from the roof as everyone turned their attention towards a young man with brown hair wearing a mask with Black and Grey clothing.

He had a lockseed with a rip cage design on it. The man unlocked it which caused a large skull to appear over him as he took out a driver and placed it on his waist much to the shock of the Audinece "A driver that means…" Daichi exclaimed in shock "He's a rider!?" Shiro finished.

The stranger placed the lockseed on the driver and unlocked it causing the skull to fall on top of him.

 **Skull arms: Mr Nobel Reaper!**

The skull sprouted bone spears and stabbed into the Strangers body seeping out dark energy becoming his under-suit and the skull shrunk becoming his helmet and changing his brown hair to white.

"Did you hear that" One of the members audience said "T-The Noble Reaper he's here" another said, Colbert quickly got up with a stern look on his face "EVERYONE GET IN THE BUILDING NOW!" He yelled and they all nodded rushing towards the building leaving five people, Shiro, Daichi, Agnes, Henrietta and Louise.

"So you five have the guts to face me , huh" The stranger said before jumping off the roof to the ground "Yeah and what of… who even are you?" Shiro asked making the stranger laugh "I used to be called the Noble Reaper but now I am Kamen Rider Reaper" He said summoning his sword.

"So you're here to kill me?" Henrietta asked with a raise eyebrow and Reaper shook his head as a response "No..l I want to so badly but I'm just a distraction" He said making Henrietta look up to see a figure moving on the roof.

She looked to Agnes with a stern look "Agnes, You Daichi and Shiro keep him busy, Me and Louise will see what he's keeping us from" Henrietta said but Reaper disagreed "Oh no you don't!" He said rushing towards Henrietta but Agnes quickly blocked it "Princess you and Louise to now!" Agnes aid and Henrietta nodded leaving with Louise.

"So you think you can take me" He said taking out his black sword "Not just her, us two" Shiro said as he and Daichi rushed to Agnes's side.

All three of them took out there lockseeds and there drivers, all three of them placed they're driver on they're waists as they each unlocked they're lockseeds summoning they're metallic fruits and locking them in place before opening the Lockseeds.

 **Soiya! Orange Arms!: Hanamichi on Stage!**

 **Come On! Banana Arms!: Knight of Spe~ar!**

 **Hai! Budou Arms!: Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha!**

All of they're fruits landed on them folding out to become they're armors, Agnes was green and blacks with a purple shoulder pads on the sides and the front of with grape Chest plate

"Armored rider Gaim, On stage!" Shiro said going into a fighting position with his two swords.

"Armored rider Baron, Arriving to battle" Daichi said pointing his spear to Reaper before pulling it back next to his head

"A-Armored rider Ryugen, Target locked" Agnes said clearly unexperienced with this kind of roll call

 **(Play Wish in the dark)**

Gaim was first to attack as he rushed towards Reaper but her dodged him and slashed him with his sword, Gaim shot Reaper with his sword but Reaper the bullets with his swords before slashing him six times and kicking him away.

"Shiro!" Baron yelled as he thrusted his spear towards Reaper but he caught with his hand as he kept slashing Baron with his sword but suddenly Gaim comes in with his swords in Naganita mode forcing Reaper into a clash with him.

"Clever, But now none of you can atta-" Before he could finish he was shot at the back by Ryugen with her gun multiple times until he was hit hard with a powerful shot causing a explosion shooting them far away.

"Not bad guess I can go serious for once" Reaper said before raising his sword in front of him and channeling purple energy inside of it causing the face on the hilt eyes to open, "Time to end this!" He said before completely disappearing.

"Where did he go?" Shiro asked before suddenly Reaper appeared behind him slashed him multiple times causing his lockseeds to fall off of his person and making his armor disappear leaving only his undersuit with a few cracks.

"SHIRO!" Daichi yelled before Reaper rushed towards Daichi and stabbed him in the chest and then slashing him multiple time and kicking him away in the stage.

"Shiro, Daichi!... HOW DARE YOU!" Agnes yelled charging up energy into her gun and firing a large ray but Reaper rushed inside of it and then punched her right in the stomach and then kicking her into the school. "And that's that" Reaper finished.

 **(End song)**

 **Behind the school**

 **Henrietta p.o.v**

As me and Louise rushed to behind the school we saw a large golem attacking the walls where the schools treasures are kept "What in founder is that!" Louise yelled shocked at the large beast.

"Well Well Well, If it isn't Ms Vallière and the Princess, It's nice to meet you you're highness" A girl said from atop the beast to reveal summon I knew all too well "Foquet" I growled and she just smirked "Pleasure to meet you once again" she said with a bow.

I turned around to Louise "Louise stay back" I said but she shook her head "I can't let you handle this alone princess" She said and smiled "But I won't be fighting this beast, Marika will" I said as I took out my Driver as Shiro put it and placed it on my waist much to Louises surprise "A driver" she said in shock.

I took out my lockseed and unlocked it summoning a large mechanical peach

 **Peach!**

I placed the lockseed in my driver and locked it in place before pulling the yellow knife opening the lockseed

 **COME ON! Peach arms! Perfect Aim Pe~gasu~s!**

 **(Play Double action Sword form)**

I gripped my gun before jumping high shooting at Foquets Golem While it was slowly trying to punch me but I landed on it's arm.

I rushed towards Foquets so I could fight her but she used her earth magic to knock me off, I used some water magic and Aimed it at the ground to keep me air-born but the Golem punched knocking me to the ground.

Before I could hit the ground however it caught me with it's other hand and began to crush me with its two hands "GAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed out load and she just started laughing "Music to my ears" she grinned evilly before.

 **BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

A large explosion occurred destroying one of the Golems arms and setting me free "Leave her alone!" Screamed before rushing to me "Are you okay, Anne," Louise asked me with tears in her eyes before I nodded "Yes thank you"

"You little brat" Foquet growled before looking at the building to see that a large hole was made "Impossible my magic wouldn't even budge it so how could a Zero like her be able to destroy such a powerful barrier" she said before jumping into the building and soon coming out with something wrapped in a blanket "Well I think you for you're assistance not so zero" she said before leaving and sending a note towards her partner.

 **(End song**

 **Courtyard**

 **Xander P.O.V**

I looked around at my fallen enemies, I only said I would kill royals so I won't kill them, As I leave I found a note being thrown to me and I read saying it was time to go, I nodded and began to leave until I heard something unexpected "Y-You're not going anywhere"

I turned around to see Shiro in his armor barely standing with his armor completely cracked so I could see his eyes "Derf, If were gonna beat this guy we have to go past you limits" Shiro yelled and surprisingly his sword spoke "You got it partner, will go further beyond!"

Shiro gripped his Orange lockseed and placed it on his sword charging energy into it

 **1**

 **10**

 **100**

 **1000**

 **10000**

 **100000**

 **1000000**

 **ORANGE BURST!**

Large amounts of energy charge in his sword, he swung at me a large energy slash rocketing straight towards me, I lifted my sword to block it but it was a lot more force than I expected since I had to hold my sword with both my hands just to keep it stable.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Shiro screamed as he pushed the beam even further "I need to got FULL POWER!" I said gripping my knife and pulling three time.

 **Skull Sparking!**

It yelled before I made a large horizontal energy slash, we were in a energy clash both of us giving it our all but I couldn't give up so I used all my energy to force the Beam even further just barely able to him making a large explosion.

"GAAAAHHH!" He screamed before falling down with his under suit disappearing showing how bloody and bruised he is, "I didn't want it to come to this, Shiro sorry" I said before I heard more people coming towards us so I quickly left.

 **Louise P.O.V**

When me and Henrietta or Marika came back to the Courtyard I froze at What we saw, It was Shiro, Daichi and Agnes all unconscious and bleeding out.

Shiro was in the middle of the courtyard surrounded by flames, Daichi was crashed in to the stage and Agnes was in a crater in the wall.

We both quickly rushed to them, I rushed to Shiro while Henrietta rushed to Daichi, I started to shake Shiro to get him to wake up,"Shiro wake up, Wake Up, WAKE UP!" I screamed with tears in my eye at what happened to my familiars.

* * *

 **The scene was zipped up to reveal Gaim and Barons symbols with all of there lockseeds.**

 **And done what you guys think about that chapter and the whole Kamen Rider Reaper thing I thought it was pretty cool.**

 **Anyway I don't have much to say here so, Review if you have anything to say and Don't forget to vote on the pole on my profile but for now.**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**


	6. Staff of destruction returns

**Hey guys I'm back for chapter 6 of Armored rider of zero, time to face Foquet and reaper and see a new ability of the Gandalfer runes that I came up with so stay tuned. also thanks Ghost83 for lockseed sounds**

 **But now let's get on with this**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's**

 **Op: Hands**

* * *

 **Dreamscape**

 **Shiro p.o.v**

I was in a strange place, it looked like Zawame city except it was distorted, It looked a game that was glancing out with buildings inside of buildings, cars in the middle of the air and it looked like the Helhiem forest was mixed with the entire city.

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I walked through the distorted city. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me so I turned around and my eyes widened when I saw who was behind me "Shiro you're here too" Daichi asked as he ran up towards me.

"Yeah, I just woke up here after fighting that reaper guy" I told him and he started thinking about something "Why would Kouta give a driver to someone like him" He thought, he had a good point why would Kouta give him, a murderer a driver to become a Kamen Rider.

"To answer your question Daichi, I didn't" We turned around to see Kouta in new clothing he was now wearing white robs with gold lining with one armless sleeve "Kouta!?" I said surprised to see him walking towards us.

"Sorry about how this place looks, still haven't gotten the hang of mental projection yet" He said looking at the city we were in "Alright then why are you here?" Daichi asked making Kouta turn serious "It's about that rider you guys met".

"Reaper?" I asked and he nodded "You see that rider was clearly using the power of Kamen Rider 15" This made me raise my eyebrow "Who's 15" I asked and He looked over to me "He was a rider created by the Badan army, he joined them so he could bring his son back to life luckily the riders of the Showa era were able to revive him, still don't get how though" he said shaking his head.

"So what your saying is you never gave Reaper his powers" Daichi asked and Kouta shook his head in response "No, Me and Mai gave the rider's powers to 9 people including you two and were still looking for other people to inherit the powers" Kouta said seriously "Than who could have given him his powers" Daichi asked and Kouta sighed "I don know, the best that I can tell you is to keep your guard up he can be anyone"

We both nodded until a sudden tremor occurred "What was that!?" I asked surprised while Kouta just sighed "It seems you're starting to wake up now, good luck with facing Reaper" He said before a large light surrounding us before everything went black

 **Third person p.o.v**

After Shiro and Daichi left Kouta was left alone in the city before it started disassembling it self back to the Planet Helhiem "Ha, Doing that is so tiring" Kouta said falling down to the grassy field "Well it would've been easier if you had my helped" A voice behind him said as he looked back to see Mai.

"O-Oh hey, M-Mai I thought you were still on the lower levels of the planet" Kouta mumbled as he started sweating at Mai's glare "You could've waited for me instead of speaking with the two without me" she said moving closer to Kouta as he crawled away.

"W-Well, They were going to wake up soon so I had to talk to them quickly" Kouta tried to defend himself but silenced himself when he felt something "What's that?" He said looking away "What is it?" Mai asked with a worried tone in her voice "I don't know, I feel like something had just appeared in Halkeginia, I'm not sure though" Mai thought a bit before nodding "We'll investigate before telling Shiro and Daichi" Mai said and Kouta nodded both looking in the directions of Halkeginia.

* * *

 **Tristain academy**

 **Medical bay**

 **Shiro person P.O.V**

I started to groggily open my eyes as I got back up from something soft, I got back up and rubbed my eyes to get my vision back as I looked around to see I was in a room filled with beds, I looked around to see Agnes and Daichi were both still asleep on the beds next to me, Daichi being more wounded than Agnes "Wow he kicked our asses hard" I sighed as flopped back down to the bed but than I heard the doors opening in front of me.

I slowly looked up to see a familiar maid in front of me "Siesta?" I mumbled and when she noticed I was awake a large smile of relief crossed her face as she rushed up to me and hugged me very tightly "Shiro! You're okay!" She yelled as crushed into a bear hug "Siesta bones crushing, air!" I said nearly blacking out again but she let go making me fall back to the bed "S-Sorry" she said blushing brightly but I just waved her off "It's alright, you didn't mean it" I said really weakly

"So what happened?" I asked as I sat back up on the bed and Siesta took a chair near me "Well after the Noble Reaper attacked you three, he left you there after you all were gone unconscious, do you remember anything" she asked me with curiosity in her voice and I tried to think "No nothing" I said with a sigh and Siesta was clearly disappointed by that "I could tell ya Partner" Derf as we both looked over to Derf from his scabbard.

"Oh my a talking sword, that's surprising, how rare" Siesta said surprised and impressed by Derf "Thank ya lassy, now than where should we begin" Derf asker as I started to think back "Well after Reaper disappeared and than snuck up behind me, I remember him moving slashing at me before feeling him kick me back and then everything went black" I said and I could tell that Derf nodded.

"Well lad, after Reaper had taken care of Daichi and Agnes, you had gotten back up even with all of you injuries, you gripped your little lock there and connected it to me and brought my charge further beyond We've ever gone before from 10 thousand charge to 1 million charge, although all we were able to do was greatly crack his sword, he had to use everything he had to just knock the blast back to us knocking us out" Derf explained much to our amazement

"Wow Shiro you and Mr. um" "Derf" Derf replied making Siesta nod "Mr. Derf thank you, You two were able to damage the Noble Reaper, not even the greatest soldiers could do that" Siesta said with stars in her eyes "I think it has something to do with those marks on yer hands lad" Derf said as I looked down to the back of my hand looking at the runes.

"But this is just a mark that appeared after the contract with Louise" I said showing them the runes on my hands "Well I've heard that sometime Runes help the familiars be with they're masters, like how it can keep a Ice bear stay cold or a Salamander stay warm" Siesta said making Derf start to laugh "Hahahaha you're a smart one lassy, I say you should ask one of them teachers to find out about the There rune you got" We both nodded and decided to just talk while we wait for the others to wake up.

After about a hour and a half, Agnes had woken up, although she didn't stay long since she had to check on the princess so now it was just me and Siesta waiting for Daichi to wake up "So Siesta, I was wondering, What's your family like?" I asked making her look at me with a smile "Oh well my family live in the country side quite far away from the academy" She said and I nodded motioning her to continue.

"My family is quite large, I have my mother and Father and my siblings, I have three sisters and two brothers and I'm having one more brother soon" She said and I smiled at her "Congratulations, Siesta" I said loudly and she blushed deeply "T-Thank you" she said a bit embarrassed

"Ugh can you shut up!" We heard next to us as we turned towards the source of the voice to see Daichi getting up from his sleep "I'm trying to sleep over here" When I saw Daichi back up okay I couldn't help but tear up "DAICHI!" I yelled rushing up towards and gave him a extremely tight hug "GAAAAH! Let me go, let me go" He screamed and I let him go "Sorry" I said scratching my head "Baka, I got stabbed you shouldn't do that" he said and I bowed in apology

"Um Shiro we should give Daichi some rest" Siesta suggested and I nodded as I grabbed Derf and placed him on my back and had we left the medical bay to go look for Louise

As we were walking we noticed one of the teachers running up to us out of breath, She had long green hair tied up in a ponytail, she was wearing a pair glasses hiding blue eyes, she was wearing a blue and white dress with brown boots as well.

"Ah Mr. Shiro I've found you, I am the the head master's assistant Ms Longeville he wanted to speak with you"she told me and I nodded and said goodbye to Siesta and followed Ms Longeville towards the head masters office.

When we made it to the office it was filled with at least 9 people Louise, Henrietta, Agnes, Colbert, The headmaster, Me, Ms Longeville and even Kirche and Tabitha were there "Oh good you're okay" Louise smiled with relief "Yeah that was a very dangerous battle, hey how long has it been" I asked and Colbert decided to reply "It's been a day since the attack, we've been discussing strategies on how to retrieve the Staff of Destruction".

I raised my eyebrow when he said that "Staff?" I asked and Colbert's eyes widened in realization "Oh my Sorry you must not have known, You see Reaper was just a distraction so a great thief Foquet, a triangle mage who used her magic so she could steal a incredibly powerful staff known as the Staff of Destruction, it's able to kill a dragon with just one use" My eyes widened when he said that, something that's able to kill a dragon in one shot, incredible.

Henrietta than begun to continue the professors words "I tried to stop her but her golem was too strong for me, I couldn't handle it even with my magic… Sorry" She said bowing in a apologetic manner "I-It's Alright" I said trying to make her feel better.

"So we have to find it before she can use it, that shouldn't be too hard" A voice said behind us, we turned around to see Daichi coming through the door "DARLING!" Kirche yelled before attempting to hug him but she quickly dodged her "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed but Kirche just pouted "Mou Darling so mean" Daichi sighed before looking over at us "So what's the plan?"

Henrietta stood up and looked at him "Ms Longeville here has done some investigating and has found a rumor about where Foquets hideout is so if we're lucky than she might have hid the Staff of Destruction there" she stated and Daichi smirked "So we just have to get in there when the place is empty and steel the staff before they get back".

Me and Daichi nodded but then looked everyone in the room "So who's going?" He asked and for a few minutes it was silent until the Princess and Agnes stood up "I have been searching for a Foquet for some time now, I would like to be involved with her arrest" She stated and Agnes nodded with her "And I wouldn't want to see the Princess in danger" We smiled at there words and then.

"Of course I'm going, I mean I have to make sure my Familiars aren't doing something stupid" She said making us sweat drop "Well we can't let a Zero go on this Important mission alone, so I'll come too" Kirche said pushing her chest out in pride which only made Louise growl "What was that Zerberst" Kirche smirked at that before looking away "Oh nothing, I just think that you'll blow everyone up if you're unchecked"

Before Louise could attack Kirche they were stopped when they saw Tabitha raise her staff up without looking away from her book "Tabitha?" Kirche asked and surprisingly she answered "I'm worried" she said making Kirche smile and gave her a huge hug "Ohh Tabitha how you've grown"

"This is excellent not only do we have four people who can use the power of the lockseeds, but we have Tabitha who was knighted in her home country and I have heard incredible things about ms Zerberst's flames" Colbert with a smile and then Henrietta stood up "And not only that but while I was fighting Foquet if it wasn't for Louise than I would've been greatly injured as well"

As everyone was began to leave to get ready, a thought came to mind so I asked Daichi, Henrietta and Agnes to talk to me in private. "So what was it you wanted to talk about Shiro" Daichi asked me and Henrietta and Agnes agreed "Yes we must hurry or Foquet will get away" Agnes said and I just sighed.

"It's just… the Noble Reaper might be there and I don't think we're strong enough to face him yet" I said looking at our wounds "He has a good point, we weren't even able to touch him" Agnes said in a depressed tone.

"I've actually had some time to think about it, I think he was watching me and Shiro fight and he most likely saw you guys back in the capital so maybe if we get some new lockseeds that he hasn't seen before than maybe" Daichi said and then he took out his lockseeds "I have three, Chili, Mango and Banana".

Henrietta and Agnes then out there two lockseeds "I have two, Peach and Cherry" Henrietta states than Agnes continued "I have the same as the Princess, two, Grape and Kiwi although I haven't used Kiwi yet" Agnes states before all four of them looked over at me.

I took out my 6 Lockseeds and showed the three them "I have Orange, Pineapple, Ichigo, Lime, Suika and Ex-aid Lockseeds" When I said the last lockseed they raised a eyebrow at that "Ex-aid? Where did you get that" Daichi asked and I looked over at Derf and we both nodded "It's a long story Involving Games, Dragons and Pac-man" I said making the three sweatdrop

"Anyway, we should go to Helhiem first to get some new lockseeds" Daichi suggested and I nodded but the girls just looked confused "How do we get to Helhiem without a crack" Me and Daichi smirked when Agnes said that "Follow us we'll show you" I said before we headed towards the courtyard to get to Helhiem.

 **Rooms**

 **Xander P.O.V**

I had finally finished my shift for the day at the Kitchen so right now I'm taking a break and taking a rest on my bed, I have to admit working here isn't so bad, I at least learned how to cook and I get a bed, unlike my chair.

I started to drift to sleep until I heard the door of my Room open up, I looked up to see Foquet there with a serious look "'Yawn' What's up" I said getting up from my bed "There leaving soon to find the Staff of Destruction" She told me and I just sighed.

"Why again did you have to tell them where you hid it" I said as I started stretching "Because I couldn't figure out how to work the staff but with the Gandalfer runes the Familiars of Ms. Vallière possesses they will be able to show me" She said evilly.

I raised my eyebrow when she said that but just sighed "Alright than, I'll head over to your hide out, you lead them there" I said getting up and heading towards the gates.

As I was heading over there I noticed a flower petal portal towards the weird forest place "Guess they must be doing some training, Alright maybe I'll have a good fight after all" I said while taking out a Lock with a picture of a Belladonna flower on it.

I unlocked it and threw it in the air allowing it to fold out into a machine with a large wheel on it and place to sit on, it can automatically move the wheel by just durning a lever, I called this machine the Skull Wheeler.

I got on my bike and reared the wheel and started driving towards Foquets look out, While I was driving I took out my belt buckle and my Skull lock, I placed the buckle on my waist before in locking my Lock.

 **SKULL!**

A giant skull appeared before me before I placed the Lockseed on to my driver and lock in place. I pulled the yellow knife on it opening it up.

 **Skull arms!: Mr~ Noble Reaper!**

The skull landed on me turning me into my Rider form, I started driving faster as I continued going towards Foquets place "Just thinking about the challenge I'll get from them is giving me goosebumps" I said smiling excitedly before laughing out loud.

* * *

 **Foquets Hideout**

 **Daichi P.O.V**

After we went into Helhiem, Me, Shiro, Louise, Henrietta, Agnes, Kirche and Tabitha went onto a wagon to take us to Foquet's hideout with Miss Longueville driving the carriage.

I was sitting next to Henrietta and Agnes while Louise and Kirche sat next each other mostly so Kirche would jump on me, Tabitha was next Shiro reading her book while Shiro was asleep, Longueville was at the front of the carriage driving it.

Apparently Longueville had heard reports the Foquet had been seen fleeing into the forest near here. That made things easier. Although it is a bit convenient that she hid in a forest that not that far away from the school weird.

I was starting to think what of things we would have to deal with at the Hideout. I mean Ms. Longeville only gave us a small description, A small cabin hidden in the middle of the forest, We have no Idea what kind of traps she could have placed in the cabin to protect, we would need to be ready for anything

"So…" I spoke up, pointedly to ignore Kirche trying to draw me in with her chest "What exactly can we expect from Foquet? I mean she can't just summon Golems can she" Whne I said that Louise raised her eye brow "What do you mean?" She asked me and I just sighed

"I mean think about it. She's a triangle class mage, meaning most likely she used to be a noble right? So why go through all the trouble to just steal something from the treasury? And even possible getting herself murdered by Reaper" When I said that Louise rose her eyebrow "She's a thief, what more do we need to know" When she said that I sighed and rubbed my temples "If all Noble have that attitude about the Law, It's no wonder both Foquet and Reaper were able to escape" When I said that Louise began to growl "What was that".

I sighed and shook my head "Okay, Let's go over what we know about Foquet" I explained "We know that she's a Triangle class Earth wizard. She can create massive Golems from the earth" Then Henrietta decided to chime in "She can also some what control mud as long as it's more soil than water, so I can at least stop from doing that" I smiled at her and nodded "Thanks, now I don't much about the power levels of this country but I can probably guess that Triangle Wizards are few and far between" I asked and Tabitha looked to me "…Very uncommon".

"Okay so that means she most likely didn't learn how to do it by herself" I nodded "That in turns means that she wasn't the daughter of a Noble's mistress but was formally trained as a proper Noble" I said and Kirche nodded "So that means she's a disgraced Noble?" She asked me and I shook my head "Well we cant be too sure about that, I mean she's doing these thefts in complete secrecy, so doing these thefts means she must have another purpose"

Henrietta closed her eyes and smiled "Hmm, what a interesting theory Daichi" she said with a smile on her face that made me blush "You're so smart darling… I like that in a man" and that made me lose it.

"And How were you able to figure all of this out?" Ms. Longeville asked me and I sweatdropped "I… used to love doing mysteries as a kid" I said and Louise nodded "Is that why you seem so excited" She asked me and I nodded happily "Yeah I never get to do mysteries now a days, I always wanted to be a detective like a Sherlock Holmes or Batman" They look to me confused "Stories in my world" I said and they all nodded.

"We're here" Longueville said as we all looked out of the carriage to see a rocky road "With the road like this it's impossible to get the carriage over there, you'll have to go on foot from now on" she said and we all nodded

I walked over to Shiro to wake up him up, he yawned and stretched a bit "Were there already?" He asked and nodded getting a sigh out of him as we both got out of the carriage.

"I Alright it's not a long walk from… Shiro what are you doing?" I asked as we all saw Shiro looking through his pockets "Just looking for my bike" He said until he found it and unlocked it, he threw it in the air, the lock folded out becoming his bike "Well what are you guys waiting for take them out" he said while getting on his bike.

All of us sweat dropped, Me, Agnes and Henrietta took out our lock vehicles and unfolded them, We each got on out bikes, Tabitha sat behind Shiro, Louise sat behind Henrietta and Kirche sat behind me much to my objections, we started driving towards Foquets hide out ready for anything.

 **Foquets hideout**

 **Third person P.O.V**

When our heroes made it to Foquets base they decided to hide near the bushes to wait for Foquet to come, The hideout its self was fairly big house looking a bit old with some dust and cobwebs on it "Someone should go take a look to see if it's empty" Agnes suggested and they all agreed "Yeah someone who's quite agile and small" They said as they all looked over to Shiro "What?...What?"

Shiro was told the plan and now he's sneaking up to the house, when he made it to the front window and checked inside "Is anyone in here?" He said quietly but he couldn't find anyone in there so he called the others over to him "Looks like no ones home, let's take a look for the Staff" Shiro said and they all agreed "Everyone be careful we don't what might be th-" "…No traps" Tabitha said interrupting Daichi "How do you know" Daichi asked Tabitha "… detection magic" She said making Daichi nod.

They all went inside of the House, it seemed like something a royal would use for a vacation home or something "It's so dusty" Kirche said moving her finger across a cabinet "Alright everyone let's split so we can find it quicker" Henrietta said but then Tabitha lifted up a sheet with a box under it "Found it" She said making everyone surprised.

"THE STAFF OF DESTRUCTION" They all screamed except for Shiro "Are you sure it's inside Shiro asked and Tabitha nodded "It's heavy" she simply said and he nodded "That's was faster than I expected" Kirche said while shaking her head "Alright than we have nothing else to get let's go" Louise said about to leave but then

 **Rumble**

I small quake occurred causing everyone to look around "Does anyone feel… that… GOLEM!" Shiro pointing to the large rock monster outside "Louise, Tabitha, Kirche get into the forest and protect the staff" Daichi yelled making the three girls jump before they ran out side.

 **(Play Exa Exciting x attitude)**

The four riders jump outside of the house before the golem could smash the house. They took out there driver and placed on there waist before taking out there lockseeds " **HENSHIN!** " they screamed before unlocking them.

 **Pine!**

 **Mango!**

 **Cherry!**

 **Kiwi!**

Four metallic fruits appeared above them, They placed they're lockseeds on They're driver before locking them in place and then they pulled they yellow knife's opening the lockseeds.

 **Soiya! Pine Arms!: Funsai Destroy**

 **Come On! Mango Arms!: Fight of Ham~mer!**

 **Hai! Kiwi Arms!: Geki, Rin, Sei-ya Ha!**

 **Hai! Cherry arms!: Sling Bomb Big Shot! HA-HA!**

They're fruits landed on them folding into they're armors, Shiro had his wrecking ball and chain, Daichi had his Hammer, Henrietta had her slingshot and Agnes had her discs weapons.

The four riders rush towards the large Golem Baron and Ryugen attacked the Golems legs force to fall down but it seemed the earth it was made from was quite strong so it was difficult to knock earth of of it.

At the same time Marika was trying to weaken the earth with Bombs empowered by her water magic and it seemed to work as the Golem was starting to move back but not enough as it threw piece of its body at her making her jump out of the way.

Shiro was jumping dodging the Golems attacks while hitting him with his wrecking ball but it see,Ed to only making some dents "Damn it, it's not working, I have to think of something… that's it!" He said pulling his yellow knife once.

 **Pine squash!**

Gaim threw the pineapple into the air before jumping and kicking the pine through the Golem "Hell Yeah!" He said but then the Golem moved his arm at Shiro knocking him away "AAAAHHH!" He said being thrown away "Shiro!" They all yelled before dodging the Golem kick.

Ugh what happened" Shiro said moving back up from the ground he looked dazed until he noticed me Longueville behind him "Um ?" Shiro was surprised to see Ms. Longueville behind him holding the staff "I found this knocked away in the forest, I think we can use it to stop the Golem but I can't figure how to use it" She asked "Um sure but I don't see what help I can… be… no way!"

When shiro opened up the box he didn't expect to see Rocket launcher inside "A-A rocket launcher but how!?" He said surprised before he touched then automatically he set into the right position "And that's how you set it up, you then point at the Golem and pull the trigger" Shiro finished much to the amazement of Longueville

"Oh wow, amazing, Mr Shiro I'll go and find a good place to fire you distract it" Longueville started and Shiro nodded before she left "Alright what should I do now" He said before noticing that one of the Lockseeds he had fell off of his holder as he picked it up he noticed which one it was "Suika Huh?, Alright guess I'll give this one a shot" he said standing back up and taking off his pine lockseed and closing it up making his armor disappear and then he unlocked the suika lockseed

 **Suika!**

I zipper appeared above him as he looked up to see a large ass metallic watermelon "Holy shit it's huge" he screamed but then he took a deep breath "Remember Shiro" He said before looking back up "Being a man is about having guts" he said before his lockseed on his driver and locking it in place before pulling the knife opening the lockseed.

 **Soiya! Suika Arms! Odama Big Bang!**

The Watermelon dropped him completely crushing him, but it seemed he was still in there as the ball started rolling around towards the Golem.

When the other riders noticed the large water melon they were shocked "What the hell is that" Agnes shocked before they all jumped out of the way to let the ball destroy the Golems leg making fall over.

 **Yoroi mode**

The ball changed into a giant robot a bit smaller that the Golem "Daichi, Henrietta, Agnes check this out" Shiro waved with the giant robot much to the shock of the others "I-Is that Shiro!?" Marika asked shocked "I-I think it is" Daichi answered gulping

"This my stage now" Shiro yelled before dodging a attack from the Golem than he turned back into a ball and ran over the other two arms before jumping into the air and pulling the yellow knife once

 **Suika squash!**

He sent a energy wave towards the Golem trapping it in a giant energy watermelon "I'll cut you into bits" he yelled swinging the melons sword a bunch of time chopping the melon into pieces before he jumped back and kicked the Golem causing a large explosion where the only thing left was the Mecha.

 **(End song)**

"Oh wow that was crazy" Shiro said rubbing his robots head with the robot arm "Shiro, what the hell is that" Daichi screamed pointing to the giant robot "I've never seen anything like it before" Henrietta gasped at the mechanical marvel "Yeah Suika arms is amazing" Shiro pumped his arms in the air.

"Anyway we should go check on the others" Agnes suggested and every one suggested moving towards the hideout to see Louise, Kirche and Tabitha stuck in mud balls.

"Louise what happened?" Daichi asked in shock "Longueville took the Staff " she said struggling to get out of the mud "But she said she found it knocked away in the forest" Shiro said much to the annoyance of Louise "Longueville is Foquet you idiot" she screeched much to the shock of the other "She tricked me" Shiro said in anger.

"Hahahahaha, that's right" A voice said behind them as they all turned around to see Longeville with the staff of Destruction "Is that a rocket launcher" Daichi asked shocked and Shiro nodded "Now I'll finish you off now, looks like I didn't need reaper to finish you idiots although I have to admit it was shocking to see your armors power guess I'll steal that from your dead bodies" she said before pulling the trigger sending the rocket towards the group.

Shiro quickly jumped in the way of the rocket and he changed his Mecha into it ball form to protect the others before he pulled the yellow knife once before being shot at by the rocket.

 **Suika Au lait**

"Hahahahaha I guess Gandalfer wasn't as strong as I expected" she said laughing out loud before the dust disappeared to see a Suika arms in it ball form generating a barrier "What!?" She said shocked.

"Daichi now!" Shiro yelled before Daichi rushed to her and hither in the stomach with the bottom of his hammer "Guh!?" She said before being knocked out "That was a close one nice thinking Shiro" Daichi complemented While Shiro just rubber his Mecha's head before it disappeared "Huh guess I used too long" he said surprised noticing the lockseed turned to stone.

"Alright let's get everyone out before we leave" said and they all agreed, Henrietta used her bombs to free the girls but before they could leave they heard the familiar sound of a bike.

 **Vroom!**

Then suddenly a bike jumped over them fore landing inferno of him with a familiar rider on it "Fuck, I hate this fucking forest!" Reaper said with sticks and leave stuck in his hair, "Now what did I miss" He said before seeing everyone there and Longueville knocked out "… Okay" he said pulling out his sword

"Everyone let's go with the plan" Daichi yelled and all four of them nodded taking out there lockseed and unlocking them summoning metallic fruits.

 **Lime**

 **Papiya**

 **Tangerine**

 **Bhut jolokia**

They placed they're lockseeds on They're driver before pulling the yellow knife opening the lockseeds and making the metallic fruit drop on them.

 **LIME ARMS!: CAPTAIN OF SOUR~!**

 **PAPIYA ARMS!: RAPID PELLETS!**

 **TANGERINE ARMS!: TWIN ATTACKER!**

 **BHUT JOLOKIA ARMS!: MAXIMUM INFERNO!**

 **(Play Elevate from Spider-Man into the spiderverse)**

The four fruit folded out into arms, Marika's tangerine folded out to be similar to Gaim's arms except it was longer and the shoulder pads were green and her weapons was twin schimitars.

Agnes's papaya folded out with the top splitting into shoulder pads and the bottom half folding out into the chest pad and her weapon was similar to a machine gun using the seeds as bullets.

Daichi's Jolokia Arms doled our the top and bottom of it folding out into shoulder pads and the middle cutting half in to chest and back plates and his weapon was a bow that can split into Kunai **(Think of the Gashacon sparrow)**

Reaper rushed towards the group butt He four riders dodged out of the way, Ryugen used her machine gun to shoot at him with her gun, he used his sword to cut up the bullets before he rushed towards her but she jumped out of the way to let Marika slide in and slice him with her schimitar before jumping away.

Gaim than jumped up over and him slash with his sword but reaper caught it with his sword, Shiro used his gun to shoot at him making him fall back so he could slash him "Nice work Derf" Shiro commented "No problem partner" The spirit said.

Baron the took out his Kunai and slashed at reaper but he caught with his sword but at the same time Baron kicked him in the stomach before putting his weapon in bow mode and shooting him.

Reaper stammered back laughing "Hahahaha using that tactic is impressive but I'm not losing" Reaper said before the eyes of his sword opened up.

Reaper raised his sword into the air before he flipped and then he stabbed it into the ground sending a wave of dark energy and when it made it to the riders giant skulls appeared and bit into them "Gaaah!" They screamed out load as the skull winked its teeth into them.

Louise was shocked at this she won't let someone hurt her familiars… no her friends even if he's the Noble Reaper, she slowly took out her wand and pointed at the Reaper "LET THEM GO" She yelled before shooting a explosion at the rider, there was large dust cloud before the Reaper rushed to her and punched her in the stomach before kicking her away.

 **(End song)**

"LOUISE!" They all yelled in shock, Kirche and Tabitha used they're magic to shoot at Reaper but he punched and kicked them away.

Henrietta started crying at her best friend being hurt and freed her self before rushing at Reaper, but then Reaper slashed her with a energy slash knocking her into the house, Agnes freed her self and shot at Reaper but it didn't do anything as he stabbed his sword into the ground before shooting out a energy wave knocking her into the forest.

When Shiro and Daichi saw there friends being beaten by Reaper something turned on inside them like switch turning on the light in side them.

They broke free of the skull before once again swapping there armors, they took out there orange and banana lockseeds and unlocked them summoning giant metallic fruit, they looked they lockseed on They're driver before opening them.

 **ORANGE ARMS!: HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

 **BANANA ARMS!: KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**

The fruits dropped on them folding out into there armors, they're glowing brightly "Heh what are you doing with those weak arms, I guess I'll just have to End you now!" He said rushing towards them but they dodged the attack and at the same time hit kicked him away "What!?" He asked shocked

 **(Play your song from Gaim movie)**

Reaper was shocked at first before smirking under his helmet and sending energy into his sword and at the same time Gaim put his sword into naganita postion.

Gaim and Reaper rushed towards each other until they were in a clash, they were pushing each other to get the edge with Gaim letting reaper win so Baron could come in and with his spear he could trip Reaper and then Gaim slashed Reaper is chest to knock him away.

"What the hell" Reaper asked shocked until Gaim jumped up and locked his lockseed on his sword and sent energy waves at him, Reaper dodged out of the But then baron stabbed his spear to ground sending energy bananas to trap Reaper.

Reaper slashed the banana's with his swords but it didn't break, he then saw Gaim jumping up into the airs and kicking him into the banana's getting him shocked as well and blowing him away.

 **(End song)**

Gaim and Baron slowly walked to Reaper as he got back up "No I can't die like this, I need it make they royals pay!" He yelled gripping his sword, Gaim and Baron gripped there yellow knifes about to finish him, but then metallic tendrils came out of nowhere and stabbed into the two "GAAAHHH" They yelled with purple sparks coming out of there bodies.

" **I can't let you kill big boy black like that** " a voice said from behind the riders as they fell to the ground while turning back to normal, they looked up to only see a red foot walk up to Reaper and take out a black gun " **I still need this kid for my plans so I'll be taking him for awhile"** the red figure said as he shook a purple bottle and placed it into his gun before shooting some steam that covered both Reaper and himself and when it cleared away they were no where in sight "Who was that?" Shiro asked before he blacked out.

* * *

 **Tristain Academy**

 **Daichi P.O.V**

After we and fought figure and that guy had taken him away, Louise and everyone else woke up to see our bodies unconscious on the ground so they took us back to the academy where they placed Foquet in prison and us in the medical bay.

The headmaster and Colbert were amazed about the staff although they were disappointed that it was useless because Rocket launchers were a one use weapon.

After we were allowed to leave the Medical bay we had found out that we got second place with Tabitha and her dragon getting first place, Louise was disappointed but was happy either way.

Right now where saying bye to Agnes and Henrietta as they were returning to the Capital.

"This has been most exciting visit Louise" Henrietta said as the two were saying there goodbyes "I'm so great fun that you two were able to help use capture Foquet for good" she said and Me and Shiro smiled.

"Don't worry about it princess, we couldn't have done it without you guys" Shiro said rubbing his head "I hope to see who's the strongest of us one of these days" Agnes started with a smile that we returned.

"I'm sure we will meet each other again, I mean riders gotta help each other out" Shiro said extending his hand for a handshake which the princess took but was surprised when he did Mr. Kisaragi's fistbump.

"Hehe interesting" she said before turning over to me "I'm so thankful for you helping us" she said walking up to me "I think you deserve a reward" she said blushing a bit "I'm not sure if I deserve I mean everyone helped" I said blushing up a storm "Yes but I want to" she said walking up to me and kissing me on the cheek.

She took a step back and smiled "Well I thank you for the visit but I must be going now" she said going onto her carriage with Agnes following "I hope we meet again" Henrietta said waving bye as Louise and Shiro waving back but I just stayed the same until I blacked out "Daichi… Daichi?... DAAAIIIICHIII" I heard Shiro say before I went black from blood loss in my body.

 **Helhiem forest**

 **Xander P.O.V**

I woke up in the mysterious forest I looked around for a bit not remembering how I got there " **Looks like you're up kid** " I turned around to see summon in the shadows, I could only see two glowing pictures of Cobras

"Who are you?" I asked and he just laughed a bit " **I'm just someone who was impressed by your skills, I want to hire you for a little project I'm working on** " When he said that I sighed and got up "Not interested" I said beginning to leave.

" **The way I see it you owe me one for saving you from the fruit squad** " I turned around to him with a glare "and?" He sighed before taking out a black Orange lockseed " **What If I told you I can take you to a place where royals don't have as much control** ".

My eyes widened when he said that as I turned around to him "What?" I could tell he smirked when I said that " **Yup, a whole new world with its on culture and people if you come with me** " he said laughing a bit. I thought about it for awhile before nodding "Alright I'll do it" I said making him nod.

He tossed me a bag which was fairly heavy, I took a look inside of it to find those locks those other riders used "Why did you give me these" I asked and he laughed " **I thought you could use more of a Arsenal for what you'll be facing there and these little Lock things are quite interesting and the fruit they come from are delicious** " he said while plucking one of the fruit from a tree and apparently eating one in the shadows.

"So when do we leave?" I asked and He unlocked the lockseed in his hand opening a portal to a futuristic city " **Right now"** He said coming out of the shadows so I can see what he looks like " **The name blood stalk, now have you ever heard of a world called Remnant?** "

The screen zipped up to see all of Shiro and Daichi's lockseed before closing up with a symbol of a gear with a line going through it.

* * *

 **And done the chapter, Now for those of you who want to know about the ending, then you'll have to wait for Movie war Dimensions but for now on to the review**

 **Flo463: I prefer to use Oc's than the actual characters**

 **Xhope14X: I'm waiting for someone to be a beta reader for me so my chapters can have better pacing**

 **And about the new story, I'm sorry but I decided to do a story that wasn't on the poll that's why I deleted but for now I hope you look forward to Time trippin hero.**

 **But for now**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**


	7. A fairies knuckle

**Hey guys I'm back from the crossover and ready for Armored Rider of Zero chapter 7 and this chapter I'll be bringing in two riders, Kamen Rider Bravo and Kamen Rider Knuckle So without further ado let's go**

 **Opening: Hands Ultraman R/B op**

* * *

 **Tristain Castle**

 **Shiro P.O.V**

Hey guys, it's been a couple of weeks since the whole crossover of worlds thing and let me tell ya, it's been quite boring we had to help out in the recovery of the castle town but after that it's just been the same thing. Going to classes, Me and Daichi training, having to listen to Louise argue on and on about something Kirche tried to do with Daichi.

I've been doing some new things though like how Tabitha has been teaching me how to read this worlds language. New languages isn't my strong suit but I've been getting the hang of it.

I've also been getting along with Siesta and the other workers. They seem to really respect me and Daichi after we defeated Guiche and how I saved Siesta from the Inves on the first day.

Anyway right now we're in the throne room of the castle. Henrietta called us over because she wanted to promote Louise to Chevalier which is like a important role to royals I think? Meh I don't know.

"Shiro Who are you talking too?" Daichi asked me with a confused look "What?" "Your talking to someone, who is it?" He asked and I just looked away "You wouldn't want to know" I said and he just shrugged before looking back at the Princess and Louise.

"You may rise, Louise Françoise" Henrietta smiled before Louise got up from kneeling on one knee "Congratulations Louise, you should be proud".

"Thank you, your highness" Louise beamed with pride. She was obviously proud about being promoted. I just hope she won't abuse the title like other Royal.

"You deserve it after helping us capture Foquet." She said before turning towards us "And thank you Mr. Shiro and Mr. Daichi, for helping as well especially stopping the Invasion of the town"

"Just Daichi, Princess" Daichi blushed while rubbing his head "Okay, Sir Shiro and Sir Daichi" She smiled and I snickered seeing Daichi trying to hold off his blush "You two not only stopped Foquet and the Noble Reaper But also save the kingdom from possible destruction"

"No problem princess, it's just what we do" I said before Daichi hit me on my head "Ow" "Sorry about him, so is there anything else you need us to do?" Daichi asked making Henrietta frown "Actually yes, I had more in mind when inviting you three here".

I raised my eyebrow when she said that as she turned around towards as desk with several rolls of parchment. She picked up one and turned back around towards us "Recently I have been getting several reports about Nobles using their role to abuse commoners. I would have sent officers to Investigate them, but my advisors have been most stubborn and have been impeding my efforts. They believe no Noble would do such a thing, believing they are inherently good, I'd like to believe that but…"

"You'd like to believe evidence instead of hearsay" Daichi said and Henrietta nodded. I guess it make sense I mean after all if kids like Guiche would be jerks than I wouldn't expect the adults to be much different.

"Exactly" Henrietta nodded "So what do you need us to do?" Louise asked with a raised eyebrow "I would like you three to go undercover as commoners to expose these royals" Well that shouldn't be too hard I mean Me and Daichi are already commoners but the only problem is Louise, I have a feeling she'll blow our cover in the first five minutes.

"This is an order from a moneylender to give you enough money for food and lodging for the duration of the mission" Henrietta said before giving Louis the scroll which I think is a bad idea "Please do your best to find leads on nobles who are abusing their power. My father did not allow this during his rule and I will not allow it during mine".

"Of course, your highness" Louise bowed politely "You have our word princess" Daichi said and I just smirked "We'll snuff them out they even realize it" I said getting two smacks from both Louise and Daichi.

As we began walking out of the throne room, Louise grabbed both our arms and began dragging us out of the throne room "Hey we can walk on your you know" Daichi said and Louise turned to him angry "Than why don't you do it, instead of flirting with her highness" she said before turning to me "And you better not ruin this mission" she said and I just rolled my eyes "I should be saying to you" I muttered but Louise heard me "What was that!" "Nothing" I said before running ahead of them.

 **Castle town**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

So with that our trio left the castle to go and use the money they got to buy some new clothes from the fashion shop Louise took them when they first went to the town.

Unfortunately the owners were about to go on a business trip so that means they couldn't stay with them but they could at least but some new clothes from them.

Shiro bought clothes that were similar to a certain Hobo rider. He had a long sleeved blue shirt with orange stripes on it, a orange scarf, long baggy trousers and brown shoes.

Daichi on the other hand was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, a red sleevle jacket, black trousers and red shoes.

So over all they were pretty happy except for one person…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CANT WEAR THIS!" Louise yelled out loud after Shiro and Daichi commented on her clothing "Ain't it obvious? Your clothes are waaaayyy too flashy".

Louise was wearing a long black knee length dress with a black hat on her head with black shoes. This was clearly much more flashy than Shiro and Daichi.

"What are you talking about this is the latest fashion, I'll fit in perfectly unlike you two. What's your excuse" She asked and the two boys just gave each other a look before looking "We're from another country"

Louise tried to give a comeback but couldn't think of anything "F-Fine…"

After a couple of minutes of convincing they were finally able to convince Louise to wear clothes that could blend in more easily.

After that they split up to try and find a good inn to stay at but as Shiro was walking on his own he noticed something on the ground "Huh? What's that" he asked as he went over to it.

It was shining silver coin with a picture of a stag beetle on it and the other side was a grey x "Huh what's this thing… looks familiar" he said before shrugging "Eh whatever, might as well keep it" he said as he put it in his pocket and walked off.

As Shiro walked how ever another boy came in wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt with a red sleeveless jacket and green trousers. He had long brown hair with bright green eyes as well.

"Okay, I've gotten 5 of the 50 missing cell medals" he said as he counted the grey medals in his hand "I knew we should've waited to get more cell medals but noooo Kougami had to try it now" he said before sighing and continuing to look for the rest of the medals.

 **20 minutes later**

After a couple of minutes of searching Daichi was able to find a good Inn that's not too flashy but when they returned to the fountain.

"YOU GAMBLED ALL OUR MONEY!?" Shiro and Daichi yelled at Louise who looked away in embarrassment "…yes…." "WHY!... also called it" Shiro said as Louise move her head towards the two boys.

"Well excuse me for trying to increase our money, I mean we only had 1000 gold" She said and Daichi glared at her "Were only doing this for a week, that's more than enough" he said and Louise just glared back "I just wanted to get a us nicer inn, is that so bad" "YES!" They yelled at the same time.

Shiro sighed as he sat down on the fountain "Well what are we meant to now" He asked and Daichi sighed "Guess we have no choice, we can't ask Henrietta for more money so… we'll have to beg".

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!" Louise shrieked "NO I AM A DAUGHTER OF A DUKE! I WILL NOT BE REDUCED TO A-" Louise yelled but Shiro interrupted her "After what you did, you don't get to talk" he said angrily scaring Louise and Daichi a bit.

They were about to say something but "Tres bien" Shiro's eyes widened when he heard that 'That voice, is that?' He thought before turning his head towards the voice but…

When they turned around they saw a flamboyant muscular mustached man wearing a purple tank top, blue shorts and white shoes.

"Uh…" They all said at the same time after witnessing mans appearance

"You two seem to be in a spot of trouble" The man said as he danced towards the three "As you can see I'm not a suspicious man. My name is Scarron and I own a nice little inn not too far from here"He said coming to a stop in front of them in a feminine pose "I would be glad to lend you three a inn"

"You would" Louise asked hopefully "You'd really do that?" Shiro asked excitedly

"Of course, but obviously I would need you three to do a little favor" he asked and Daichi sweatdropped "And what's that?"

* * *

 **Dancing Fairy inn**

 **Daichi P.O.V**

Okay so this wasn't so bad. Turns out Scarron was the manager of the Dancing Fairy Inn. Scarron was more than happy to let stay in a room. The only thing he asked for us is to work for room and board. The inn itself was quite comfortable. It smelled of good food, there was a good place and the place lots of waitresses working there which was obviously the selling point of the place.

There were nine of them in total wearing colorful maid uniforms that almost made them look like fairies hence the name.

When we came inside Scarron had the girls line up from smallest to tallest "Attention, my dear fairies" Scarron said "Yes Master Scarron" The maids said in unison "Nononononononono no" Scarron said giddy "When we work you must call me Mi Mademoiselle" "Yes Mi Mademoiselle".

We all sweat-dropped at that, it was clear that Scarron felt like he was a woman in mans body. There was nothing wrong with that but the way he acted was a bit uncomfortable.

I turned my head to see Shiro muttering something "He really does remind me of Mr. Pierre" He said which made me confused so I whispered to him "Shiro, who's Mr. Pierre?" I asked and he turned back "He's mom's old boss before she had me, he owned a pretty famous pastry shop back in Zawame and he even thought me a few things when ever we visited" he said and I nodded.

"Oh très bien" he sighed which just made me shutter "Now than, my cute fairies we have three new workers for our little inn, we have Little Louise, Handsome Daichi and Cutie Shiro".

We all had pretty mixed reactions to his comments about us but to keep the job we decided to be quiet "Now go and introduce your selves"

"U-U-U-U…um my name is Louise" Louise said with a mix of both embarrassment and angry. I can see why since she has to wear a white version of the maid uniform.

Next was Shiro who just waved to the girls "Yo names Shiro, hope we can be great buds" he said and seemed to both giggle at his childishness but also whisper to each other about something.

I stood up and bowed respectfully a bit "Hello my name is Daichi, Shiro's brother I hope we can work well together" I said and of course the girls began to whisper to each other and some of them even blushed.

"And to celebrate their welcome, we will be having our annual tip race" Scarron said making us confused "Tip race?" We all asked at the same time and he just smirked before revealing a black version of the maid uniform.

"The Tip race is a annual race we have that lasts on week who ever gets the most tips by the end of the week gets to wear this family heirloom" he said before dancing a bit and pointing at us "Ths uniform is enchanted so who ever wears it will practically get a Kings ransom, though only for a week than the enchantment must recharge" he said before the waitresses began cheering as we all looked at him in disbelief can this uniform really give who ever wears it a kings ransom? I find that hard to believe.

"So with that being said, I hope you all work hard this week" he said and they Maids nodded "Yes, Mi mademoiselle" they said in unison before Scarron turned towards Louise "You too, Louise!" Scarron said with a smile "U-Uh y-yes" Louise stuttered before Scarron turned towards us.

"And as for you two, I heard you two talking to each other" he said before turning to Shiro "Shiro, you now how to make cakes correct" he asked and Shiro nodded "Fantastique Shiro you will be working with my daughter in the kitchen, while Daichi you will be doing the chores for the place"

"You have a daughter?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow "Yup, The names Jessica it's nice to meet you" "Aah!" We jumped when the girl sudden appeared behind us "…How long have you been here?" Shiro asked still surprised at the girl's sudden appearance "I was there the whole time, I just wanted to scare you two" she said with a smile.

"I can respect that" Shiro said before Jessica took the both of us to the kitchen while the girls began scurrying around preparing the Inn cleaning and setting the tables and making sure everything was perfect for the customers.

I would've watched but Jessica dragged me and Shiro into the Kitchen "Alright you two, you'll be working under me so I hope your looking forward to getting your hands dirty" she said and we both nodded "Yes ma'am" we said in unison "Ooh obedient, I like that".

"So what will be doing?" Shiro asked with a raised eyebrow "Basically, I'll be you'll be helping me with the cooking while Daichi here will have to do done when were busy cooking. Taking out the trash, washing dishes, grabbing more Ingredients and restocking the wine cellar"

"Oh that's not too bad " I said and she smirked "Alright than, we can get the ingredients so you go and buy some new ingredients " .

I smiled and nodded "I'll be right on it" I said and she smirked "Well what are you waiting for, times a waisting" She said trying to shoo me away and I obliged.

 **Kitchen**

 **Shiro P.O.V**

After Jessica sent Daichi to take buy some extra ingredients we went to go and grab the ingredients for the customers. The place wasn't open yet but Jessica didn't want the customers to wait for their meals.

So I got to work, pulling out the shopping list and we soon split up the restock the ingredients before we got to work with the cooking.

"Well, Well,Well not too bad, if I do say so myself" Jessica said as she looked at me chopping up the vegetable "Thanks, my mom used to work for a pastry shop so I learned a few things from her and her boss whenever we visited" I said remembering Mr. Pierre

"Well maybe you could show us some of the recipes and we can expand the menu" Jessica grinned while working on her own food "So what brings you and your brother and sister down our direction anyway?" Jessica asked and I raised my eyebrow when she said that "Louise isn't my sister" I said making her surprised.

"Really? You three sure act like a family" she said and I shook my head "Nah, me and Daichi are only step brothers and Louise is only a friend that began traveling with us not too long ago".

"Oh brotherly drama, I know what that's like" she said with a smile "You have a brother too?" I asked and she nodded "Yeah, his name's Cid we used to help each other out with the cooking but ever since Papa met Mr. Ore, Cid has been asking him to teach him how to fight" she said and I nodded.

"Oh alright well I'm sure he has his reason" I said as I continued cutting the Vegetables until "…..Wait" I said before turning to her with wide eyes "As Mr. Pierre, do you mean Oren Pierre Alfonzo?" I asked and she was about to answer until.

"Bonjour my fairies we have returned" I looked through the doors and my eyes widened and my mouth literally dropped to the ground.

Who I saw was two people, the first guy was twenty year old boy with messy black hair and eyes. He was wearing a simple black jacket underneath a red shirt, brown trousers and black shoes.

The other man was the more shocking one. He was tall bald man wearing all black except a white lace scarf and a black hat although I swear I saw some hair?. It was someone I knew, Mr. Oren Pierre Alfonzo or Armored rider Bravo.

I saw Scarron walking up to Oren with a smile "Oh hello Cid and Oren I have some good news, we have some workers here" he said before turning his head towards Louise "Little Louise could you come here a second" he said and the girl hesitated for bit before agreeing.

"This is Louise, I met her and two other boys a few hours ago with money issues so I invited them to work here" he said before Oren took a closer look at her "Hmm, you seem like a girl who has yet to realize her true potential and was bullied for it, am I right?" He asked and Louise looked at him surprised "Y-Yes how did you no that?" She asked surprised.

"I have an act of noticing people's hidden potential" he said before turning to Scarron "So Scarron-kun where are the other two boys" he asked and Scarron smiled "Ah yes, Well one of them is doing chores but the other boy is helping Jessica in the kitchen, Cid could you fetch the for me?" He asked and the boy nodded "No prob dad" he said before coming towards me and Jessica in the kitchen.

"Hey sis" he said as he went through the door "Hey Cid, How was training with Mr Oren?" She asked and the boy sighed "Tough as ever, but it could be much worse" he sighed and making Jessica laugh "Yeah that was funny".

Cid turned his attention to me "So you're the new guy huh?" Cid asked with a smirk before offering me a hand shake "Names Cid" I decided to accept the handshake "Shiro" "Well, Dad wanted to see you so let's go" he said before gripping my hand tightly and dragging me towards "W-Wait!"

Cid dragged. E towards Mr. Pierre and when he noticed me he looked at me carefully "Hmm, you look familiar have we met before?" He asked with a raised eyebrow "Uh, it's me Shiro you know, Iris's son" He thought back for a bit "No, I don't know anyone named Iris" This made my eyes widen "Wait what? She used to work for your Pastry shop, Charmant back in Zawame".

"Impossible! How did you know the name of my family's shop!" He said as he grabbed my shoulders and began shaking me 'Oooh I guess some people from earth have twins here' "Sorry, um is your name Oren Pierre Alfonzo?" I asked and he shook his head before he let go of my shoulder but he still seemed suspicious "My names is Oren Charront, boy"

"Alright now than everyone, it's time to work so chop chop" Scarron said and everyone scurried back to there stations as Me, Jessica and Cid went inside the kitchen while Oren left the Inn'This gonna be a looooooonnnggg mission' I though before continuing to cut the Vegetables.

But something I didn't notice was that I had accidentally dropped the grey medal I found on the street.

 **Shiro P.O.V**

 **Later that night**

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR'E TOUCHING?!" Louise yelled as one of the customers tried to touch her.

I sighed as filled up glasses of beer for the customers. Louise was yelling at the customers for touching her but luckily Scarron was able to stop them in his own special way as Louise soon came back.

"This is so humiliating" Louise said as she walked up to me to grab the drinks "Well you have to suck it up, remember who's fault it was" I said and she just glared at me with a blush "S-Shut up"

As Louise walked off to deliver the drinks, I before feeling some one pat my back. I looked behind myself to see Jessica smirking at me "Ah don't worry, she'll get used to it" she said and I smiled "Well hopefully she'll get as used to this place as me and Daichi" I said looking at Daichi and Cid talking as they threw the trash out, those two surprisingly got along very well.

"So you never did tell me" Jessica said as I looked back at her "Tell you what?" "You never told me how you got to be working with us" she said and I nodded "Oh right well me and Daichi left our home to find work outside of our country eventually we met Louise and she came with us before she gambled all our money away, so now we're working here" I explained and she smirked.

"Ooooooohhh that sounds bad" She said and I nodded "Well we got lucky when your dad found us, we were getting ready to beg" I sighed "Your dad has some great timing".

"Yup that's Papa for you" She said with a smile "He has the kindest soul I've ever seen, I'm glad him and mom got together"

"But anyways, I just hope Louise gets used to this situation" I sighed but she just smiled "Ah she'll be fine, new girls start off like that. It goes double for nobles".

"What do you mean?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "Papa didn't tell you? Being Noble isn't a cakes and tea. Most of them are pretty scummy. These girl were Nobles that were going to be used for old guys to make babies, be married off to some awful person or were just straight mistreated by their parents because they were born second, third or founder for bid fourth. They weren't wanted so most of them just ran away but luckily Papa found them before anything awful could happen to them".

"Wow…" I said surprised before looking at Scarron "For such a lively guy, he's a saint" I said making Jessica laugh "Yup, he'll help anyone even Nobles like Louise" I looked at her surprised "Oh come on, it was obvious. We all pegged Louise the moment we saw her. So don't worry to much. We all know it's tough to have such a life style change. Just help her keep her cool and we won't have any problems".

"I'll try…" I said with a smile.

 **Meanwhile with Daichi**

"So how did you meet this Oren guy?" I asked as me and Cid finished up our last job of the day "Oh well I was going to the black smith and than I saw that he had one of these" he said before showing off a Sengoku Driver 'Wait, what!?' I thought before he continued.

"I found this next to my bed after a weird dream I had but I didn't know what it was so went to ask the Black smith what it was but I didn't expect him to have one as well" he said and I was even more surprised "Apparently he had taken it from the people that destroyed his home town and two fruit lock and he gave one to me, the Walnut one".

"Well looks like we're not so different" I said as I lifted up my Banana Lockseed "Wait! You have one too!?" He asked and I nodded "Yup me and Shiro" I said and he looked at me before grabbing my arm "Let me take you somewhere" Before I could answer he dragged me away "H-Hey Wait!".

He was dragging me for good couple of minutes until we left the town and made it to a forest we're there was a training ground and I saw Mr. Pierre there training "Master!" Cid yelled out catching the mans attention.

"Ah Cid-kun, what are you doing here?" He asked as he walked up to us "Master, he has one of the belt thingies too" he said and Mr Pierre was legitimately surprised "Really?"

"Yup" I said as I showed off my Sengoku Driver and Banana Lockseed "My brother Shiro has one as well" "Incroyable! I never knew there was more people with the drivers" he said and Cid looked at him "See I told you, there was more but you didn't believe me".

We began talking about our experiences as riders and eventually that lead us too me and Cid having a sparring match.

We were standing in the middle of the field as I took out my Sengoku Driver and placed it on my waist and so did Cid "So what are the rules?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "First person passed the line or gives up loses" Pierre said and I nodded before taking out my Mango lockseed and Cid did the same with his Kurumi.

"Henshin" I said before unlocking my lockseed and Cid the same.

 **Mango!**

 **Kurumi!**

Two mechanical fruits appeared over us before we both placed our lockseeds on our drivers and pulled the yellow knife unlocking them.

 **Come On! Mango Arms! Fight of Ham~mer!**

 **Come On! Kurumi Arms! Mr. Knuckle Man**

 **(Play Never surrender)**

The two mechanical fruit dropped on us and slowly folded out turning us into our rider forms. Cids ride wear looked like a black version of Shiro's and his helmet looked liked a guard. His armor was a small brown armor which covered his chest and shoulders and his weapon was two boxing gloves on his armor.

"Armored rider Knuckle! Is in the ring" He said as he punched his gloves together "Armored rider Baron has arrived to battle" I said as I readied my hammer.

Knuckle rushed towards me before jumping in the air trying to punch me but I knocked his fist away with my hammer and kicked him in the chest.

Knuckle got his composure back and began swinging several punches my way. I was bake to block most of them with my hammer but some of them were able to me.

Knuckle smirked before punching the ground creating a small quake making me trip my self up before he punched me in my Chet's nearly knocking me out.

"Heh, not bad" I said before pulling the knife on my drive once "but I'm not losing" I gripped my hammer and began swinging it around a bit charging energy into it.

Knuckle tried to punch me but I dodged it until my hammer was fully charged and I swung at him.

A energy wave came out of my hammer trapping him before swung my hammer at the trapped knuckle knocking him out of the ring.

 **(End song)**

"Ah man, I lost again" Cid said as he returned to normal "Nice match" I said as I returned to normal and helped him up.

"That was a excellent match from both you, but Cid-kun you must realize that their other opponents than me and you must learn to deal with multiple styles of fighting" Mr Pierre said and Cid nodded

"Daichi-kun, you truly knew how to use your weapon. Who taught you?" He asked and I just shrugged "No one it just comes to me" I explained and he hummed "Interesting" he said before me and Cid decided to head back to the Inn.

* * *

 **Inn room**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

"I can't believe I've been reduced to this!" Louise screeched as we got in our beds. The trio had just finished up their work for the day. Daichi and Cid told Shiro about Cid and Oren being Armored rider and he was of course surprised and the two brother were invited to training with them and they had agreed but now they were watching Louise complain about her work.

"That's enough Louise, were working here and that final" Daichi said sternly "Beside we now know there are more Armored riders, we're getting paid, so it's killing two birds with one stone

Shiro pointed out and Daichi nodded "Exactly".

"But look at this room! Look at this bed!" Louise complained but Daichi just glared at her "Louise that's enough! Ever since we started this mission you've nearly broke our cover several times, you didn't want to have to act as a commoner than you shouldn't have joined us".

"The only reason I did this was so you two wouldn't mess it up!" She fired back much to the boys annoyance "And yes who was the one who gambled all our money away" Shiro said making Louise glare at him "Shut up!".

"Look Louise even if you didn't want to work here this place is the best place we could work at" Daichi said making Louise confused "What do you mean?" She asked and Daichi sighed "1. This place will give us cash so we can buy stuff we need 2. He's letting us stay here for free so we don't need to worry about rent and 3. This Inn is fairly popular and from what Shiro heard from Jessica several Nobles work here".

"So that mean we can find Nobles who are abusing their power" Louis gasped "Exactly, But were gonna need someone to get the intel and that's your job".

"What do you mean?" She asked "You need to seduce them so they would give us information" Daichi said making Louise blush "B-But how, the other girls have breasts that help them seduce the customers, what do I have?"

"Legs" Daichi said making Louise look down and back up "What?" "If you use them right Legs can be a dangerous weapon".

"W-W-W-W-What!, no way that's too embarrassing!" Louise screeched nearly waking up Shiro who had fallen asleep.

"Quiet down, Listen we have no other choice, we need the intel" Daichi said and Louise looked down "B-But I don't know anything about seducing" she said making Daichi sigh "I knew couple of people that told me a few techniques".

"Really?" Louise asked "You'll be surprised how much the son of a clothes designer learns from customers".

So for the rest of the night Daichi had taught Louise a couple of Seduction techniques to help for their mission.

 **Later that night**

Jessica was walking down the stairs of the Inn for a midnight snack. That night was a bit long and she needed some food so she could properly go to sleep.

As she did she smiled remembering how her father and mother had opened this Inn and how her and her brother had spent their entire lives in this small Inn.

She had made so many friends and was happy that her father had helped so many Noble girls have a new life instead of their old one.

But… because of tax collectors the dancing fairies Inn was close to closing down. Super didn't want that. What would happen to all of her close friend if it did close down and they would have no where to go. This place was the dream of her father and mother and she didn't want to lose it.

As she thought this she noticed as silver coin and the ground. She felt mesmerized by the coin as she picked it up and looked at it.

The coin began moving on its own before a slot like dispenser appeared on her for head and fell in it.

A hole appeared on her back and popped out a black monster with grey tapped around its body **"I… will…. Protect…. My….. home"** it said before leaving the Inn.

"Huh, what happened" Jessica asked who seemingly forgot what had just occurred before walking back up to her bed to get some sleep.

* * *

 **The next day**

 **Training ground**

 **(Play Exa Exciting x Attitude)**

"Henshin!" All four riders said at the same time as they locked there lockseeds on the driver summoning four mechanical fruits before pulling the knife opening the lockseed.

 **Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi on Stage!**

 **Come On! Banana Arms! Knight of Spe~ar!**

 **Come On! Kurumi Arms! Mr. Knuckle Man**

 **Let's Go! Durian Arms! Mr. Dangerous~**

You might be wondering what's going on well it's been a couple of days since they started working in the Inn and right now Shiro, Daichi, Cid and Oren had just transformed into their rider forms to get ready for a training session

Oren's rider form was of Armored rider Bravo. His weapon were two spiky swords as he got into a fighting position.

"Let's see how you three do fighting together. Maintenant viens à moi!" He yelled out and the three complied by rushing Bravo.

Gaim slashed his two swords at Bravo who caught with his own two swords. Knuckle was about to punch Bravo in the back but he moved around so Knuckle would hit Gaim instead.

"Mou! Is that all you've got" Bravo taunted before dodging a attack from Baron "How!?" Baron asked shocked much to Bravo's amusement "Too slow" he said before kicking Baron away.

Knuckle jumped up high and tried to punch Bravo, but he caught the fist with his sword before kicking the boy away.

"You three cannot beat me alone. You must work together if you wish to win"he said and this gave Shiro a Idea "Guys, I have a plan" Shiro said before whispering his idea to the other two much to Bravo's curiosity.

"Alright…. Go!" Shiro yelled before turning towards Bravo. Baron gripped the knife on his driver before pulling it once and stabbing his spear into the ground.

 **Banana Squah**

Several energy Bananas came out of the ground till it surrounded Bravo trapping him "Oh my, not bad" he said before breaking free by slashing the Bananas "But not good enough" he said but didn't notice Gaim charging his sword.

 **1**

 **10**

 **100**

 **1000**

 **10000**

 **Orange Charge!**

"Partner now!" Derf said and Gaim nodded "Right" Gaim sent two energy waves towards Bravo paralyzing him and trapping him in a energy orange "What!?" Bravo said surprised.

"Cid now!" Gaim yelled and making the rider pull his yellow knife twice

 **Kurumi au Lait**

Energy charge up into one of his fist until it became a energy walnut and he punched the trapped Bravo out of the ring and knocking him out of the transformation.

 **(End song)**

"Master! Are you okay?" Cid asked as he got out of his transformation followed by the other two "Fantastic! You three have truly impressed me with you team work, especially you Shiro thinking of that plan all by yourself" he said making Shiro smile " No problem".

"Oh crap, we should head back to the Inn before it opens" Daichi said and the other two boys nodded.

So they said bye to Oren and ran off to the Dancing Fairy Inn.

"Those boys have truly grown since a last saw them" Oren said before a Helhiem crack appeared behind out came Kouta.

"Hey Oren-San, thanks for training them" He said and Oren smiled "No problem, Aquarius I'm glad Shiro's doing alright but it killed me to have to lie to all of them like that".

"I thought you said you didn't like kids?" Kouta asked with a raised eyebrow "Well they have a special place in my fabulous heart" he said making Kouta laugh abit.

"Well anyway, you ready to head back to earth" Kouta asked and Oren nodded "Yes, I'm worried Jonouchi would've burned down my shop by now" he said before leaving a note on the bench and walking through the crack with Kouta.

 **Dancing Fairy Inn**

 **Shiro P.O.V**

Me and Jessica were working on the food for the customers while Cid and Daichi were cleaning the places and glasses. I had to admit that this job wasn't as hard as I though and heck even Louise gotten used to it since she's now fourth and the Leader board of the tip race.

Heck I even learned a few trick from Mr. Oren as well though I can't shake this feeling that he's the same one that I know but anyway while we were cleaning suddenly this guy in really fancy clothing came in with several guards behind him.

"Ah! Mr. Turenne w-welcome" Scarron said a bit worried "Ah Scarron, I'll be having the usual if you don't mind".

"Hey who's that?" I asked as we looked out the window "You don't know? That's Turenne one of the princesses revenue agents for this area" Cid explained as Jessica continued "He's always using his authority to tax heavily on people that disagree with him and give breaks to people who suck up to him. Anyone who works has to do what he says or we won't be getting any money she explained as a smirk crossed my lips.

"You don't say" I said before taking out my phone and turning on the video camera. 'Lucky I had a portable charger with me before we left' I thought before filming Turenne.

"Ah sorry sir but we don't have any more room left" Scarron said worried "No room?" Scarron asked before looking around the Inn "I don't see what you mean, there's plenty of room" he said before snapping his fingers.

The guards stood alert before raising their weapons at the customers. Were those guys really gonna attack people just to empty some tables. Most of them customers left the Inn, not wanting to deal with Torenne.

"See, plenty of room" He said with a greedy grin. God Henrietta was right these people are dispicable. He clearly think he deserves everything and that commoners should just bow at his feet I mean he chased off all of the customers just so he could have this place all to himself.

Turenne and his mean took their seats and after a few minutes he started demanding for service. The girls were quite scared of him but surprisingly Louise walked up to him to take his order and give him his drink. I looked over at Daichi and he had a proud look on his face.

When she placed the tray on the table Turenne looked at her with a clear disappointed face. She began pouring him a glass of wine for him when he finally responded.

"Hmm, Scarron when did you decide to hire waiters to this establishment" he stated, blatantly staring at Louise's chest.

 **Shatter!**

'Huh, haven't heard that in awhile' I thought as Louise looked at her shocked "Waiter!" She yelled in anger "Oh wait you're a girl. Your chest is so small that I could barely tell the difference!" He laughed and the guards soon joined with him.

"Oh he's dead" I muttered as Louise's hair began rising and he began gripping her wand.

 **BOOM!**

At first I though Louise had blown Turenne to pieces but no, that would've been fun. Instead a cicada looking monster came crashing through the door.

"What is that thing, guards!" He yelled as the guards lifted their weapons in front of the monster **"Must….protect….home!"** The monster yelled before knocking all of the guards out of the way and began chocking Turenne.

"G-Guards… get….it" he yelled and one of the guards tried stabbing the monster with his spear but he caught it and moved out of the way but I did notice a few grey medals fall out of it bodies.

'Medals… than it's!' I thought before Cid grabbed a cup and threw it on his head catching the monsters attention "Hey freak, why don't you try me on" he said as he took out his driver and placed it on his waist.

"Henshin!" He said before unlocking his lockseed summoning a mechanical walnut before he placed it on his driver and locked it in place before pulling the yellow knife dropping the nut on him.

 **Come On! Kurumi Arms! Mr. Knuckle Man**

The walnut dropped on him and slowly folded out becoming his Armored rider knuckle form much to the shock of his family and the fairy's.

"Armored rider Knuckle is in the ring!" Cid said before knocking his fists with each other and running towards the monster who caught him and lifted him into the air flying out of the Inn.

"Cid!" They all yelled so me and Daichi unlocked our Ride locks summoning our bikes before we got on them drove towards the Cicada monster.

 **Town**

 **Cid P.O.V**

The bug monster was carrying me through the sky, it was holding my arms so that I couldn't punch it. I was struggling to get free as it began flying me higher and higher so it could drop me but.

 **Taka**

 **Tora**

 **Batta**

 **TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

 **(Tatoba theme!)**

I looked down to see a black blue jumping towards us before slashing the monster sending us down to the ground.

"Ow, still not used to the medals yet" The guy said after we crashed on the ground and I was able to get a good look at him.

His body was mostly black with parts around his body similar to different animals and on his chest was pictures of different on animals in a row. A bird looking one, some kind of large cat and a grasshopper and his belt held three medals. One red, one yellow and one green and he had a yellow scanner on the side of his belt

"Who are you?" I asked as I got back up and helped him up "Kamen Rider ooo's… I guess " he shrugged and I nodded "Call me Armored rider Knuckle" I said and the ooo nodded

We turned around to see the monster glaring at us. Ooo got into a fighting position and extended claws on his arms while punched my fists together.

The monster extended its wings before flying towards us. Ooo jumped up into the and landed on the monster before he began slashing it a couple of time forcing medals to fall out of it.

He forced the monster to float in front of me so I pulled my yellow knife three times.

 **Kurumi Sparkling!**

Energy charged up in my fists before sending several energy walnuts towards the monster injuring it and making it drop more medals.

Ooo moved his legs on the monster back before kicking with his grasshopper legs couple of time before jumping off the monster and heading back to me.

"Hey knuckle, let's finish this" ooo said and I nodded. I pulled the yellow knife once while he took out a gold scanner and scanned three medals on his belt.

 **Kurumi Sparkling!**

 **Scanning Charge!**

Energy began charging in my foot before we both jumped into the air with ooo jumping higher than me. I sent energy charged kick towards the monster while ooo passed through three colored medals before kicking the monster as well causing a large explosion of medals before we landed outside of the explosion.

 **(End song)**

When we landed on the ground. Ooo took out a can thing and opened it folding out into a bird thing before flying off so it could collect the medals.

"Thanks for the help, I don't think I could've beaten that freak without it" ooo said before moving his driver horizontally returning him to normal.

He had long black hair with dark green eyes. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a red sleeveless jacket and green trousers with a strange pattern

"No problem, I owed you, I would've been killed if it wasn't for you" I said reverting back to normal "The names Kenji, what about you?" He asked and I smiled "The names Cid" I said as we shook hands.

"Cid!" I looked behind me to see Shiro and Daichi driving towards us on some vehicle "Cid are you okay? Where's the monster? Who's this?" Shiro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine this guys over saved me and for the who this is Kenji or Kamen Rider Ooo" I said and Kenji just waved "Yo Who are you guys?"

"Oh, I'm Daichi Higara or Armored rider Baron and this is my brother Shiro or Armored rider Gaim" he said gesture to Shiro who had one question for Kenji "Are you from another world?" He said much to Kenji's surprise

"W-what how'd you know" he said before Shiro pointed down "Your wearing Camo pants" he said pointing to Kenji's trousers "Fine, my boss Kougami was working on a project to get us home but we accidentally sent a bunch of cell medals here" he said as the bird came back tweeting at us.

"Speak of the devil, welp I gotta go see you guys" He said as he left with the bird to who knows where.

"Well anyway we should probably head back, I have a lot of questions to answer" I said and the other two nodded before we headed back to the Inn.

 **A few days later**

 **Shiro P.O.V**

It's been a few days since Cid defeated the Yummy, we had a lot of questions to answer for the workers of the Inn and surprisingly they took it fairly well.

We headed back to the training ground to tell Mr. Oren what happened but instead we found a note saying that he headed back to his home. Cid was sad that his master left but faked with a smile for the others.

Anyway we were heading back Tristain cause of me taking a video of Turenne attacking the commoners So now we have proof of corrupt Nobles.

After a goodbye dinner and after we reported to Princess Henrietta. We were about to head back to the academy when we saw Cid and Jessica in front of the carriage we were on.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "We just wanted to say goodbye and thanks for stopping Turenne" Jessica said with a smile.

"Well we have to thank you guys as well, if it wasn't for Cid than the monster injured lots of people" Daichi said and Cid gave thumbs up "Hey if it wasn't for you guys than I wouldn't have gotten strong enough to beat that thing" he said with a thumbs up.

"Can we go now, I just want to forget this entire experience" Louise huffed from the carriage "Right, Right well we better go" Daichi said as we got back on the carriage.

"Bye" "See ya!" They said as we waved back. We soon turned around smiling as we headed back to the academy.

 **Night time**

 **Kenji P.O.V**

"Finally done with that mission" I said as I walked through the town before I headed to a abandoned building with a empty portal "Well I should probably head back, hopefully Kougami won't mess things up again" I though as I slotted in some Cell medals into the machine.

" I didn't expect to see other riders here but hey maybe the worlds are bigger than I thought" I said before sitting down "Looks like the others still aren't done guess I'll wait

* * *

 **The last thing see in a zipper going by showing Images of Bravo and Knuckles symbols with their lockseeds as well.**

 **Hoo boy that was stressful, sorry if this chapter was a bit late. WiFi isn't the best right now anyway yup my next story's gonna be Konooo Suba so get ready for it but anyway on to the reviews.**

 **BlackHeartKnight: Thanks get ready to see more of Xross**

 **DCDGojira: Thanks**

 **Anyway Konooo suba will be up after the next chapter of Den-o but for now.**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**


	8. The Love Drug

**Hey guys and gals and welcome to my newest chapter of Armored rider of zero, there's not much to say about this chapter so let's go!**

 **Opening: Hands Ultraman R/B op.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.**

* * *

 **Fields**

 **Shiro P.O.V.**

'How did I get in this situation…?' I thought as I rode in a carriage with Tabitha and Kirche while Sylphid flew behind us.

Tabitha was sitting next to me reading a book while Kirche just looked out the window clearly annoyed that I was here instead of Daichi, and Derf was strapped on my back.

You guys might be wondering how I got in this situation well it all happened yesterday, well it turned out that the academy was going on summer holiday for a awhile but the day before they threw a party to celebrate the summer.

During the party Louise drank a lot, Daichi tried to stop her but she didn't listen while I just watched and laughed my ass of at her humiliating herself.

Anyway Louise started challenging people until she made it to Tabitha who had a bet with Louise to let Tabitha borrow me and eventually Tabitha won so she's bringing me to her home.

'I feel like I'm a dog…' I sighed as I continued looking out the window until I heard Kirche speak.

"Hey Tabitha, we're taking the time to go and see your folks why don't you look a little happier about it?" She said and I nodded.

"Yeah you must've missed your folks." I said but Tabitha was just quiet making it more awkward.

"…I never realized you were studying abroad just like me, quite a coincidence." Kirche said but Tabitha was still quite just reading her book.

"So why did you go studying here, Kirche?" I asked making her smile.

"Well for me it was more like my parents sweeping away their problem." she said making me and Tabitha surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"I was kind of a trouble maker and I was forced to quit my previous school." She said before closing her eyes. "My parents said having their daughter loitering around wasn't good for their marriage and almost forced me into an arranged marriage with some old coot, can you believe that?" She said and I nodded.

"Wow that sounds bad." I agreed.

"What was your home like Shiro?" She asked and I closed my eyes.

"Well, Zawame city with loads of shops and companies all around all ruled by the Kureshima family, so to forget that some teenagers had basically a battle royal but with dancing." I said making Kirche more interested.

"Oh really? Please tell me more".

"Well the people were split into several teams and they fought for popularity and sometime played Inves games. Eventually I had to leave because my mom started dating Saito, Daichi's dad and eventually we got summoned by Louise." I said and Kirche nodded.

The carriage continued to move along until suddenly we stopped "Hm? Why did we stop?" Kirche asked looking out the window. I looked out as well to see a man come up next to the carriage.

"Sorry miss but Lake Lagdorian has been overflowing and the roads been blocked up though there is a detour you can take." He said before walking off.

"Was there a heavy rainstorm or something?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh and we were so close too!" Kirche winded before the Carriage moved around to the Detour.

* * *

 **Helheim Forest**

 **Daichi P.O.V.**

I was surrounded by Inves as I readied my gun. I was in my Lantern fruit arms, I readied my gun as some of the Inves moved closer to me before one of the tried to hit me but I jumped over it and blasted it with my gun.

Another tried to slash my back but I lifted my cape to protect myself before kicking it away and then blasting it.

I looked over to see a group on Inves together and noticed a large tree behind them so I took off my Lockseed from my driver before placing it on my gun.

 **Lock off!**

 **Lock on!**

 **Charging!**

The lights on my gun began to glow as the barrel charged up before I aimed at the tree and pulled the trigger shooting a large hole in the tree making it fall down crushing the Inves.

 **Lantern Fruit: Future Beam!**

"Alright, I think that's enough for now." I sighed before taking a bag and got some Helheim fruit without touching them by shaking the tree to make them fall. I decided to pick up a few for myself and I saw them transform into Lockseeds, a chili and a pineapple. "Guess I'll give to Shiro when he gets back but for now I'll head back." I said taking out my lock vehicle.

I unlocked it and threw it in the air, the lock folded out into the rose attacker as I got on it and revved the engine before driving staring until the bike created a portal before I drove through it.

I drove out of the portal in front of Colbert's lab, I took off my Lockseed and closed making me return to my normal form.

"Ah, Daichi you've returned." Colbert said as I handed the bag to him. "Yeah, I had some trouble but I was able to get out of it".

He invited me into his lab and I looked around to see a repaired hole in the wall and several experiments with the Helheim fruits.

As I walked through the place, a thought passed my mind as I turned to Colbert "Hey Colbert could I ask you something?" He turned to me.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you know what Gandálfr means? I remember Fouquet called me and Shiro that." I said the closest thing I've heard to a Gandálfr is Gandalf from Lord of the Rings but I doubt they're connected.

"Gandálfr?" Colbert blinked, placing the bag on the table "Well, to answer that question, you have to understand the history of magic in Halkeginia." He said before walking past me and pointed to a pentagram on the wall which each points marked with words I couldn't read.

"Now, I'm sure you know by now that all magic users can be classified in four elements, Fire, Water, Wind and Earth." The teacher explained.

"Yeah and there was a rare fifth magic Void right?" I said and he nodded.

"Correct, it's only ever been recorded by the founder Brimir, the man who found the countries of Halkeginia along with his Descendants who are the rulers of the five countries".

"Wow!" I blinked, he sounded like quite the guy "So… I'm assuming that 'Gandálfr' has something to do with this?"

"Yes," He said grabbing my hand to reveal the familiar runes. "These runes on yours and Shiro's hand are those of Founder Brimir's Familiar."

So me and Shiro have the same Runes as the Founders Familiar? Wait the Founder was a Void mage right? Wouldn't that mean…

"Wouldn't that mean that Louise was a Void mage? I mean back in Remnant when she was turned back from a SMASH a Void Bottle appeared." I explained and he thought it through.

"That is a possibility but if it is true than I want you to promise me you won't tell Louise"

"Why?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because if her magic was found out than she'll be taken and most definitely be used as a weapon for war…" He said making my eyes widen.

"Yeah your right." I said before turning around. "Well I should probably head back, Louise is most likely looking for me." I said heading out of the Lab to the School.

 **Tristain Academy**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Louise snarled as she walked through the academy's grounds. She hadn't seen her Familiar at all today and was worried that Daichi followed Kirche, Tabitha and Shiro.

Her mood wasn't the best ever since she lost the bet with Tabitha and lost her Familiar for a few days.

"Gah! Where is he?!" Louise yelled rubbing her head before noticing Guiche and Montmorency having a dinner together confusing her cause she thought those too broke up.

"Ah, I thank you for giving me another chance Montmorency." Guiche said and was about to kiss her but Montmorency stopped him.

"Ah, you have to be patient." Montmorency said but was hiding a bottle of some liquid in her hand.

"Oh look at that beautiful woman flying through the air!" Montmorency said as Guiche began looking around.

"Where? Where?!" He yelled looking around as Montmorency dripped some of the Liquid into his drink. "Where?! I don't see it!"

"Oh I suppose it was in my head," She said as Louise walked over to them. "Oh Louise what are you doing out so late?" She asked but Louise didn't answer.

"Have you two seen Daichi anywhere?" She asked and they shook their heads "Damn it!" She growled before grabbing Guiche's drink. "I need this." She said before drinking the drink.

"Wait!" Montmorency yelled but it was too late Louise had already drank the drink. 'S-She drank it…'

"Thanks for the drink" Louise said before walking off.

'Oh no…' Montmorency dreaded.

* * *

 **Hills**

 **Shiro P.O.V.**

Kirche and I were looking out the window to see a large lake that it was even submerging the houses and farms.

"That farmer was right, we wouldn't have made it through like this." Kirche said and I agreed but as I was looking at the lake I noticed a shadow swimming through the lake.

"Man it's been awhile since I've been here" Derf said surprising me.

"You've been here before Derf?"

"Yup, but I haven't been here in years" he said making smile. 'Wow, Derf is older than I thought.'

"Hey Tabitha are we nearly there?" I asked and she nodded.

"Almost there".

After a few more minutes of riding we made it to a large house as Kirche looked out the window to see a symbol with two staffs in an X symbol on it.

"That can't be! That's the symbol of the Gallia Royal Family!" Kirche said before looking at Tabitha. "Tabitha, are you the daughter of the Gallia Royal family?" She said confusing me.

"What's the Gallia Royal family?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of it!" Kirche yelled looking at me but I shook my head. "You really aren't from here…" She murmured before looking at me. "It's the most populous country in all of Halkeginia and the Royal Family rules it all." She explained making my eyes widen.

"No way…" I said turning to Tabitha 'Tabitha…' I though as she continued reading her book quietly.

Soon the carriage stopped as we got off and looked at the front of the house to see an old man in a suit must be a butler or something.

"Welcome back miss, we've been expecting you Lady Charlotte." He said before looking over at me and Kirche. "Who are these two?" He asked but Tabitha just kept walking.

"Friends…"

Tabitha has brought us into the living room, and Kirche and I sat on the couch "Is it possible we could meet you father?" Kirche asked but Tabitha just shook her head.

"Wait here please." She said walking into another room.

"Huh…" I said before looking up to a painting of a man that looked like Tabitha with light blue hair and was wearing a red sweater with a black cape.

"Excuse me," The old man said handing us some tea. "My name is Peruculan, I am the butler for the Orléans family." He said and we nodded.

"I'm Shiro, Shiro Higara" I introduced myself and so did Kirche.

"I am a member of the von Anhalt-Zerbst family from Germania, I hope to be under your care." She said with a smile.

"I had not imagined the Mistress Charlotte would bring not one, but two friends back with her, and a boy much less." He said surprising me and Kirche.

"So Charlotte is Tabitha's real name?" I asked and he nodded.

"Our mistress calls herself Tabitha?" He asked and we nodded.

"Why would Tabitha go studying abroad with a fake name?" Kirche asked getting more interested.

"Her study abroad was ordered by her uncle, the king" he explained making Kirche's eyes widen.

"Uncle? Just as I thought she's a member of the royal family."

"Lady Charlotte's father, the late Count Orléans was the younger brother of the current king." He said surprising me.

"So her father has already died?" I asked.

"He was murdered…" He said surprising us. "If the Mistress trusts you two with her heart I'm sure it is all right, I will trust you two, Lady Zerbst and Sir Higara in telling you this." He said and we nodded.

"Count Orléans, even though he was the second son of the family was more adept as a mage than his older brother Lord Joseph. Furthermore, he was quite full of charisma and talent. After the king died five years ago there was a debate for who should get the throne." He explained as I looked down.

"A battle for the heir, huh?"

"In the midst of that battle her father was murdered and to make sure he would get the throne his daughter was next." He said shocking us. "One evening, our lady and our Mistress were invited to a banquet. Our Mistress was given a drink that was laced with water-magic poison that induces insanity, our Lady realized this and drank the potion before Mistress Charlotte could." He explained and I could see his hand shaking.

"This was made common knowledge by the people and the noble responsible for the act was convicted." He said as we both looked at him. "The Lady sacrificed herself to save our mistress and ever since… our Lady…" He said with sadness in his voice before shaking his head. "From that day, the active and bright lady Charlotte behaved as if she was someone else. As is she had sealed words and expressions within herself."

"Since the incident with the Lady, nobody has dared an attempt on the life of the mistress, In return, the Palace used the mistress's potent magical powers as reason to force her into difficult tasks. However our mistress was able to complete each and every unjust mission. In order to protect herself and the Lady putting her own life at risk." He explained and we remained silent taking this all in.

"And the reason why she started studying in Tristain?" Kirche asked.

"The Palace saw that things weren't going according to plan, having her only given the title of Charlotte though her merits proved her worthy of being given ample property to govern and sent her to a foreign county as if to do away with their problem." she said and Kirche smiled.

"I know what that's like…"

"I'm back…" We turned towards the door to see Tabitha coming back through the door.

"Geez Tabitha that took forever, Come on I want to rid myself from the sweat of this long journey." Kirche said and Tabitha nodded before they went to the bath.

As they left I couldn't help but look down and think through everything I learned "Tabitha…" I said closing my eyes and taking some of my tea. "We really are alike…"

* * *

 **Tristain academy**

 **Louise room**

 **Daichi P.O.V.**

I eventually made it to the room, I knocked the door slightly to make sure I didn't catch Louise at a bad time, ever since Shiro left she's been a bit antsy. When I didn't get a reply a slowly opened it up.

I looked around to see the room empty I began stretching and walked towards the pile of hey but as I did something jumped on my back and forced me on to the bed.

Whatever shoved me down was light and was squirming to get a firm hold on me. I struggled to turn around as whatever was on my back move to get a hold of my neck. I was eventually able to move around so whatever jumped on me was on my chest and it was… LOUISE!?

"DAICHI!" She cried joyously. She was in her night gown and her face was completely red and she seemed pretty happy to see me. "I missed you so much!" She said before trying to kiss me but I pushed her back.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I yelled at her.

"I'm giving my true love a welcome home kiss." she said making my eyes widen.

"Wait what!" I yelled before she kissed me right on my lips and this wasn't an innocent kiss either, this was a full on open mouth kiss.

"MPH!" I yelled before pushing her off of me and ran towards the door, opening it before locking it so she couldn't get me "Come on my love, I'm not done with you yet!" I heard yell while hitting the door.

"What the hell just happened?" I said falling down on to the ground.

"Um excuse me, Mr Higara." I looked over to the Montmorency girl.

"What is it, I'm busy." I sighed standing back up.

"Look we need to talk. Where's Louise?" She asked.

I quickly grabbed a chair and moved to the door "She's in here." I said, slowly opening the door to see Louise trying to rush towards me and I pushed her back with the chair.

"Please except my love!" She yelled trying to get me.

"Louise no bad touch!" I said as trying to push her back but she kept going. "But I love you!"

"Oh I knew it…" She said as I turned my head to her.

"Knew what?"

 **20 minutes later**

 **Montmorency room**

"YOU DRUGGED LOUISE?!" I yelled out at the girl in question who was looking away from me.

We moved to Montmorency's room to avoid Louise and Guiche was there as well grumbling in annoyance.

"I didn't mean for Louise to have it, it was meant for Guiche!" Montmorency snapped back at me.

Guiche gaped at this "What?! My Lovely Montmorency, why would you do such a thing?! You know my love for you is as grand as-!"

"Only until the next girl comes by…" Montmorency growled making Guiche flinch. "Remember how I distracted? 'Oh look a flying beautiful woman'. You fell for that so easily."

"Look! We shouldn't fight right now, what we need to do is find a way to cure Louise!" I yelled making them jump.

"R-Right, we'll there is a way to cure her".

"How?" I asked and Montmorency gulped.

"Well we need to get the tear of a water spirit which resides in Lake Lagdorian."

"Alright, we'll go tomorrow." I said surprising Montmorency.

"What why do I have to go?!" Montmorency yelled.

"Well I guess you don't want the Principal to find out, would you?" I asked worrying.

"Okay fine!"

"And of course I'll come to protect you my dear Montmorency" He said making us nod. I soon left while closing my eyes.

"Hopefully, Shiro's having a better time…"

* * *

 **Charlotte estate**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Shiro stretched as he walked through the hallways of Tabitha's home, he had just gotten out of the bathroom and was looking for his room.

"*Yawn* man I need to get some sleep." He said but then he started to think about what happened during dinner.

While they were eating Tabitha had gotten a letter from the King for a mission to deal with the rising sea levels of the Lake.

Tabitha was going to deal with it herself but Kirche and Shiro offered to go with her but she said it was dangerous but the two didn't care saying it was safer with more people.

"Wow, partner you've got your work cut out for you." Derf said as Shiro continued to walk through the hallways. "Yeah well hopefully it won't be so bad…" Shiro sighed rubbing my head.

"Mother…no…" Shiro heard before walking backwards to Tabitha's room.

"Tabitha…" He muttered before slowly opening the door to see Tabitha tossing and turning in her bed.

"Don't drink it…. Don't go…" She said and he could only feel bad for her. "Don't go…don't go…DON'T GO!" Tabitha yelled before waking up in a sweat.

She took a deep breaths before turning to Shiro "…Shiro…what are you doing here?" She asked and Shiro knelt down to her.

"I heard you mumbling in your sleep, so I came to check on you." When Tabitha heard this she felt her face heat up a bit.

"If it helps… I know what it's like losing a parent right in front of you." Shiro said thinking back to his dad "So… if you ever want to just talk, I'll listen to you." He said and was about to leave but he felt Tabitha grab the back of his shirt.

"…Can you stay…with me?" She said making Shiro blush.

"Okay." Shiro said and Tabitha moved him on to the bed. "Tabitha, are you sure you want this?" He asked and Tabitha nodded.

"Yes, you make me feel safe" she said before wrapping her arms around Shiro's waist and closing her eyes and soon Shiro did as well.

Shiro soon fell asleep but as he did Tabitha looked up at his sleeping face and smiled "Thank you for helping me so much Shiro." she said before kissing him on the cheek and going to sleep.

* * *

 **Lake Lagdorian**

 **Daichi P.O.V**

We travelled by horse back to Lake Lagdorian with me riding on my Rose Attacker while Louise was holding on to my back and was snuggling up to me.

I didn't get a single wink last night since Louise forced me to sleep with her and nearly chocked me to death with her tight hugging. I had to bring her so she wouldn't spread rumours about our 'relationship' and give people the wrong impression of us and I wouldn't be there to defend myself.

It took us about half a day to make it to the Lake and we were surprised to see how large it is, Guiche nearly slipped off his horse into the Lake.

"Something's wrong." Montmorency frowned while taking in the sights. "Water spirit must be in a bad mood to be doing something like this".

"Damn it, nothing can be easy can it." I said getting off my bike and returning it to the lock form.

"We'll have to stay here till night fall." Montmorency said getting off her horse "The water spirit only come out at that time".

"Right." I said sitting down on the ground and soon slapping Louise's hand away from me since she was trying to sneak her hand up my shirt. She had been getting pretty frisky whenever she thinks she could get a chance. It was like dealing with Kirche all over again except she would break into tears whenever I would try and stop her.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Shiro**

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Shiro, Tabitha and Kirche where planning out there mission for stopping the Water Spirit from flooding the lake anymore.

"So what's the plan?" Shiro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll go down to the lake at night fall so I can use a enchantment to bring her out and then you two can defeat her." Tabitha explained and we nodded.

"Here." She said handing Shiro and Kirche some cloaks.

"What are these for?" He asked holding up the cloak.

"Yeah, Tabitha this cloak is definitely not my style." Kirche complained.

"We'll need it so the Water spirit won't remember our faces." She explained and they nodded.

"Guess I'll just use this underneath it" Shiro said taking out his Sengoku driver and a bag of Lockseeds.

"Now which one to pick… Well we do need to be stealthy so I guess Persimmon." Shiro said picking up the Lockseed along with his Orange and Ichigo lockseed.

"Are you sure you're alright Tabitha?" Kirche said worried for her head but she nodded her head.

"I'll be fine, I had a good sleep last night" she said with a blush while looking at Shiro.

Kirche looked between the two with her eyes going wide 'Those two didn't… did they?' She thought 'They couldn't have... could they?'

* * *

 **Back with Daichi**

 **Night fall**

"No! Louise! Stop!" I yelled trying to shove Louise off of me because she was trying to snuggle into my shirt for warmth.

"But I'm cold and I need your love to warm me up!"

"Montmorency?" Guiche asked hoping to for the girl in question to do the same.

"No!" She yelled making Guiche flinch.

"Is it almost time yet?" I asked and Montmorency nodded standing up and taking out her Familiar which was a yellow frog with brown spots around its body.

"I'm going to have Robin take a look for the spirit." she said before pricking her finger and dropping some blood on to the frog and whispered some orders to it. "If Robin can find the spirit he'll bring it here." She said as the frog hopped into the water. "The spirit should remember I was here before when I was a little girl."

"Are you sure you'll be able to negotiate with it?" I asked and she sighed.

"I'm not sure but we will have to see." She said before turning to us. "You two better not mess this up because if you get the spirit angry than it will definitely attack us."

I just rolled my eyes and continued to watch the lake until it began shinning and a mass of water sprang out of it. "I'm guessing that's the spirit?" I asked and Montmorency nodded picking up her frog.

"I am Montmorency Margarita La Fère de Montmorency. I am a water mage of a family which you have contracted with. If you recognize my blood than please show us a form we can understand."

The mass of water soon formed into a humanoid form that was similar to Montmorency well except it was made out of water. I tried not to get distracted but Guiche went into a daze which was probably a good thing.

 **"I remember you little one."** The spirit said looking down at Montmorency. A light singing in this Spirits chest as it spoke **"I remember the blood that flows through you."**

"Oh great water spirit, I have a favour to ask of you" Montmorency spoke interesting the Spirit.

 **"Favour?"**

"I ask you to share a small portion of your body with me." The curly blonde asked, sounding almost polite to my ears.

 **"I refuse, you little thing."** The spirit bluntly denied making my eyes go wide.

"Oh well I guess that's that." Guiche shrugged but I didn't care and walked up to the Spirit.

"Great Water Spirit!" I spoke loudly catching the Spirit's attention "Is there no task we can accomplish or gift we can give to earn you tear? If there is, I Daichi Higara, Armored Rider Baron shall strive to accomplish it".

" **Armored Rider?"** The Water Spirit echoed. " **I have heard of that name once… show me your proof."** she asked.

'Wait, she has?' I thought before nodding

I took out my Sengoku driver and Banana Lockseed. I placed the driver on to my waist making a belt wrap around my waist and after that I unlocked my Banana Lockseed.

 **BANANA!**

A zipper appeared above me before opening itself up to reveal a metallic Banana. I spun the open lock around my finger before I placed it on the driver

 **LOCK ON!**

I soon pulled the yellow knife on the driver which opened the lock making the Banana fall on top of me and it soon folded out wrapping around energy which formed my ride wear and some the banana folds into my Banana arms.

 **Come On! Banana Arms! Knight of Spe~ar!**

"Ah! Daichi's so cool!" Louise said admiring my transformation as I walked toward the Spirit.

" **You certainly do remind me of the Armored Riders. Very well, I have a task for you."** She said and I nodded. " **I want you to stop one of your kind who has been assaulting me for increasing my waters."** I heard Montmorency gasp at this and even heard Guiche whispering to her.

"And then you will give us the tear?" I asked and she nodded.

 **"I will."**

"Very well it shall be done."

Satisfied by this the Spirit collapsed in the flooded lake waters, so she could wait for us to complete the task give to us. I didn't dare to try to catch its attention again until we did what we were done. I undid my transformation and turned to the others.

"Why did you agree to something like that?!" Montmorency yelled but I just glared at her. "Would you rather be locked up in prison?" I said making the girl freeze.

"Okay, Okay jeez" she said and I sighed "Guess we'll have to make a plan."

 **2 hours later**

 **Third person P.O.V**

After a few hours of waiting the group soon noticed a group of hooded people walking up to the lake. There was three of them all in varying sizes, the shortest of the group held up a wooden staff and began saying words while moving the staff around.

"It sounds like a spell is being cast." Montmorency noted and Daichi nodded.

"Yeah, no doubt about it," He said before turning to Louise. "Stay quiet." He then sneaked to the cloaked figures.

"Daichi, come back!" Montmorency said with clear worry in her voice.

"My dear Montmorency I won't let any danger fall onto you."

Guiche said but Montmorency didn't care.

"Just go and help Daichi!" She whispered.

"Oh-Oh Yeah if you say so…" Guiche said before going to Daichi.

Daichi was about to move up but Guiche stopped him "Stop, our opponents could wield some powerful magic, we have to think smartly about this." Guiche said surprising Daichi.

"Wait you're going to help me?" He asked with shock.

"Of course I am a Noble and I won't allow you to fight by yourself" He said making Daichi smirk.

"I guess there's more in that brain of yours besides woman" Daichi said making Guiche growl.

"So what's the plan" Daichi asked and Guiche smiled.

"The plan will go as so, I will go and use magic to distract them while you go and attack them up front and a personal." He said.

"You know, I know you're just doing this to get out of fighting but you're not wrong." Daichi said before taking out his Chili Lockseed and unlocking it summoning a metallic Chili before placing it on the driver and unlocking it.

 **Chili Arms! Blazing Flame Heart of Heat!**

The Chili landed on me quietly slowly folding out into my Chili arms "Haven't used this in a while." Daichi said before moving to another bush.

Guiche moved to behind the two and readied a spell. "Oh Earth, the great mother! Answer my words and create living wall." Guiche said before summoning a mass of earth which moved towards the three cloaked people but one of the used wind magic to blow it away.

"What?! Grr!" He growled before summoning more but the one of the other cloaked people used fire magic making Guiche even more annoyed so he summoned more and more but he didn't notice the last cloaked person take at sword and tried to hit Guiche but Daichi rushed towards them and caught the blade with his spear.

The hooded person jumped back and tried to slash Daichi but he moved out of the before picking one of the seed from the lance and throwing it at the other two causing a small explosion making the two jump back.

The hooded person than slashed him on the back, but Daichi used his lance to knock him into the air but he than he tried doing air kick his foot charging up with energy 'Must be some kind of magic?'

Daichi pulled the yellow knife on his driver activating the Squash function of the belt.

 **Chili Squash!**

Flames charge up in Daichi's suit before he spin kicked the person's foot but a large wind came out of nowhere and knocked the two in to a tree.

"Damn it!" Daichi said getting back up but he soon saw that the hooded person was in fact Shiro in his rider firm with a Persimmon arms "Shiro?"

"Daichi?" Shiro asked as he turned to the other two to see Kirche and Tabitha

"Kirche and Tabitha too?"

"Kirche, Tabitha and Shiro?" Guiche and Montmorency gasped walking up to us.

"Daichi!" Louise yelled Jumping on to his back.

"Darling! Louise get off of Darling now!" Kirche yelled trying to pull Louise off.

"Derf!" The sword yelled not wanting to be left out.

"Get off of me!" Daichi asked as Shiro got up.

"Okay can some please tell me what's going on?" Shiro asked as all seven of them gather together.

 **30 minutes later**

"So Louise is under the effects of a love potion?" Kirche asked and the quartet nodded.

"Yeah, I kind a made it." Montmorency said rubbing her head.

"Why would you make such a thing and if you have anymore could I borrow it?" Kirche said while taking a peek at Daichi.

"I just… wanted to see if I could make it but Louise drank it all." The curly blonde sheepishly said.

"I guess that makes sense you don't want to get in trouble after all." Kirche said with a nod.

"So what are you three here?" Daichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh uh… Tabitha's parents asked us because of the rising sea levels, it's covering up their land after all." Shiro said while rubbing his head.

"So anyway, maybe we should go and talk to the Water Spirit and see if we can convince her to lower her lake so Tabitha could finish her job." Daichi suggested and they all nodded.

After a few minutes Montmorency was able to send Robin to get the Water Spirit and after a few minutes of waiting the Spirit came out in the water form of Montmorency.

Daichi stepped forward to speak to the spirit " **I see you have completed my request, I thank you, I shall give you a tear of my body"** she said and soon a small crystal washed up on the shore as Daichi picked it up, this was the Spirit's tear.

"Thank you, Great Water Spirit but can I ask, is it possible you could return you lake levels to normal? If you do the attackers will stop assaulting you."

" **I will not."** the Water Spirit replied. " **A precious treasure was stolen from me some time ago. I raise the water levels so I can engulf the world and retrieve my treasure."** She said shocking everyone as they got a grasp of the situation.

"So what you're saying is that you'll lower the water levels if we get your treasure back?" Shiro asked and the spirit nodded. " **Yes."**

"Alright sure I'll do it, doesn't sound so hard." He said surprising everyone.

"What are you doing?" Daichi asked and Shiro just shrugged.

"What all we have to do is find this treasure and bring it back, it's not that hard."

"So Ms. Spirit what's the treasure called" Shiro asked making the Spirit lose her voice for a second.

 **"Oh uh, ahem it's known as the ring of Andvari, it has the power to give a semblance of life to those that have died"** she said before creating a small water ball with the image of the ring " **It was taken by a man known as Cromwell, I shall trust this task to you two Gandálfr."** She said before returning to the lake.

"You really are insane aren't you?" Guiche said making Shiro laugh.

"Hey, I'm just doing what's right, besides look." Shiro said pointing to the sea and everyone looked over to see the water levels lowering.

"So shall we head back" Shiro said and everyone nodded but "If you want… you can stay at my home…" Tabitha said surprising everyone except Shiro who had a smile on his face.

"Well it is pretty dark so might as well." Shiro said running to the house with everyone else following.

 **"Those boys truly do remind me of the Riders that spoke with me many years ago, they even have the same aura"** The water Spirit said before returning to her slumber.

* * *

 **A zipper passed by changing the screen into Gaim and Baron's symbols with images of all of their Lockseeds on it.**

 **And done so what did you guys think of the new chapter, I wanted to spend this chapter with Shiro and Tabitha's relationship and bit of their Tabitha's origin.**

 **Sorry this chapter didn't have many fights I just couldn't find away to fit one in with out feeling forced**

 **So anyway on to the reviews.**

 **Loki's tongue: I just wanted to**

 **BlackHeartKnight: Thanks**

 **DCDGojira: You'll see~~~**

 **Guest: Right now**

 **But for now don't forget to vote on my poll and…**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**


	9. Maid in distress

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to the newest chapter of Armored Rider of Zero and in this chapter we will finally be doing the Count Mott stuff and you maybe be asking why I kept for so long Well this going to lead to a bit of character development for Shiro in the next few chapter so get excited.**

 **But without further ado let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

 **Opening: Hands**

* * *

 **Tristain Academy**

 **Shiro P.O.V.**

"Alright and just slowly pour it into the tin" I said as showing Xander how to make some cake "Alright and done" he said as he poured the last of the cake mix into the tin before we put it into the oven.

"Thanks for the help Shiro, I would've lost my job here if it wasn't for you and Daichi showing me the ropes" he smiled and I nodded "Hehe, no problem buddy".

"So where have you been the last couple of nights, I can't find you anywhere whenever it's night?" I asked making Xander sweat "Oh uh, I have another job in town" Xander explained and I nodded "Oh alright".

It had been a couple of days since we came back from Tabitha's house, right now I was showing Xander how to cook some of the recipes I learn from Mr. Pierre back from my world.

After a couple of minutes of waiting the cake was finished so we took it out and cut it up and taste tested it "mmh, pretty good" "Wow! This is really good" we commented eating the slices.

"Hmm? What's that smell" we both looked over to see some of the maids along with the head chef walking in to the kitchen "Oh it's our sword and Xander, what're you two doing here?" He asked and I smiled.

"Oh I was just teaching Xander some recipes I learned from a family friend, here try some" I said handing the Chf and some of the slices of cake and they were blown away.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" "IVE NEVER HAD ANYTHING LIKE IT!" "I ALREADY WANT MORE!" Some of the maids as the chef looked at me "Our sword, will you please give us this recipe, something like this has to be shared with everyone!".

"Sure, no problem?" I said before noticing a large pot behind him "Hey chef what's that" I said pointing to the pot as the chef looked over "Oh that? It's an old pot we used to use but we decided to throw it away for a new one" he said as I looked at him "Could I borrow it!".

"Oh sure my sword, what's mine is yours" he laughed as I smiled before running towards the large pot "Hey Xander, mind giving me a hand?" I asked and he nodded running to me.

"What do you need this thing?" Xander asked as we pushed it outside to a corner "Yeah, What are you gonna do with this partner?" Derf asked as I smirked "Just get ready for tonight!".

I said before turning to Xander "Hey could you get me some fire wood? I need to borrow something from Daichi" I said and Xander nodded "Oh sure" he said before walking to the wood as I turned around back to the dorm rooms.

 **Louises room**

 **Daichi P.O.V.**

"Louise you can't stay in your room for the entire summer" I said as I looked at Louise who was under her blankets "NO! I'M NEVER GOING OUTSIDE AGAIN!"

Turns out after we cure Louise of the love potion she actually remembered every bit of her time under it and all of the things she tried to do so she hasn't left her room since out of embarrassment.

I sighed and sat down on my 'bed' and looked at her "And what are you gonna do when school starts back up?" I asked as she glared at me "Shut up! I'm not leaving no matter what ever you say".

Suddenly the door burst open and we looked over to see Shiro running up to me "Oh hey Daichi, Louise still in her neet phase? Anyway can I borrow something" he said quickly making me raise a eyebrow.

"Uh, what is it?" I asked as he pointed over to my lockseeds "I need to borrow your Chilli lockseed for something I'm working on"

"Sure, as long as you give it back" I said and Shiro nodded before grabbing the lockseed and running back outside of the room.

"What was that about?" Louise asked and I just shrugged "I don't know but it's probably not something good" I said lying back down and sighing.

 **Courtyard**

 **Shiro P.O.V.**

"Alright and done" I said as me and Xander poured the water in the pot "So what do we have to do now?" Xander asked as I took out my lockseed.

"We'll be needing some help" I said putting my drive Ron my waist before unlocking my Chili lockseed.

 **Chili!**

A mechanical Chili appeared over me as I put the lockseed on my driver and pulled the yellow knife.

 **Soiya! Chili arms! Blazing Flame Heart of Heat!**

The arms landed on me as my ride wear appeared on my body before fouling out into the chili arms.

"What do you need that for?" Derf asked as I smirked "Check this out" I said summoning the lance before pointing at the wood underneath the pot and pulling the yellow knife once.

 **Chili Squash!**

A stream of fire shot from my lance setting the wood on fire heating up the water to a good temperature for a bath.

"Oh so you were making a bath?" Xander asked as I walked up to it to feel "Yup and it seems like it's heating up pretty good" I said taking off my driver returning me to normal.

"Well I have to go, my breaks over anyway" Xander said and I nodded as he walked off and I smiled "Hehehe I'm getting excited" I said before beginning to take off my clothes and grabbing my towel and jumping inside.

 **A few minutes later**

"Hah~ this is it what I needed" I sighed sinking into the pot "I've been so stressed with all this fighting and searching for the ring that I haven't had any time to relax"

"I used to go on trips like these to hot springs with my parents when I was kid, I still miss those times" I said looking at the two moons up in the sky before I sank into the water.

As I was relaxing in the water I started hearing foot steps walking up to me 'Hmm? What's that" I said before rising out of the "EEP!".

"Siesta?" I said while standing up "M-Mr Shiro" She said blushing which confused me before I looked and my eyes widen while my cheeks turned red "Ah! Sorry" I said sinking back into the water.

"It's alright" she said before looking down at her clothes "Oh, I did it again" she said looking at broken tea set before looking at her clothes "Oh no my clothes are all soaked".

"Are you Alright!" I said looking at her "Oh yes but what are you doing in that big pot of water?" She asked standing up as I smiled "Oh it's a bath me and Xander made, It reminded me of how we take baths back in my home town".

"Oh a bath?" She said looking at it "Really" she said looking at me as I smiled "Yeah, the head chief was gonna throw it out so I decided to take it".

"Wow, it's looks great I'd love to try it" she said as I smiled "Oh, care to join me, hehe just kidding" "Is it alright?" She said making my eyes widen.

I looked over to see her taking off her dress as my eyes widen "H-H-Hey what are you doing! You know I'm a guy right!" I yelled as she smiled at me.

"I know but I also know that your not the kind of person to do anything to me and it's fair so no one will see" she smiled making me sweat drop "I don't know how I feel about that".

I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see Siesta naked as she walked up to the pot and stepped inside"Ah this does feel nice" she sighed before looking at me "Don't worry Shiro there's so much steam that it's hard to see anything" she said and I nodded "O-Oh right".

"I can let my clothes dry here while I bathe if it's alright" she asked and I nodded "Oh, uh sure".

"So tell me, what kind of place is your home town" she asked as I rose a eyebrow "You mean Zawame?" I asked and she nodded "Yes, it seems interesting with those games you played tough the name is strange" she said as I began thinking about it.

"Well we don't really have any mages or wizards in fact no magic at all really" I explained surprising her "What! No magic at all?!" She asked and I nodded.

"Yup, Zawame was focused more on technology and it was ruled by the Kureshima family who literally made everything in the town" I said and she was confused "Really, why do they do that" she said and I shrugged "Guess they wanted to be independent".

"Apparently before I was born it used to be a small village with plenty of forests but than the Kureshima family took over and changed it into a large city" I explained and she nodded.

"Well than why did you move?" She asked as I looked down "The town was invaded by the monster from the forest" I said surprising her "Really?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, a lot of people got hurt or died like my dad but eventually the last gaim before me saved the city but my mom thought it was too dangerous and we left" I sighed but I was surprised by Siesta hugging me.

"H-H-Hey Siesta, w-what are you doing" I asked blushing a lot "You went through so much when you were so young, I just wanted to try to help you feel better" she explained and I nodded "O-Okay".

She soon let me go and smiled at me "You know your home town sounds like a story from my great grandfather" Siesta said as I rose a eyebrow "Your great grandfather" I asked and she nodded.

"He passed away before I was born but I heard he always said that he was from a different world far away, one with no magic and much more technology".

"A different world? No magic and more technology" I muttered before my eyes widened and I looked at her "Siesta! Could that mean tha-" I was about to ask but than she stood up as I looked out of the way.

"I have to leave soon" she said getting out of the bath and started getting changed "The bath was lovely…" she said but I heard muttering something "I'm happy I was able to spend my last moments in this academy with you" she said confusing me "Eh? What do y-" I was about to say but than she just smiled "I have to go so enjoy your night" she said before running off "Huh…weird".

I looked up to the two moons and sighed closing my eyes "What did she mean by that" I said sinking back into the water.

 **Xander's room**

 **Xander P.O.V.**

"Come on just a little abit more" I said trying to fix my driver that was destroyed by Daichi and the other rider "This really isn't possible to fix" I sighed putting it away but than.

"I might be able to help" I looked over to see a man in the shadows, he was wearing a white coat, a blue shirt and black trousers with black shows and he had black hair covering one eyes and one glowing blue eye.

"Who are you!" I said drawing my sword and pointing it at him "Calm down, I'm not here to fight" he said lifting his hands in front of the blade.

"Than what are you here for and who are you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as he smiled "Oh I'm just someone willing to fix one of my inventions you have right there" he said pointing to my driver.

"You made this device?" I asked as he smiled "Oh yes and I'll be happy to repair it if you a small job for me" he explained and I thought about it for a bit before looking at him "Alright…I'll do it" I said and he smiled before walking up to the desk and I saw a good look at him "Good, I am Ryoma Sengoku and it's good to do business for you".

* * *

 **The next morning**

 **Daichi P.O.V.**

"Ugh, so tired" I groaned laying my head on the wooden table in the kitchen, it had taken me all night but I had finally convinced Louise to leave her room.

"Man this is some good stuff" Shiro said eating his food before looking over at me "You okay? You look like crap" he bluntly said as I sighed "Yeah just tired".

"How is it our swords" the head chief said putting his hands on our shoulders "It's great as usual" Shiro smiled as I just nodded with him.

"Hey chef, where's Siesta?" Shiro asked looking around but the Chef just frowned "oh you two haven't heard" he said confusing us "No, what happened".

"Well Siesta told us that she was leaving to work for Cou-" He was cut off when Shiro coughed on his food "Siesta's leaving?!"

"Yeah, She was forced to work for Count Mott to work as one of his maids" he explained as I rose a eyebrow "Why didn't she just say no".

"Because the hard truth is that us commoners has to do what ever the Nobles say" he said before walking off.

"I don't like this" Shiro said with a very rare serious face "Well what are you gonna do" I shrugged but I was surprised to see Shiro walking off "H-Hey Wait".

 **A few minutes later.**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"Count Mott?" Louise asked as the brother just asked her about the Noble as she sighed "Yes I know of him, he's a royal messenger who drops by the academy from time to time, he's really bossy and I can't stand him heck I don't think anyone does".

"Okay, But why would Siesta drop everything to work for him?" Shiro asked as Daichi looked at him "Maybe the pay was pretty good".

"Well" Derf said talking from Shiro's driver where he was stored "If a noble like him suddenly asks for a female servants specifically than he most likely is going to make her his mistress" he explained shocking the two brothers "WHAT!".

"Why would Siesta agree to something like that!" Shiro yelled as Derf sighed "She mostly likely didn't agree to it, the nobles can make the commoners do what ever they want and they can't exactly say no" Derf said as Shiro looked down.

Shiro was silent as Daichi looked over at Louise "Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke or at least he's close to our age" he asked Louise sighed.

"I think he's around his thirties" Louise answered "I've heard rumors of these kind of things, there are nobles of all kinds…".

"HE ISN'T A NOBLE AT ALL!" Shiro yelled before punching the wall leaving a large crack.

Daichi and Louise jumped when they heard this and turned over to see the crack Shiro made with his eye glowing a bright orange "HE'S A PERVERTED, DISGUSTING, PIECE OF FILTH THAT SHOULD BE LOCKED UP!" Shiro yelled his body shaking with anger "WHY WOULD HENRIETTA ALLOW SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"

When Louise heard this she snapped out of her fright and grabbed Shiro's wrist "How dare you! Her Majesty would never let such a gross misconduct go on! She-" "THEN WHY IS IT HAPPENING!".

Shiro grabbed Louise's arm and began twisting it hurting her "WHY WOULD SHE LET SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPEN! WHY IS MOTT ABLE TO DO THESE THINGS! WHY ISN'T ANYONE STOPPING HIM!".

"SHIRO! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Daichi yelled pushing him off of Louise as he glared at the two "Think about it, Henrietta probably doesn't know these things, why do you think she had us to undercover for a week in her town, like she said the court most likely think that all Nobles are pure and won't do these kinds of things" Daichi yelled as Louise rubbed her hand trying to soothe the pain.

Shiro growled at the two before looking up at the two "FINE! If none of the jerks at court will do anything about this than I'll do it myself!" He yelled before looking at Louise "TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" He asked walking up to Louise.

Louise gulped looking at her angered familiar before nodding "I-I don't know but i-If anyone does Guiche might, h-h-his family are a part of military so they deal with Mott often" she explained at Shiro nodded walking to the door but Daichi stopped him.

"Let me go…" Shiro said but Daichi wouldn't have it "No, I'm not letting somebody's life be ruined because I was too scared to do anything again!" He yelled before leaving the room to save Siesta.

 **Tristain academy**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

I was waiting for Ryoma to finish fixing my driver as I put on my new clothes, I was wearing a long sleeved black jacket with silver lining around it, a white scarf, black trousers and shoes and I was holding on to a mask to hide my identity.

"And done" he said before handing me my driver "I added some new features to your driver which you will find interesting" he explained and I nodded.

"I have a job to do now so I'll be back" I explained and he nodded "Alright and when I'll need your help, I'll come back" he explained and I nodded before walking off.

I took out my bike lockseed and unlocking it folding out into my bike before I got on it and began driving towards Count Mott home to save Siesta.

* * *

 **Count Mott's manor**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

After Shiro had forced Guiche to tell him where Count Mott was, he used the Sakurai Hurricane to drive to Count Mott's manor.

"So this is the place" Shiro said as he stopped his bike near the manor "I'll have to use Ichigo lockseed to sneak in there" he said out his driver putting it on his waist.

He took out the Ichigo lockseed before unlocking it making a mechanical strawberry appears above me and placed it on the driver before locking it and pulling the yellow knife opening it up "HENSHIN!"

 **Soiya! Ichigo Arms! Shushutto Spark!**

When the strawberry landed on him and folded out Shiro quickly began running towards the manor jumping on to the wall and began climbing up using his Kunai weapons.

"So partner you got a plan?" Derf asked and Shiro nodded "Yeah, I do just watch" Hemsaid before jumping off the wall.

Shiro began sneakily knocking out all of the guards that in the manor trying to find where Count Mott was and eventually He was able to here Siesta's voice.

"Derf, you hear that?" He asked and the sword nodded "Yeah that's definitely the lassy's voice in there".

Shiro swung down and kicked open the door and when he saw what Count Mott was doing to Siesta his blood began boiling.

Siesta was wearing what Shiro assumed was the maid uniform for the manor but what got him angry was that her face was bright red because a older man he assumed was Count Mott was groping her breasts.

The room was silent for awhile as they just stared at each other.

Siesta blush brightened before turning her head away with tears in her eyes "Please…don't look…" she said making Shiro get even angrier.

"Who are you!" Mott demanded letting go of Siesta and standing up "How dare you come into my ho-" Mott was cut off when Shiro threw a Kunai which landed right next to his head.

"How dare I?" Shiro asked with a scary aura going throughout his body "How dare I? How dare you for forcing an innocent girl to do what ever the damn hell you want with out even a shred of shame or caring!" He yelled pointing Derf at the man "You call your self a noble but you not! Your not even a man! You're a hormonal perverted degenerate!" Shiro yelled angering Mott.

"What I do with my servants is none of your concern!" He yelled angrily pointing a sword at Shiro "She is my property! I can do whatever I want with her! She should be honored that I'm lavishing her with all of my attention!"

"Yeah, a slavering old man who would no doubt steal her virginity and force to live her life known as a loose woman" Shiro yelled back with a smirk "What an honor that is! You overstep your boundaries, Mott!".

"I overstep nothing!" Mott yelled his voicing starting more and more whiny "I am a noble! The Imperial Messenger! I can do whatever I want! It's my right!".

Shiro growled looking at the man before a Idea came to his head and he closed his lockseed returning him to normal "Alright Count Mott, I challenge you to a duel! If I win I will formerly apologies and forget everything I've seen here but if I win Siesta will pack up her things and return to Tristain academy".

Mott's face took a bit before returning to normal thinking about before a smirk came to his face "Alright than but if I win you will have to do a few favors for me" he said and Shiro nodded "Accepted".

"No Spell or weapon is forbidden, I want you to come at me with your full strength" Shiro said and Mott nodded "All I need is my staff".

"We shall duel in the courtyard right now!" He said grabbing his staff "Alright than, let's go"

 **Road**

 **Daichi P.O.V.**

I was riding my rose attacker to Count Mott's manor and Louise was holding on to me for dear life "Are we nearly there!" Louise yelled and I sighed "I don't know, I've never been to this place before!".

Louise opened her eyes only to notice something in the distance "Is that Shiro?" She asked as I looked over "Maybe, Let's check it out" I said increasing our speed.

We were shocked when we saw the Noble Reaper driving on a bike that looked like Jack's bike from Yugioh 5ds.

"Reaper? What are you doing here" I asked as we drove up next to him 'Daichi! What are you doing he's crazy!' Louise whispered as a I looked back 'And I'm trying to make sure there aren't a lot of deaths!'.

"Oh it's you two" he said before focusing on the rode "If you're wondering, I'm heading to Count Mott's don't worry, I'm not here to kill him I'm just… giving him a lesson".

"I guess that's alright, mind helping us? My brother ran in there alone" I explained surprising him "What?! Why would he do something like that" He said making me sigh.

"He's trying to help his friend who was hired by Mott for obvious reason" Louise explained still a bit scared.

"Guess I'll help you with the idiot" Reaper said before going faster "If you can keep up" he said and I nodded increasing my own speed to catch up to him.

 **Count Mott's Manor**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Shiro and Mott stared at each other as they stood at the court yard, Mott was holding his staff and Shiro had his driver on his waist.

"You'll regret speaking to me like that boy!" Mott shouted as Shiro smirked "Yeah I don't think so" he said taking out his Persimmon arms and unlocked it.

 **Persimmon!**

A large Persimmon appeared above him as he threw the lockseed into the air before catching it and putting it on his driver and pulling the yellow knife "Henshin!".

 **Soiya! Persimmon Arms! Silent Blade! Cut through the dark!**

The Persimmon landed on Shiro before folding out into the Persimmon arms and when it did Shiro summoned the arms ninjato.

Mott was surprised at this before smirking "Ah I see so your one of those armored rider I've been hearing about from the capital" he smirked "I can't wait to have you working for me!"

"I'll never do that, I'm gonna beat you! Believe it!" He yelled gripping his Ninjato before running towards Mott.

 **(Play Shinning Dreamer)**

Mott began using the water from nearby Shoot at Shiro but he easily dodged them with his increased speed

Mott soon began creating constructs of water that looked like guards with spears and they soon surrounded Shiro.

Shiro smirked and pulled the yellow knife twice activating the au lait function of his driver and than created several energy persimmons that trappped a lot of constructs before slashing them blowing them all.

"I have you now!" Mott yelled before using the water from the destroyed constructs to trap Shiro in a large bubble.

"And that's that, I'll free him when he's close to drowning" he said before turning to Siesta who was scarred "Now, I believe we have some unsettled business" he said.

"Oh, I don't think so" they were surprised to see another Shiro pointing his sword at Mott who fell on his butt, they looked over to see Shiro still stuck in a bubble but close to free.

"What, Who are you?!" Mott yelled as Shiro smirked "Well you see this lockseed had the ability to make clones so before you did he created me to distract you while the other me got free".

"Gah!" They all looked over to see the Shiro 1 freeing him self before running up "I made you to help free me!" Shiro 1 yelled as Shiro 2 smirked "Yeah but this seemed more fun" he said before disappearing and joining Shiro.

 **(End song)**

"Now give up! I got you cornered" Shiro said pointing his sword at the fallen Mott "Now I will not, this match isn't over yet" he yelled and Shiro just rolled his eyes ready for more but than suddenly a Helhiem Crack appeared.

"W-W-What is that!" Mott screamed as several Inves began walking out of the crack "Siesta, stay back I'll get rid of these guys" Shiro said taking out his Orange Lockseed before unlocking it making a mechanical orange appear.

 **Orange!**

He took off his Persimmon on arms to put on the Orange Lockseed and than he pulled the yellow knife.

 **Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi on Stage!**

The Persimmon arms disappeared as the orange arms folded out, Shiro ran towards the Inves's and drew his two swords before slashing them.

One of the Inves tried slashing Gaim but he fought the claws and kicked them before shooting them with the gun of his blade before turning around and slashing another one.

While Gaim was fighting the monster two bikes suddenly jumped over the gate and landed on the ground and Gaim was shocked to see who it was.

"Eh?! What are you two doing here together" Shiro yelled pointing to Daichi, a very sick Louise and the Noble Reaper who were getting off their bikes.

"I knew something like this would happen" Daichi said as Reaper took out his driver "This is only teaming up, were not friends" he said and Daichi smirked "Of Course not" he said taking out his own driver.

They placed the drivers on there waist before unlocking there lockseeds making a mechanical banana and Jack fruit appear before they placed them on the drivers and pulled the yellow knife.

 **Break! Jack Fruit Arms! Spin! Spin! For the Win!**

 **Come On! Banana Arms! Knight of Spe~ar!**

They gripped there weapons before running up to the monsters and began fighting them.

Meanwhile Mott and Siesta were watching this close by but noticed that some of the crack was growing near them, they were about to run away but than Mott noticed a Helhiem fruit.

"It looks so delicious" he said drooling abit walking closer and closer but Siesta saw this "Sir, you shouldn't be doing this!" She yelled by Mott turned and slapped her "Shut up! I can do whatever the damn hell I want" He yelled before picking the fruit and opening it up.

He was amazed to see juicy pink fruit, he smiled before devouring the fruit "It's delicious, it's the greatest food I've ever eaten!" He yelled eating more and more.

Suddenly he felt something change within Green vines wrapped around his body as he began transforming into a Hekija Inves who was still wearing his clothes.

The Inves roared before running towards the terrified maid who started running away screaming.

Shiro heard this and turned around and he was shocked to see a Inves with Mott's clothes chasing Siesta "He ate the fruit!" Shiro yelled as everyone looked at it shocked.

"Is that what happens when some one eats the fruit" Louise said stepping back "That idiot! Why would he do that!" Daichi yelled.

The Inves cornered Siesta making Shiro's eyes widen "SIESTA!" He yelled before running towards them, Orange energy going through his body.

'I need to save Siesta…I need to be faster…. Faster….faster….stronger….STRONGER!' Shiro screamed in his head before punching the Inves and when he did his body was covered in a orange energy.

 **(Play power to terror)**

The Inves got back up and roared before running up to Shiro and he did the same and they soon began fighting.

"DESTROY!"Shiro began slashing wildly at the monster while the Inves could barely dodge Shiro's attacks, Shiro than jumped into the air and spin kicked it into the wall.

"We have to stop him! Shiro's out of control! If we don't Shiro will destroy this entire place" Daichi said and Reaper nodded "Yeah and than all of the workers will get injured" he said taking out the skull lockseed "Gaim is stronger than before so we will have to use our strongest lockseeds" Reaper explained and Daichi nodded taking out his Lantern fruit arms.

They unlocked the lockseed summoning mechanical fruit before placing them on their drivers and pulling then yellow knife.

 **Break! Skull arms! Mr~ Noble Reaper!**

 **Come On! Lantern Fruit Arms! Shinning Soldier of the future~~~~!**

They transformed into their strongest arms before running towards Shiro who was beating the crap out of the Inves.

The Inves tried slashing Shiro with it's claw arms but Shiro jumped into the air and shot the Inves pushing it back more.

"DESTROY!"Shiro yelled before slashing the air sending energy slashes at the Inves and destroying more and more of the Manor and indangering some of the guards the woke up.

He than pulled the yellow knife on his driver one before jumping into air and aiming a energy charged kick at the monster.

 **Fresh Burai Kick!**

He kicked the monster leaving a large crack on it's body before he removed his lockseed and out it on his saber.

"DESTROY!" He yelled before sending several energy waves at the Inves trapping it in a giant orange before cutting the orange up several times making it and Mott transformed into a Inves blow up.

"We're too late" Daichi said as Reaper turned to him "I have an Idea to stop him" he said handing Daichi the Snow berry lockseed "use this with your gun to freeze him and I'll destroy his driver" Daichi was hesitant at first but decided to do it.

He unlocked the lockseed and locked it into his gun before aiming at Shiro "Sorry bro" he said before pulling the trigger sending a energy which froze Shiro's body.

Reaper grabbed his blade charging energy into it before running up and stabbing his driver damaging it and returning him to normal.

 **(End song)**

The Ice around Shiro shattered freeing Shiro who was caught by Reaper "Hiw is he?" Daichi asked walking up to them.

"He's alright just unconscious" Reaper said as Daichi looked at the Damage Shiro made "What was that?".

"I'm not sure, I've never seen anything like it" Reaper said help Shiro up 'I'll have to ask Kouta next time I meet him'.

When they walked up to Louise and Siesta, Siesta gasped and ran up to Shiro before hugging him "Is he okay" she asked and Daichi nodded "Yeah, he's just tired".

"What happened to Mott?" Louise asked as Daichi frowned "Gaim… he killed Mott" Reaper said shocking Louise and Siesta.

"What! Why would he do that!" Louise yelled but Daichi just looked at her and sighed "I don't know what was going on, let's leave and all explain everything on the way back" he said and the others nodded and soon they all began walking back to Tristain academy.

* * *

 **A zipper passed by them showing all of Shiro and Daichi lockseed But the Orange lockseed was sparkling.**

 **And done so what did you guys think of the new chapter, I decided to save this part of the series to the end for something I have planned for Shiro next chapter.**

 **But anyway let's get to the reviews.**

 **DCDGojira: We we're discussing something with those two but it's not confirmed**

 **Grand ZI-O: Well yeah, they share the same last name as Saito, I thought it was obvious.**

 **Yogap34712: Haven't seen it and I already have a wizard story, I'm looking for a Drive and Kiva story if you have any.**

 **Anyway that's all for now so don't for get to review this chapter and of course.**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	10. Quest to Albion part 1

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to chapter 10 of Armored Rider of Zero and we're heading to Albion so you know what that mean, we're almost finished with season 1.**

 **I'll be mostly focusing on gaim for now so sorry for those who were looking forward to Zero One But he'll be after this, probably better that way.**

 **But without further ado onward to the final stage!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing but my OC's.**

 **Opening: Hands**

* * *

 **Tristain Academy**

 **Daichi P.O.V.**

It's been a week since Shiro raided Count Mott's estate to save Siesta and he went out of control and blindly murdered Mott.

Ever since he's been in a depression not rarely going out side expcept doing Louise's laundry, helping Siesta and Studying with Tabitha on the language.

Not only but he rarely eats usually making up some excuse to get out of eating or just straight up not touching his food.

He's rarely been sleeping either and whenever he does he has crazy nightmares and he's been self loathing himself for awhile.

Honestly I'm really worried about him, I thought he was bad when I first met him this is even worse and I can't even do anything about it.

Me and Louise tried helping him but he hasn't moved from his room much, I sighed looking down "I wonder what Iris would have done in this kind of situation" I said thinking about Shiro's mother.

I heard the door opening and looked over and saw Louise walking inside "Hey, where's Shiro" she asked looking around "He's doing the Maid's Laundry right now" I said making her raise a eyebrow.

"Again? This is the third time this week" Louise said and I just shrugged "Hey anything to keep him busy is helping him".

"I guess that make sense" Louise said sitting next to me "I just hope he'll get over this soon, I mean I know he killed someone but still don't you think he's being to hard on himself".

"Leave him alone, he's been through a lot, he'll get out of it when he's ready, it wasn't his fault he couldn't control himself and since he was so angry with Mott I wouldn't be surprised he did that" I sighed "Yeah, I just we could do something everything's so dull here".

"Maybe I could help" we both looked over to see a woman in a white cloak.

"Who are you?" Louise standing up but than the lady raised her hand "As rowdy as ever Louise Françoise" she smiled before removing her hood making our eyes widen.

"Princess Henrietta?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "What are you doing here?" Louise asked confused.

"I have a request for you and your Familiar's of the up most urgency that I can only ask of you three" she said making our eyes widen.

"But first Where is Shiro? He should hear this as well" she asked making us go quite "What's wrong?"

"Shiro…isn't doing so well" I said quietly confusing her "What happened".

 **Meanwhile outside**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

Meanwhile Shiro was in front of the fountain doing the laundry that the maids had to do.

He was notably more skinny, having not eaten much for a awhile and he had clear bags under his eyes.

Siesta was watching him while working on her own task, she had never seen Shiro like this normally he's lively and a bit childish but now he was quiet, reserved and scared.

'Shiro…' Siesta thought watching the boy, she had started developing feelings for the boy ever since they first met and he risked his life for her and the others, and after everything he went through to save her from Count Mott she couldn't help but feel sorry.

Shiro on the other hand couldn't help but think about what he did, ever since he got these power he thought of himself as some kind of hero but now he wasn't sure.

'I… don't know…I'm supposed to be a hero right? But is what I've been doing really worthy of being called a hero' he thought as flashes of everything that happened comes to him.

'I've done a lot of good with these powers but I'm also wreck less, if I wasn't so angry than Count Mott wouldn't have been killed' he said looking down.

Than a flash of Zawame came to him when his dad died 'I wonder if I wasn't so careless would dad still be alive' he thought closing his eyes.

 **Meanwhile back in Louise room.**

"And that's what happened" Daichi said who just explained what had happened at Count Mott's estate.

"I knew that Count Mott died during a Inves but I just assumed it was a Inves, I had no idea it was Shiro" Henrietta said shocked.

"Yeah so I don't think he'll be able to go on the mission" Daichi said and Henrietta nodded.

"What was this mission, my princess?" Louise asked as Henrietta nodded "Well, first I have to tell you something that does not leave this room, alright" she said and the two nodded.

"I…have decided to enter into a marriage with the king of Germania" princess spoke shocking Louise.

"What, why would you marry such a savage, stuck up-" She yelled but Henrietta cut her off "I had no choice" she said shocking us.

"Tristain is a small country and in other to protect from not only our enemies but the dangers of the Helheim and Inves we need a strong alliance from a neighboring country such as Germania" she said with a smile but Daichi could tell she was miserable "For my country, I am happy to make such a sacrifice…"

"But before I do, I have something I must have you two do for me" She said and they nodded "Of Course anything, just ask and it shall be done" Louise said with a smile.

"It is difficult for me to say…" she said with a red face 'Oh I see' Daichi thought before smiling "You're in love with someone else, aren't you" Daichi said surprising her before nodding.

"Yes I am" she said smiling "My beloved is Prince Wales of Albion".

"What I wish is for you two to go to Albion to retrieve a letter I had written to Prince Wales. I would go myself but if they knew the contents of the letter than the marriage proposal would definitely be terminated, especially with the political turmoil in Albion".

"Political Turmoil?" Daichi asked and Henrietta nodded "Yes I had heard that the nobles of albion have begun revolting against the Noble Family…the government is on the brink of collapse".

"Is that part of the reason why you had use investigate corrupted nobles? Because if there were to many than Tristain would go into a similar situation as Albion" He asked and she nodded.

"That was part of my reason" she said getting serious "If the rebels had found the letter than they will no doubt try to keep the marriage from happening so they can Triatain alone".

"I'm sorry for asking this of you" Henrietta said But Louise shook her head "Of Course not princess, it's a great honor for me to accept this task! Please don't worry about a thing" she said making Henrietta smile before the two embraced.

Daichi smiled watching this scene before hearing the door creak 'Must be Shiro' He thought standing up and opening the door only to see Guiche falling in.

"GUICHE! What are you doing here" Daichi asked as the blonde got up, he was clearly scared after the duel 'if he was eavesdropping than he's most likely after something' Daichi thought as the blonde got up.

"I heard the story" he said before turning to Henrietta "Princess! Please allow I Guiche De Gramont to accompany on this campaign" he said making Louise angry.

"Gramont?" Henrietta blinked "Does that mean your Marshal Gramonts…" "He's my father" Guiche said "I wish to prove my self to my family if you wouldn't mind".

"You'd really help us" Henrietta asked and Guiche nodded "Of Course my Lady" he said with a smile on his face.

Daichi than moved up next to Guiche and whispered into his ear "What are you doing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look I honestly do want to prove my self to my family, after my loss to you and your brother along with everything else I've become the laughing stock of my family, this is the best I can do to prove that I'm worthy of holding the Gramont name" He said which honestly surprised Daichi.

"Wow So you're not just playboy all the time huh" Daichi joker which annoyed Guiche "Whats that meant to mean?" "Nothing" he smirked before turning to Henrietta "Alright he can come".

"Excellent, I'll have a guide sent for you three first thing tomorrow" she said and the three nodded before Daichi and Guiche left to give Louise and Henrietta some privacy.

* * *

 **The next Morning**

 **Daichi P.O.V.**

We left first thing in the morning which was to be expected since the princess hinted that the mission was to be completed as soon as possible.

I decided to keep this a secret from Shiro since he's really not in the shape to be fighting st the moment so I just told him that Henrietta wanted me and Louise to go undercover again and he seemed to by that.

Anyway we were just waiting for this guide Henrietta told us about a few miles away from the academy.

Louise and Guiche had shared a horse while I had taken my rose attacker cause no body else wanted to ride with me…I can see why.

"Isn't this body guard meant to be here yet?" Louise groaned impatiently.

"Give time, it take a while to get to here from the Palace… or anywhere really" I said before we began hearing rumbling.

We turned to the source to see a portion of the ground rising and digging out to reveal large mole creature 'Where have I seen that before?'.

"Verdandi!" Guiche gasped before dismounting his horse and running to the mole and hugging it, I guess it's his familiar or something.

"Oh you must've been so worried since I didn't bring you to the lake the other day" he said as we just watched the strange scene.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing that" I said with a sweat drop "You can't expect to bring that big thing along" Louise said getting off her horse.

"To no call Verdandi a thing!" He said hugging the mole like a child before the mole leapt on to Louise "Gah!".

"Get this thing off of me" she yelled trying to push Verdandi off of her "Verdandi loves jewelry so I guess she must've been attracted to some jewelry you had like that ring" he said as I looked at the mole 'It's a girl?'.

"That's very fascinating but can you get her off of me!" Louise shrieked as I sighed "Right right coming" I said walking over to the mole but.

WHOOSH!.

Suddenly a strong wind blew and blew Verdandi off of Louise tumbling to the ground much to Guiche's horror.

We all looked up to see a bearded man with long grey hair wearing a black rob and a hat who was riding a griffin landed on the ground.

"W-WHO ARE YOU!" Guiche demanded readying his wand while helping Verdandi up.

"As ordered by the princess her self, I shall be your body guard and guide" the man said tipping his hat "I am Wardes, captain of the griffon knight".

"WARDES! THE FAMOUS MAGE KNIGHT?!" Guiche said shocked I guess he's some famous or something.

"Ah, my dear Louise it is good to see you again" Wardes said kneeling down to help Louise up before kissing her hand much to me and Guiche's shock.

"Louise, do you know this guy" I asked as she blushed, Wardes looked to me and smiled "Sorry for the distress, I thought my Fiancé was under distress after all you are wearing some non-noble clothing" he said which shocked me and Guiche.

"FIANCÉ!" We yelled shocked as the man chuckled before lifting Louise up "As light as ever, my dear Louise".

Louise just blushed even more and looked away "I-It's been sometime, Sir Wardes".

'This is just getting surreal' I thought as I watched the scene go down.

 **Xander's room**

 **Xander P.O.V.**

I was had just woken up for my day off when I noticed Ryoma working on something on my desk.

"Why are you still here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow he had been staying here as a freelancer.

"Simple, I am working on a new weapon which will combine the power of your lockseeds into a singular attack" he said before revealing the weapon.

It was a large black and red sword with locks like on the driver for the lockseeds, on the end of the blade it looked like the baked could be moved to be used as a gun.

"This is the Fruit Mixer, a blade which combine the power of up to four different lockseeds for different attacks, in gun form it can shoot a colored beam with a different effect while in blade form the attack summons the lockseed's weapon for a attack" he explained and it honestly looked interesting.

"Woah, that definitely looks useful" I said picking up the weapon and swinging it around a bit "It's light but strong" I smirked practicing with the weapon.

As I practiced with the sword we suddenly heard beeping from the desk as Ryoma took a look at a strange device.

"It seems it's time for that job I had planned for you" he said standing up "What's the job?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Simply enough someone had stolen my personal driver and I want you to retrieve it" he said as I nodded "Alright, Where is he?"

"He should be on his way to what you call Albion" he said and I nodded before being handed a photo of what he looks like.

"Alright well I'm off" I said before leaving my room to go off for the mission.

* * *

 **Town**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

After a couple of hours of traveling through the mountains they had finally made their way to the mountain town of La Nocher.

Daichi had learned a bit of Louise and Wardes's relationship, apparently warded was a friend of Louise's father and they were put into a arranged marriage but Louise didn't seem to mind since she seemed fond of Wardes but Daichi still found it weird, after all Wardes was much older than Louise was.

Anyway Wardes had guided the group to a fancy inn which was carved outside of the mountain.

"We will rest here tonight" Wardes announced getting off of the griffon before guiding Louise off.

"R-Right" Guiche stammered while Daichi just nodded while he was guiding the horses into the ranch

"DAICHI! Answer sir Wardes when he talks to you" Louise yelled as Daichi rose a eyebrow "Wasn't aware I had to".

"It's quite alright Louise" Wardes said with a smile "I'm not one of those royals that would demand people to recognize my position and give me respect for it".

Daichi raised a eyebrow at that, so far Wardes seemed to be the most humble noble he's met so far but something just didn't mix right with him.

After securing their room in the Inn and leaving their items they all took the liberty to get go out and look for a restaurant to eat at.

After a couple of minutes of searching they were finally able to find a decent looking restaurant with a nice atmosphere, Daichi wasn't sure about Wardes eating with them but he decided to try and get to know him.

"So Wardes, how exactly did you and Louise get so close?" Daichi asked the Viscount while eating some of his steak. Daichi, Wardes and Louise went to get something to eat while Guiche was flirting with some girls.

"Oh well one day Louise had been distressed after her father compared her magic to her sisters" Wardes explained and Daichi nodded "It unfortunately upset her to the point that she sailed off to the middle of a nearby lake where she could be alone".

"Sir Wardes" Louise yelled with a clear blush on her face "It's nothing to be ashamed about, my dear Louise" he said smiling at his fiancée.

"Well afterwards I came to comfort her and to see if we couldn't get some sense into her stubborn father." He said and Daichi smiled "So that was when you two became close?".

Wardes nodded at this question with a smile "Yes it was about than, With the two of use so close and my rising reputation as a griffon knight, Louise's parents decided I would be a fine fit as Louise's fiancé" he said and Daichi nodded.

'Don't say it's weird, don't say it's weird, don't say what this basically is' Daichi thought repeatedly before smiling "Well I owe you two have a long and fruitful marriage".

"Ah you flatter us" Wardes said before smiling "Since I've told you a lot about use why don't you tell me about your self, Louise had told me you were summoned here".

Daichi was surprised by this before turning to Louise with a glare as she just fiddled her fingers 'Of Course You would use us to show off' he thought before turning to Wardes.

"Yeah, I was summoned here along with my Step-Brother by Louise" Daichi explained "And let me tell you we had to go through a lot".

"Ah yes, Louise told me about some of those thing's, like capturing Foquet, defeating the noble reaper and saving the castle town from a invasion of the Inves".

"How did you know about the Inves?" Daichi asked getting serious "Princess Henrietta informed of quite a lot including you and your brother's ability to transform into these Armored Rider's".

"Yeah, you've heard of the armored riders?" Daichi asked and he smiled "Well my position allowed me to come in contact with several of you armored riders, in fact" he said before lifting up a driver that was different from mine, it was red with two grips and under the lockpart was a glass looking substance.

"That driver… that's the Genesis driver" Daichi said Remembering what Shiro told him about different drivers as Wardes looked surprised "Oh so you know the name of this device? I suddenly found this when I woke up one day along with this" he said lifting up a blue clear lockseed with a lemon on it.

"An lemon energy lockseed" He said confusing Louise "What's a energy lockeeed?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know much but from what Shiro told me they're man made lockseeds made to be stronger than normal lockseeds but in turn take's away the ability to use multiple weapon types" he explained as Wardes smiled "Well I suppose I got lucky getting this one".

Than a Idea came to Wardes as he smiled "How about this, I purpose a quick spar to see how strong you are" he said surprised Daichi and Louise.

"A Spar!" Louise yelled shocked "Sir Wardes, I don't think that's a good idea" she said but Wardes shook his head.

"It will be alright Louise, I will go easy on him" he said with a smirk making Daichi sweatdrop "Yeah sure, I could use the exercise.

 **The woods**

 **Daichi P.O.V.**

Me and Wardes stepped into the woods so we wouldn't have to draw attention to the people at the village.

"So what are the rules to this Spar?" I asked while placing my driver in my waist and Wardes did the same "First one to be knocked out or be forced to return to normal loses" he said and I nodded.

"Works for me" I said taking out my Banana lockseed "Henshin" I said before unlocking it.

 **BANANA!**

A zip appeared above me as a mechanical Banana moved downwards as I placed the lockseed on my driver before looking it in place and pulling the yellow knife opening the lockseed.

 **Come On! Banana Arms! Knight of Spe~ar!**

The banana landed on my before folding out as energy wrapped around my body and when the Banana finished foaling out my armor was complete.

"Armored Rider Baron, Arriving to Battle" I said before pulling out my spear.

"Oh now that is impressive" he said lifting up his lemon energy lockseed "Now what did you say before, Ah yes it was…Henshin" he said before unlocking the lockseed.

 **LEMON ENERGY!**

A zipper appeared above him revealing a mechanical lemon before placing the lockseed on the driver and pulling the grips inward opening the lockseed.

 **Soda! Lemon Energy Arms! Fight, Power! Fight, Power! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-Fight!**

The lemon landed on him before folding out as the energy wrapped around his body before completing his transformation

"Sine you called yourself Armored Rider, I believe I'll call myself Genesis Rider Wardes" He said as I got a good look at his suit.

His suit was mostly grey with silver armor on the leg's and arms, his chest was black with the lemon arm's covering it with a yellow shoulder pad and a long yellow cape and his helmet looked like a witch hat, his weapon was a red bow that could shoot energy arrows and with a blue blade's on the front.

 **(Play Never Surrender)**

"Than, let us begin" Wardes said before rushing towards me trying to slash me but I moved out of the say and thrusted my spear towards him.

He jumped over my spear and aimed his bow before shooting at me so I jumped back.

As he landed back on the ground I grabbed the yellow knife before pulling the yellow knife once.

 **Banana Squash!**

I stabbed my spear into the ground allowing several energy banana's to burst out of the ground and surround Wardes.

"Hmm, not bad" he said before gripping the driver's grip's and moving them inwards once.

 **Lemon Squash!**

His bow charged with energy before he spun around cutting all of the energy banana's in half before exploding.

"Let's see how you deal with this" he said taking off the energy lockseed and putting it on the bow before pulling back and aiming it towards me as several energy lemon's appeared.

"Oh crap" I said before taking out a new lockseed 'Still haven't used this one yet' I said before unlocking it.

"Too late!" He yelled shooting the arrow towards me as I pulled the yellow knife to open the new lockseed.

There was a small explosion as a large amount of smoke covered my body "Wardes, did you?" Louise asked but Wardes shook his head

"Don't worry, that shouldn't have killed him but it might've knocked him out" he said but I smirked "I don't think so!" I said as the mechanical fruit unfolded.

 **Come on! Kokonattsu arms! Guard of the Shell~~~**

The lockseed was a coconut one as it unfolded into a bulky armor and on my arm's were two large shields that could be used for defense but could also be thrown.

"Hmm, I didn't expect that" Wardes said looking impressed "Daichi, when did you get that lockseed?" Louise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I got it back when Shiro was staying in Tabitha's" I said before entering a boxer pose "You Ready?" I asked and he nodded "Yes, let's do this".

He ran towards me while shooting at me as I lifted my arm's to guard myself before moving out of the way of his last strike before punching him back.

He tried to slash me but I guard my self before uppercutting him pushing him back "Not bad, guess I don't have to hold back" he said before raising his bow'

'What is he doing?' I thought before a huge gust of wind came from now where lifting me up in the air "What the?!".

"There was no rule about me using magic" he said before firing at me as I guarded myself.

'Crap, I can't move properly like this' I thought before pulling out a new lockseed 'Guess this is my only choice' I thought before unlocking it.

 **Lantern Fruit**

The mechanical fruit appeared before I placed it on my driver and unlocked lockseed allowing the fruit to land on me as the coconut arm's disappeared.

 **Come On! Lantern Fruit Arms! Shinning Soldier of the future~~~~~~!**

I took out my gun and began firing at Wardes but he just moved out of the way breaking the spell giving me the chance to land back on the ground and begin firing again.

He charged up his bow and fired back at me but I slid under his attack and began firing back before standing up in front of him and kicking him back.

He than slashed me back with his blade before kicking me a lot than shooting me with the bow combined with wind magic.

We both got back up and took out our lockseeds before placing them on our weapons charging it with energy.

 **Lantern Fruit: Future Beam!**

I shot a powerful blast at Wardes but he used a wind magic to split the beams in two shooting into different directions before exploding behind him before let going the bow which shot a powerful blast at me knocking me out of my transformation.

 **(End song)**

"Ow…" I grumbled moving back up "He Actually beat Daichi" I heard Guiche said shocked before Louise ran up to me.

"Daichi, are you alright?" She asked me clearly worried "I'm alright, just a bit sore" I said before seeing Wardes walk up to us.

"I have to admit you were impressive, no body was able to get me that serious while in the rider form but it's clear you still have a lot to learn" he said and I nodded.

"Yeah thanks, now I know where I can reach to grow stronger" I said before getting back up "Let's head back, it's getting pretty dark" I said and they nodded walking off but than Guiche ran up to me.

"Sir Daichi, that was incredible you were able to fight off a captain of the griffon knight! Do you know how impressive that is, I can only think of a few mages who can come close to what you did" Guiche said with stars in his eyes.

"Well that is definitely a ego boost, but remember he said he was going easy on me" I said with a smile "And I was going all out as well, guess I still have a lot to learn" I said before we walked off to the Inn.

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

As the group walked off a fifth person came out of the shadows revealing Xander as the Noble Reaper, he was watching the fight go down while holding the skull lockseed.

"So that was Wardes, the guy who stole Ryoma's driver, he's definitely strong I might have some trouble but from what Ryoma told me I might just be able to get Baron on my side" he said smirking before walking off.

* * *

 **The next day**

 **Daichi P.O.V.**

After we woke up and had our breakfast Wardes said he would secure a ride to Albion for us with Louise, which I feel is just a excuse to spend more time with Louise but they were engaged so I guess it was alright. Guiche and I were handed a list of extra supplies we needed for the trip. So we went to buy the supplies with the gold Wardes gave us.

It took us awhile but we were eventually able to get all of the things and by the time we were finished it was alright sunset.

"…So….tired…." Guiche said as we walked through the streets of the sound "Oh come on man, we're finished now so all we have to do is drop this stuff off at the Inn and get some rest before heading off. Hopefully Wardes got a transport" I said and he nodded.

I than looked over and smiled at the sight of the mountain side combined with the setting sun which created a beautiful sight in my eyes before suddenly.

 **BOOOOOMMM!**

We suddenly heard a explosion and felt a powerful shaking before we turned over and our eyes widened when we saw a large golem attacking the town.

When we went to get a closer our eyes widened when we saw a familiar large golem being ridden by a familiar theif.

"FOQUET!" I yelled catching the theif's attention "Oh one of the Gandalfr's, I should've known you'd be here but where's the other one" she asked as I took out my driver.

"Sorry, But Shiro's not here but how did you get out!" I yelled as she smirked "Let's just say there's a lot you can do with enough gold".

I growled placing my driver around my waist before turning to Guiche "Guiche, go and help people get out of here, I'll deal with Foquet" I said and she nodded.

"Are you sure, you needed four of you to beat me" she said and I smirked "I don't need it I've gotten much stronger" I said before taking out the build lockseed "Baron, gonna need to borrow your power" I said before unlocking it.

 **(Play Ready Go!)**

 **Build!**

A zipper appeared above me before opening to reveal the head of kamen rider build before I placed the lockseed on my driver and pulled the yellow knife opening the lockseed.

 **Come On! Build Arms! LOVE AND PEACE! BEST~~~~~~MATCH~~~~~~! YAY!**

The head landed on top of me before folding out into the build legend rider arms, I raised my arm before several pipes came out of nowhere revealing a spear version of the drill crusher.

I moved two fingers on my visor with the rabbit ear before slowly moving up the ear "The laws of victory…are already set in motion!" I yelled before gripping the spear and running towards the golem.

The golem tried slamming me but I used the armor's jumping ability to jump up into the air and landed on the ground before running up the arm.

Several dirt walls sprouted from the golem but I used my drill to easily destroy them before continuing to run up the arm.

Foquet began throwing dirt balls at me but I waked them out of the way with my spear before jumping into the air to the golems head in front of Foquet.

"No where to run now" I said pointing my spear at her but she just smirked "Oh I don't think so" she said confusing me before suddenly I saw a huge arm sprout from the golem before it punched me off.

I was able to stab the spear into the golems leg before sliding down it back to the ground before landing on the ground.

"I've gotten stronger as well Gandalfr" Foquet said and was about to crush me but than two missiles came flying in blasting the Golem pushing it back "Who dares!" Foquet yelled angrily.

I turned around and my eyes widened when I saw a familiar rider "Reaper!" I yelled shocked.

Reaper was in his rider form but was using a arm's I hadn't seen before, it was a Pomegranate color with two shoulder cannons on his shoulder's and there was two grip's for the kick back I guess.

 **(Pause song)**

 **Meanwhile at the cabins**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

Louise was looking out the window in the ships cabin, she was worried that Guiche and her familiar wouldn't make it to the ship.

"Louise are you alright?" Wardes asked worried for his Fiancé "You've been staring out the window ever since we got here?" He asked and Louise sighed.

"I'm just worried, we were supposed to meet them here" She said and he smiled "Don't worry, if they don't make it they can just get another ship" he said and she nodded "Fair enough".

"So Louise do you mind if I see those lockseeds" Wardes said with a smile which confused Louise "No why would I have them" she said surprising Wardes.

"Oh, I was expecting you to hold on to them just Incase they don't try and attack you?" Wardes asked but Louise shook her head "They wouldn't do something like that".

"How are you sure about that?" Wardes asked but Louise just smiled "Because I know them".

 **Back in town**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

 **(Continue song)**

"Reaper, what are you doing here" Daichi asked readying his spear but Reaper raised his hand "Relax, I'm not here for you I'm just on a job" he said before looking up to the golem.

"What are you doing here, Reaper" Foquet asked a tick mark on her head "Let's just say I'm after your boss"

He than grabbed the handle and began firing at the Golem but it grabbed the rubble from the building's and absorbed them becoming a kind of concrete armor.

"You're going to kill her!" Daichi yelled but Reaper didn't care "She's hurting innocent people, plus she's a noble" he said continuing to fire "But…" "NO I WONT LET YOU"

Daichi tried stabbing him with his spear but he moved out of the way and grabbed it before punching Daichi in the gut and than kicking him back "Stay out of my way" he said before continuing to fire.

"No!" Daichi yelled before pulling the yellow knife once.

 **Voltech Attack!**

His drill spear charged with red and blue energy before he jumped into the air and tried to stab Reaper but he blasted me into a building.

"I don't have time to deal with you" he said as Foquet slowly re grew her golem.

Reaper took out a pumpkin lockseed and I locked summoning a mechanical pumpkin before placing it on his driver and pulling the yellow knife.

 **Break! Pumpkin Arms! Spooky Slasher! Trick or Treat!**

The Pumpkin landed on him and folded out into a Orange pumpkin Arms with a scythe for a weapon.

Reaper stabbed the scythe into the ground wrapping vines around the golem trapping it "You Wait here" he said before turning to me.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU KILL HER" Daichi yelled thrusting his spear towards Reaper but he caught it with his scythe before tossing it in the air.

Daichi than summoned the HawkGatingler as his armor changed to red and grey and the tank visor changed to Gatling visor and began firing at Reaper but he stabbed his scythe into the ground sprouting a wall of vines.

Daichi jumped over the vines before firing at Reaper who began cutting the the bullets before slicing Daichi pushing him back.

The two stared at each other "Listen I'm not killing her, I need her for information" Reaper said making Daichi's eyes widen "What, but than why did you" "You cut me off before I could finish" he answered making him sigh "Oh right".

They than started hearing rumbling as they looked up to see the golem free who grabbed them and began crushing them.

"Ahahaha! Go my golem crush those insects!" Foquet laughed hysterically before a fireball was shot towards the golem knocking Foquet off and freeing Baron and Reaper "WHAT!"

Daichi looked up and was surprised to see Kirche and Tabitha on a dragon "KIRCHE?!" "HELLO DARLING" Kirche said smiling.

"We'll deal with them later, let's finish this" he said and Daichi nodded before he pulled the yellow knife three times.

 **VOLTECH SPARKLING**

Daichi was surprised when he saw a build clone appear next to him "Baron? What are you doing here" he asked but the build just stayed silent as he took out the drill crusher "Guess it's just a clone" he said before pulling out his drill spear.

A white line appeared before them as they jumped on the line and began riding it while the drill's began spinning before they drilled through the golem completely destroying the legs.

"My turn" Reaper said as he took out the Fruit Mixer in it's cannon form before taking out the pomegranate and Snow Berry lockseed before locking them in place making the large cannon Charge with Energy.

 **GREAT MIX SHOT!**

Reaper shot two energy blasts out the top part of the golem making it explode leaving dirt and mud all over the town.

 **(End song)**

The two riders sighed before returning to normal but when they did Kirche rushed in and gave Daichi a tight hug.

"OH DARLING~ YOU LOOKED SO COOL OUT THERE" she yelled as Daichi tried pushing her off "Leave me alone, what the heck are you doing here anyway!".

"I saw you leaving with Louise and Guiche so I asked Tabitha to help me follow your group" She said making Daichi sigh.

"Daichi, is everything alright" Guiche asked and was surprised to see Tabitha and Kirche "Eh?! What are you two doing here" he asked pointing to them as Daichi sighed "They followed us".

Reaper sighed watching them before looking over at Foquet sneaking off but Reaper stopped her "Oh no you don't" he said dragging her over to them.

"Now your gonna tell us what your doing here and who your boss is" he said making Foquet scoff "Oh yeah and what will you do?" She scoffed.

"You!" Reaper yelled but Daichi stopped him "Trust me, I got this" he said before smirking scaring foquet.

 **Cabins**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Louise watched Wardes out of the corner of her eye, ever since she told him that she left the lockseeds with Daichi he wasn't in a talking mood.

Granted, he didn't know Daichi or Shiro like she did so there was probably some level of distrust. He probably but thought that Daichi would ditch her and take the lockseeds but she knew him better.

Louise almost considered the two as older brother's instead of just Familiar's they were people that saved and helped her and others over and over again.

The lockseed's were also too dangerous to be left in her hands and she couldn't think of anyone to trust more than the two Higara brothers and it was clear they were important to them.

She knew 100 percent that she could trust them with the lockseeds.

 **Town**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"Ok I think that's enough" I said letting go of Foquet "Thank you for your Co-operation" I said as the girl passed out with cut's and bruises all over her body.

"Huh, that was actually kind of impressive" Reaper said making Daichi smile "I learned a thing or two from Iris, Shiro's mom, trust me you do not want to get her angry".

"Wardes…a member of the rebels…I can't believe" Guiche said shocked.

Foquet had claimed that Wardes had sprung her out of prison by bribing the guards into falsifying her documents stating that she was to be moved to a prison in another country which considering her kind of work wasn't surprising to them.

Wardes was member of the rebel group who called themselves Reconquista and were the one's trying to over take the Royal family. Wardes apparently heard of the letter and the fact Louise was a void mage he was sent to retrieve the letter and assassinate the prince but not only that but to also convince Louise to join them.

"Louise… is a void mage!" Kirche said shocked being more focused on Louise than Wardes.

They had apparently were getting weapons and drivers from the scientist who created the Sengoku Driver but Wardes and his group betrayed him and stole the tech along with the Genesis driver and lemon lockseed.

Foquest's mission was to distract Daichi and Guiche while Wardes completed his mission and if she failed Wardes would meet me and Albion and steal my driver and lockseed's.

"Can we trust her word?" Guiche asked worried "She is a thief after all".

"Well the thing about Ryoma was true, other wise I wouldn't be here and the picture he gave me was of Wardes" Reaper said and Daichi nodded.

"Yeah, Hey Tabitha can your dragon carry all of us?" Daichi asked but Tabitha was distracted looking around.

"Where's Shiro?" Tabitha asked confusing him "What are you talking about he's back in the academy" he said But Kirche shook her head

"We didn't see him, we thought he left with you" Kirche said making Daichi's eye's widened "What! Than where's Shiro!" He asked but they shook their heads "We don't know".

Daichi turned and gulped worriedly "Shiro, Where are you?" He asked looking up.

* * *

 **Helheim forest**

 **Shiro P.O.V.**

I was walking through the Helheim forest with my driver on my waist and Derf in my hands "Okay this place looks good".

"You sure about this Partner?" Derf asked as I lifted Derf up to me "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You're not exactly in the shape for such intensive training" Derf asked but I smiled "Well I'm not gonna get better unless I try".

"Heh fair enough, Alright let's do it!" Derf yelled and I nodded lifting up the Orange lockseed "Let's go!" I yelled before I unlocked the lockseed.

 **Orange!**

 **A zipper passed by revealing Gaim and Baron's symbol with all of their lockseed's before blacking our.**

* * *

 **And done so what did you guys think of the new chapter of gaim, this is the first chapter so far which mainly focused on Daichi but this is just part 1.**

 **But for now on to the reviews.**

 **DCDGOJIRA: No he wasn't talking about Reaper, this was to lead into the W and Ooo movie and dark decade just sent him back to his world.**

 **Yogaratw607: I've only played the Final Fantasy XV and you'll be seeing more of Xross soon also for Ryu it will only be three people Nepgear, Luna and Sonya (Maybe Uni)**

 **PhoenixEmperor** : **Yeah I wanted to use link but didn't want him to be a main character so I made him a villain (Same for Kirito in RSO)**

 **Anyway that's all I have for now so just wait for part and for now.**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	11. Quest to Albion part 2

**Hey Guys and Gals, welcome to chapter 11 of Armored Rider of Zero, this is the second part of the Albion Arc and we will be doing a lot of stuff in it for example the return of everyone's favorite fruit god.**

 **And a little cameo of my newest rider.**

 **But for now onward to the next stage!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

 **Opening: Hands**

* * *

 **Town**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"There now let's go" Kirche said as the group got on to Sylphid's back with Foquet tide up in rope's and reaper riding a lock vehicle called a Dandeliner which flew in the sky.

Before the dragon could fly through the sky towards Albion they heard a rumbling noise before looking over and were surprised to see Verdandi digging through the earth.

"Verdandi!" Guiche said surprised before jumping off the dragon and running to his Familiar "I'm so sorry that we left you behind but Wardes wouldn't hear any of it" he said hugging his familiar as it happily hugged back.

"Guiche, we need to get moving" Kirche frowned catching the Blonde's attention "Oh right, come along Verdandi, We're going to Albion" he said helping the mole on the dragon.

"How are we meant to know where Albion is? Doesn't move around through the year" Daichi asked remembering what Wardes and Louise told about the ship.

"Ship" Tabitha said quitely pointing to one of the Ship's flying to Albion "Good Idea Tabitha, we can just follow the ships going to Albion" Kirche said translating her friends words with Tabitha giving a nod "That's not a bad idea" Reaper said raving the Dandeliner's engine.

Sylphid extended her wings before beginning to fly through the sky towards Albion with Reaper on the Dandeliner following close behind.

 **Cabins**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Louise was beginning to feel uncomfortable as the ship travelled to Albion. Wardes had left to check on something which the Pinkette had to admit was a relief.

He had been constantly changing emotions ever since she told him that she left the lockseed's with a Daichi, he would either be silent and brooding which worried Louise or Charming, trying to get to know her more.

Louise was starting to feel pressured and started to think that Wardes was in a hurry to get her to say yes to getting married immediately which confused her.

She was starting to think that their wedding was so he could advanced in the political world rather than any kind of bond.

Her family would've said she was just being silly but something didn't felt right, he didn't feel like the Wardes she once knew.

Louis soon yawned and blinked she decided to get some sleep since they would get to Albion in the morning.

* * *

 **Helheim forest**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"Hah" Shiro yelled slicing another Inves in half before turning around and slashing the other with his DaiDaiMaru.

The Inves tried to slash me but he jumped over it's slash and began firing at the monster with the gun on Derf.

He than connected my two swords together before unlocking his lockseed and placing it on Derf making him Charge with energy.

 **1**

 **10**

 **100**

 **1000**

 **10000**

 **Orange Charge!**

He swung his sword twice sending two energy waves towards two Inves trapping them in energy oranges before Shiro ran towards them and sliced the two oranges in half causing them to explode.

"Hah Hah… I… need more" He said before entering a fighting position looking around to see most of the Inves's gone.

"Partner you need to rest, you've been training and fighting in this place for hours now, your pushing your body too far" Shiro heard Derf say and He nodded laying down next to a tree.

"So tired" He said feeling his tired bones stinging around his body "Well duh, you've been training for a full five hours now with no rest".

"Well I have to, I don't want to be so weak I can't protect anyone, I don't want anyone to be killed because I was too slow like Mott" Shiro said gripping his hand.

Suddenly They started hearing shaking "What is that" Derf asked as Shiro got up "I don't know but get ready" He said gripping his swords.

A evolved Shika Inves came running in shocking Shiro "How is a evolved Inves here" He said before dodging it's fist.

He slashed the Inves's arm but it didn't do much before it punched Shiro knocking him back a bit.

Shiro landed on the ground before beginning to fire the bullets at the Inves but it blocked the bullets before slamming Shiro in to the ground "Gah!".

Shiro tried to push back up but the Inves was too strong "Damn it… I can't give up yet… I can't die like this…I'm going to get stronger and master that power no mater what!" He said as his eyes started shinning orange.

 **(Play Xyz theme)**

Shiro started pushing the fist off of him "Must get stronger…stronger…stronger…STROGNER!" He yelled as his body was wrapped in the Orange energy as he pushed the Inves back.

"Must get stronger…Must destroy" he roared before slicing his swords towards the Inves pushing it back more and more.

He than began running at fast speeds towards the Inves who tried to crush him but Shiro jumped over the fist before slashing the Inves's face.

He than kicked the Inves in the face before landing on the ground and slashing the Inves's feet.

"DESTROY!" He yelled pulling the yellow knife once times before energy charge into his foot.

 **FRESH ORANGE SQUASH!**

He ran towards the Inves before jumping in the air his foot charging with electricity and Orange energy before he aimed his foot towards the Inves before passing right through it making it explode.

 **(End song)**

"Nice job partner" Derf said as Shiro got back up but Shiro was still silent "Uh Partner? You okay" he asked but that Shiro gripped tighter.

"MORE! MORE! MORE!" He yelled slicing around him sending energy waves all over the place cutting down tree's and killing any nearby Inves.

Shiro roared going on a rampage throughout the forest "Partner! You gotta control yourself" Derf yelled but it just fell on deaf words.

"Shiro stop!" They heard turning over to see Kouta with his driver on his waist with Kachidoki and Kiwami lockseed's already in place.

"STRONGER!" He yelled sending several energy waves at Kouta but before it could hit Kouta he turned the Kiwami lockseed opening them up.

 **Lock Open! Kiwami Arms! Dai, Dai, Dai, Dai, Dai Shogun!**

When the smoke dispersed Kouta was in his Kiwami arms form his cape flowing the wind with no weapons in his hands.

"DESTROY!" Shiro yelled running towards Kouta before jumping into the air, he was about to slash Kouta but he just raised his hand.

"Stop…" he said as a burst of energy came out of Kouta knocking Shiro into a tree before being forcibly returned to normal.

Kouta walked up to Shiro and saw that he was unconscious "We have a lot to talk about Shiro" he said picking up his body before raising his hand opening a portal to Planet Helheim before walking through the portal.

* * *

 **Sky**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Foquet slowly opened her eyes, she felt something warm and furry on her so she looked up and was surprised to see she was sleeping on Verdandi.

"What the" She said before noticing she was tied up, she slowly moved herself upward catching the other's attention "Finally awake I see" Daichi said But Foquet looked away "Hmph".

"Where are you taking me" she asked catching Guiche's attention "We are heading towards Albion so we can stop Wardes From Assassinating the prince".

"Yeah so we thought it might help if we brought you" Daichi said before looking over at Foquet "So why did you do this job for Wardes? You're a theif not a revolutionary, how much money did they have to pay you to convince you to do this" he said try to start up a conversation.

"What I'm after is far more precious than gold and silver" she said catching Daichi's interest "Oh, let me guess you want your noble title back, I imagine you had one before your life of thieving so that would be pretty good incentive".

"My noble title means nothing" she scoffed looking away surprising the others "I care Nothing about Nobles and their spoiled little games".

"Than what makes you so loyal to these guys?" Daichi asked confused. Foquet looked over at him before looking back at the Scenery "Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time Their was girl named Matilda who was the daughter of the Archduke of Albion. She lived in a area called Saxe-Gotha it was a nice place and the people were happy. It had thriving land and plenty of communities for the industry".

"She lived in a very expensive home for someone of her statue but she wasn't happy, he parents were in what is called a arranged marriage but they clearly didn't love each other. Oh they loved Matilda but she felt like she was a chain keeping them together rather than a fruit of their Union".

Now she had Kirche and Guiche's attention and Daichi was pretty sure Tabitha and maybe Reaper was listening as well.

"One day she discovered that her father had a mistress which wasn't uncommon and Matilda understood the concept enough, but when she finally met the mistress she was quickly smitten, seeing her as one of the most beautiful woman in the world but she had to keep the mistress a secret because she was a elf" she said shocking everyone except Daichi.

"Matilda wasn't afraid though because they woman was kind wanting to be Matilda's friend rather than be someone to fear and they would spend many hours in the garden talking and the mistress would even teach Matilda some Magic, she was particularly skilled at making Golems and as she got older she even started outshining the adults".

Daichi's eyes widened realizing Foquet was talking about herself.

"Eventually her father's mistress got pregnant and had a baby" Foquet continued "It was beautiful baby girl who had many features of her mother including her ears. Matilda treated the girl as a true sister and they would play together like real sisters, for the first time Matilda felt like she had a true family. Sadly it was not to last".

"What happened?" Kirche asked entrancedinto the story.

"Matilda's skill at crafting golems reached the Albion King" the green haired woman replied "Hearing of her skill in magic and the fact she was the sole Heiress of Saxe-Gotha, a land known for it's prosperity, he immensely purposed a arranged marriage between her and his son, the prince Wales" she said making them all perk up at the name.

"While it would be a prosperous Union for both families one that Matilda's mother wanted to claim, Matilda's father wanted to have Matilda give her opinion on the idea. So they had Matilda meet Wales to see if they could form some kind of connection which would allow marriage.

"Matilda was fair and at least gave the boy a chance and although he was under pressure for it he stayed calm and they tried to get to know each other and try as they might they couldn't make a connection so they decided to deny the Union"

"Matilda's mother did not take well to the news and started acting colder to her daughter, believing her to be a fool for not taking the chance for more wealth and prestige and wasting the chance to be apart of the royal family".

"Wales was quite different, showing more maturity and patience which would do well during his future for the throne but his father didn't take it well saying her was suited that Matilda would refuse his now broken hearted son. It was a blatant lie everyone knowing the king wanted to Dip his fingers into the Saxe-Gotha coffers and claim fame to the throne for his skilled daughter in law.

"In retaliation he started placing horrible taxes and fines on everything going in and out of Saxe-Gotha while sending a whisper of a message that he would lift it all of her father accepted the proposal".

"Wow, what a dick, I hope he got what he deserved" Reaper said smirking making Foquet blink.

"Matilda's father refused this fully knowing that what the king was doing was wrong and tried to rally the other nobles to try and stop the kings activities legally. Matilda's mother often had loud arguments with her father demanding that they marry Matilda to Wales so they stop losing so much money".

"Still Matilda's father knew he was in the right" Foquet's head dripped down a bit "However Matilda's mother was the kind of noble who cared more about money and reputation so to try and separate herself from her floundering husband she told the king about her father's mistress" she said shocking the others "Oh crap" Daichi said knowing the relationship between elves and humans.

"The king seized his chance and broke into the Manor killing her father under the pretense off plotting the attack and the mother to hide the truth. The elf hid Matilda and her daughter in the basement telling them stay sos he could face the soldiers and hopefully resolves this peacefully to spare them. Again the soldiers cut her down both for being a elf and knowing the truth of the kings actions".

"The king tried to take Matilda and the daughter most likely to kill them but they used their magic to escape and hid in a cabin the elf owned in the Westwood's and this is where they lived for the time being".

All of the group except Tabitha and Reaper was openly gaping, The king of Albion was openly manipulating and breaking the laws just for cash and resources? No wonder so many people were rebelling against the royal family even if Wales was better.

"Still, Matilda had to support herself and her sister somehow, but with so many soldier looking for them she had to leave the country" Foquet continued on "Since her face and features was being circulated in other countries, she had to change them".

"She tried to take menial jobs but it didn't give the money to support two people or for the necessary things to keep them alive. One day Matilda heard of a noble who was able to aquire a rare treasure in a cave so using her skills of flirtation she was able to get the information she needed and broke into the Noble's home using her magic to reform the wall or break down the doors and was able to make off with the treasure".

"She sold the treasure she made more in that one night than she had in a month of working her jobs. It was more than enough to support her and her sister for awhile and best of all no one knew it was her".

"And that how Foquet the crumbling dirt was born" she finished shocking the others "So the reason you worked with Wardes was…" Daichi asked as Matilda looked at the boy "Their keeping my sister hostage".

"She doesn't know it though, their keeping watch at all times so to protect her I worked for them" Matilda explained.

"But haven't they tried recruiting her too? Being part elf she should be aware of ancient magic" Guiche asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If she did she hasn't shown me but Reconquista isn't going to risk it, One elf can destroy an entire army so Reconquista isn't going to risk it".

"What happened to the king?" Daichi asked with raised eyebrow as Matilda looked at Reaper with a smile "That actually a happy ending… the king was Assassinated by the noble reaper" she said as everyone looked at Reaper.

"It wasn't me it was my dad the first noble reaper" he said and they nodded.

"So no love between you and the nobles of Albion than" Daichi asked "No" Foquet growled "Those Backstabbing worthless fops just tried to lay claim on Saxe-Gotha and reap the rewards. They called themselves my father friends but the moment the king killed him they instantly started taking everything he owned".

"Frankly I'm not surprised they joined the Reconquista after hearing the rewards and how they could be the ones running the country. They practically did anyway since the king was so lazy he would let them do his work for him. Everybody knew but nobody said anything since it was cause another Slanderous Charge".

"I've never heard any of this" Guiche gasped listening to Foquet "How can all this be going on and yet nobody is doing anything about it".

"Because nobody wanted to know or anybody who did were kept from the truth" Reaper said as everyone looked at him "Back in Tristain, I've heard of many rumors of Nobles abusing their power and taking advantage of the commoners. that's why my father decided to Assassinate the nobles who were abusing their power" he said gripping his hand into a fist.

"Yeah, Henrietta wanted to do something about it but her Advisors believed that the Nobles would never do something like this believing they were automatically good so Henrietta could've done it but it didn't look good, it was probably the same with the king he must've thought everyone was out for him".

"Even in our own country…" Guiche gasped.

"It happens in all of the countries and nobody wanted to admit" Matilda said laying back "They just wanted to live in there own little world where no wrong could possible happen and everyone would bow back wards to appease them. Then they react violently when someone questions the, even that bastard Cromwell believes that he is destined to rule Albion".

"Cromwell?" Everyone except Reaper and Matilda blinked "Yeah, the leader of the Reconquista".

"Did he have a ring? One with a regular band a square gem in the middle" he asked and Matilda nodded "Yes, he never stops rubbing when ever he's not outside in public, Why are you so interested?"

"It's a magic ring with the power to bring people back to life, he great water spirit tasked me and Shiro to find the rings so she would lower the water levels" Daichi said before looking at Foquet.

"Your sister's in danger and it's clear you hate the Reconquista as much as we do so how about we team up, after all the enemy of your enemy is your friend" Daichi asked as Matilda looked down thinking about it 'Let's see how things will work forward'.

* * *

 **Planet Helheim**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"Ugh my head" Shiro said slowly opening his eyes but was surprised to see a white rabbit on his chest "Where am I? Wonderland" he joked before sitting up.

Shiro was surprised to see he was back on Planet Helheim "How'd I get back here?" He wondered looking around.

Shiro got back up and looked around but than he heard a voice "Ah your up" Shiro turned around and was surprised to see a woman wearing a beautiful white dress with blonde hair and her eyes color was red and green.

"Your, Mai Takatsukasa right?" He asked making her smile "It's been awhile since someone's called me by that name but yeah I am" she said smiling.

"So why am I here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow "I brought you here" he heard before turning around to see Kouta walking up to them.

"Kouta-San? What's going on" he asked as Kouta walked up to him "We've been watching your journey so far and we've noticed that strange power you've been using".

"You mean when I black out?" Shiro asked and Kouta nodded "Yeah, we've never seen anything like it" Mai said as Shiro looked down

"Yeah, I've been trying to master it but… every time I tap into it I just lose all control and a voice is in my hand telling me to grow stronger and to destroy everything around me".

"I think I know what's going on" he said before taking Shiro's Orange Lockseed from him and examining it.

"Just like I thought" he said before turning to Shiro "Did you come into contact with some kind of energy source?" Kouta asked as Shiro looked down.

Shiro thought about this for a bit before his eyes widened "Yeah, when the blood stalk guy shot me with that gas but the Cross-z lockseed absorbed" he said lifting up the lockseed.

"What I'm guessing is that the Orange lockseed absorbed some of that energy but that not only it but it seems to be evolving" he said confusing Shiro "Evolving?"

"He means like how the drivers can evolve Helheim fruit into lockseeds, it seems it's changing into something new" Mai explained and Shiro nodded.

"This isn't a true lockseed, it was that you made so I'm guessing it's synchronizing with you" he said making my eyes widen.

"So the reason why I go on a rampage is?" Shiro asked as Kouta looked at him "It changes on your emotional state".

"So basically you need to make sure your emotions are in check or you'll go into that state" Mai explained as Shiro looked down 'But…I've hurt so many people with this power'.

Kouta could tell something was wrong with Shiro before a Idea came to him "Shiro, let me show you something" he said before showing a portal to him.

In the portal it showed a memory from back when Zawame was under invasion from the Helheim forest.

It showed Kouta running through the streets of Zawame looking for anybody else that's still in trouble until he heard the sound of gun fire.

Kouta turned around and saw a man shooting Inves down to know effect and the man was someone Shiro knew.

"Dad…" he mumbled invested into the video the portal showed.

"I've gotta help him" Kouta said before taking out a much bulkier Orange lockseed before unlocking the lockseed.

 **KACHIDOKI!**

A zipper appeared above him before opening up to reveal the large Kachidoki arms "HENSHIN!" Kouta yelled before placing the Lockseed on the driver locking it in place before pulling he yellow knife opening it up.

 **Soiya! Kachidoki Arms! Iza Shutsujin! Ei, Ei, Oh!**

Kouta ran towards the Inves's pulling out the DJ gun and began firing at them with powerful blasts a number of them.

"Who are you" the man asked as Kouta turned him "Don't worry, I'm here to help" he said before folding the gun into a sword and slashing an Inves.

An Inves tried to slash Kouta but he turned and slashed it in half before ramming into another one.

"Gotta end this quickly" he said pulling out the Musou Saber and connecting the two into one large sword before unlocking the Kachidoki Lockseed on locking on the sword making it Charge with energy.

 **KACHIDOKI CHARGE!**

He spun around slashing the Inves in half before they all exploded.

Kouta turned to Shiro's dad but was shocked to see he was on the floor with a stab wound right through his chest.

"Sir, are you okay" he asked running to the man "I got a fucking hole in my chest…what do you think!" He yelled sarcastically making Shiro snicker.

"S-Sorry" Kouta said with a sweatdrop "Listen I don't have much time left….around the corner over there so kids, my son Shiro and a girl I saved" he said before gripping Kouta's arm.

"Please, protect them I don't my son having to die yet I know he can become something great" he said making Shiro's eye widen "Dad…".

"Alright, I'll do it" Kouta said making Shiro's dad smile "Thanks, you're a good kid" he said before closing his eyes dying.

Kouta got back up and turned to the alleyway noticing Inves moving towards the Alleyway where the kids were.

"Oh no you don't" he said taking out the Kiwami Lock Key and opening it.

 **FRUIT BASKET!**

He inserted the key as several Mechanical fruit appeared and started spinning around him "HENSHIN!" He yelled twisting the key.

 **Lock Open! Kiwami Arms! Dai, Dai, Dai, Dai, Dai Shogun!**

The portal closed up Shiro looked down "So that's why you chose me to be gaim" Shiro said and Kouta nodded.

"Yeah, I've been watching you a bit and I saw that you did have potential into becoming a rider the same with your brother Daichi" he said before handing Shiro the Orange lockseed "So will you help Louise and Daichi, Armored Rider Gaim".

"….What do you mean?" Shiro asked confused making Kouta and Mai's eyes widen "Oh right, we for got to tell you what's going on".

They than spent the next twenty minutes explaining to Shiro about what was going on in Albion.

"DAICHI YOU JERK! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!" Shiro yelled rubbing his hair making Kouta and Mai laughter before raising their arms.

A zipper appeared before opening up "This will take you straight to Albion" Mai said and Kouta nodded "Yeah, Daichi and Reaper are having some trouble with Wardes so You'll have to help them quickly" he said and Shiro nodded.

"Yeah, thanks guys" he said before running through the portal which closed behind him.

Shiro looked around to see nothing but sky "Huh, Where am I?" He asked before looking down to see Albion "Oh…..CRAPBASKETS!" He yelled falling down towards the floating island.

* * *

 **A couple of hours earlier**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Louise fought against her own body as she stood in front of an altar next to Wardes with Prince Wales officiating the ceremony.

Her day had turned to the absolute worst. She and Wardes had arrived in Albion without much trouble and her fierce had led her to an isolated church which which she was told that Wales was making as a base of operations while he tried to continue commanding his forces in the civil war.

Upon their arrival, they were surrounded by knights who held them at sword point, demanding who they were and what they were doing there.

Louise announced herself and revealed the Water Ruby which Henrietta had given her. In turn the leader of the knights recognized the Wind Ruby, revealing himself as Wales, a handsome blonde haired man who was infamous for unintentionally stealing the hearts of many ladies.

She and Wales spoke in private with Louise handing a message to him from Henrietta. She had guessed that Henrietta had written it pleading Wales to go into exile so that he could survive and one day return to Albion.

Wales hadn't said if she was right or not, but he did hand over the letter which Henrietta told her about. He also warned her of a group calling themselves Reconquista who had sparked off the civil war and incited the remaining nobles to overthrow the royal family.

They manipulated the rebels from the background, likely not many knowing they even existed or how far their manipulation spread.

After she left, she ran into Wardes who was pushing than ever, even so far as forcing her to remain in his arms and all but order her to do What he said.

She tried to run, but instead ran into a man with curled blonde hair at his sides and green robes. He simply pointed his ring at her and mentioned something about the void. A purple flash later and she was no longer in control of her body.

Now she was at the altar with Wardes who looked rather smug and nothing like the man she thought she would be married.

'Why can't anyone see what happening' Louise thought fighting against her body 'I don't want this somebody, anybody, Daichi! Please help me' Louise cried out.

 **WHAM!**

The door was unceremoniously opened kicked open as everyone turned their attention to the door.

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier**

 **Daichi P.O.V.**

We soon arrived at Albion and honestly it was pretty strange seeing a floating Island in real life 'Damn those anime's having nothing on the real thing' I thought getting a close look.

"Where do we land?" Reaper asked as we looked at the floating island "In a port, where else?" Kirche asked looking at the rider.

"No, Reconquista has spies in every major city?" Matilda said and I nodded "Alright than we land in secret" I said and Tabitha nodded.

We landed near a forest which was pretty dark so it'd be pretty hard for someone to find us "This is good" Reaper said as returning his Dandeliner to it's lock form.

"So where are they" I asked jumping off the dragon with Foquet who was still tied up in my arms "I don't know, all they told me was to keep you distracted".

"So we have know leads than" Kirche sighed sadly but Guiche smirked "No but we do have Verdandi" he said carrying the mole off the Dragon.

"What can the mole do?" Reaper questioned looking at her "Simple, Louise was given a ring know as the Water Ruby and Verdandi had gotten the scent of the jewel so she should be able to find it".

"Are you sure it can last that long?" I asked and Guiche nodded "Of upmost certainty" he said before leaning down and whispering into Verdandi's ear.

The Mole began sniffing the air looking for the rings scent before it's eyes widened and it began digging through the ground "Everyone this way" he said and we nodded following the mole so we can find and save Louise.

 **The church**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Mole finally stopped in front of a large church and by looking through the window they could tell people were inside including a silhouette of Wardes.

"LOUISE!" Daichi yelled kicking down the door catching everyone's attention as the knight pointed their spears and sword at the teenager.

"Who are you" Wales said seriously as Wardes eyes widened "You…how are you alive!" Wardes yelled angrily.

"Let's just say we had some help" he said as the other ran in and Wardes's eyes widen "The noble reaper" he muttered.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Daichi yelled turning to the prince "Get away from that man! He's apart of the Reconquista!" He yelled making Wales eyes widen while Wardes looked like he was going to throw a fit.

The soldiers drew there weapons unsure on how to attack Daichi and his group or Wardes but Wardes cleared the confusion quickly.

"Guh!" Wales yelled as Wardes stabbed into his chest making everyone's eyes widen. Blood spilled out of his mouth as Wardes pulled out.

Wales fell on his knees and gripped his hand before looking up at Wardes "Y-You…you were…" He gagged before falling down on his side.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Louise cried out breaking out of her mind control and kneeling down to the prince's body.

Daichi griped his fist in anger as he looked towards Wardes "You're too late Gandalfer!" Wardes yelled a smirk on his face "I've already completed the second part of my mission, I have the letter and Prince Wales is dead and now all I need is to claim both Louise and your lockseeds" he laughed out loud.

 **(Play Ranbu Escalation)**

"NO!" Daichi yelled taking out his driver and placing it on his waist before taking out the Banana lockseed "YOU WONT BE LEAVING THIS CHURCH ALIVE! WARDES" he yelled before unlocking the Banana lockseed,

 **Banana!**

"HENSHIN!" He yelled as the Banana was summoned before locking it on the driver before pulling the yellow knife making the Banana landed on him.

 **Come On! Banana Arms! Knight of Spe~ar!**

The Banana landed on him before folding out into the Banana arms before gripping his spear and running towards Wardes.

"Alright than I shall play along as well!" Wardes said placing his Genesis drive rom his waist with the lemon lockseed already in place before pulling the grip making the lemon appear and land in him.

 **Soda! Lemon Energy Arms! Fight, Power! Fight, Power! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-Fight!**

The lemon landed on him before folding out into the lemon arms as Wardes summoned the sonic arrow and he ran towards Daichi.

"Damn it!" Reaper growled before turning to the other three "You three grab pinky and get out of here!" He yelled and they nodded taking Louise and running out of the church.

Reaper took out his driver and placed it on his waist before taking out his Jackfruit lockseed and unlocking it.

 **Jack Fruit**

A mechanical Jack Fruit was summoned before he placed it on his driver before pulling the yellow knife.

 **BREAK! Jack Fruit Arms! Spin! Spin! For the Win!**

The Jackfruit folded out into his arms before he grabbed his boomerang in it's sword form before running towards the two rider.

Daichi stabbed towards Wardes who caught his spear with his bow before throwing the spear away and kicking Daichi back.

Reaper threw his boomerang towards Wardes but he began firing at the boomerang but it deflected the blasts making several large holes including making a large hole in the roof.

Wardes jumped back dodging the Boomerang before firing energy arrows at Baron and Reaper who dodged out of the way.

Reaper pulled the yellow knife once charging his sword with energy before sending several energy waves at a Reaper who deflected them all with his bow.

Than Baron ran in before jumping into the and thrusting his spear towards the rider who blocked it with his bow.

Baron than pulled the yellow knife once activating the squash function before stabbing the spear into the ground making energy Banana's sprout from the ground.

"Oh no you don't" He yelled before pulling the grip twice making his bow Charge with energy before he sliced the energy banana's in half making them explode.

 **Skull Au Lait!**

Suddenly Reaper came in with a energy charged sword before trying to slash Wardes but he moved out of the way before kicking Reaper towards Daichi.

 **(End song)**

"I believe it's time to end this" he said before taking out a remote and pointing towards Baron and Reaper before pressing the button which turned off their drivers returning them to normal.

"What! What did you do" Reaper yelled standing up "The Doctor had this device with him just Incase we betrayed him but we were able to steal this device from him" he said before turning to the two "Let's end this".

* * *

 **Outside**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche and Matilda were running back to Sylphid while Daichi and Reaper were fighting Wardes.

"Kirche, Tabitha what are you two doing here?" She asked before pointing to Foquet "And What's Foquet doing here!".

"It's a long story but don't worry Louise, Foquet is an ally" Kirche explained as Foquet looked but than "Where do you think your going".

They stopped when they saw four Reconquista soldiers in front of them with Sengoku driver son them "We'll be having to bring you kids in" one of the soldiers said as they took out some lockseeds.

 **Matsubokurri**

Several mechanical nuts came floating out of a zipper as the soldiers place them on their drivers locking them in place before pulling the yellow knife.

 **Soiya! Matsubokkuri Arms: Ichigeki in the Shadows!**

 **Soiya! Matsubokkuri Arms: Ichigeki in the Shadows!**

 **Soiya! Matsubokkuri Arms: Ichigeki in the Shadows!**

 **Soiya! Matsubokkuri Arms: Ichigeki in the Shadows!**

The nuts landed on them before folding out transforming them into Kurokage troopers.

"T-Their riders!" Guiche said scared stepping back as Kirche pointed her wand and Tabitha pointed her staff "Stay back I'm warning you!".

Louise stepped back while holding her wand near her chest, Daichi was fighting Wardes and Shiro was who knows where… nobody can save them… Louise closer her eyes with tears welling up 'Someone… help us' she thought as he wand began shinning.

 **RIDER RIDER RIDER!**

Suddenly a portal appeared behind her as everyone looked at it and from the portal a sound was heard and a figure jumped out of it.

 **(Play RealxEyez)**

 **Progrise! To-bia ga rise! Rising Hopper! A jump to the sky turns to a rider kick.**

The group got a good look at the figure as he stood up, it was rider they've never seen before he was mostly black with yellow lines going around his body making a clear grass hopper motif. In his hand was a black and yellow briefcase that could fold out into a sword name Attache Caliber and his belt buckle looked like arrow going right with a circle on it on in the middle was a picture of a grass hopper.

"Eh?! Where am I!" The unknown rider said looking around before noticing he was on a floating island "WOAH! Guess I shouldn't keep my head in the clouds" he joked making everyone except Tabitha sweatdrop.

"Who the hell are you!" One of the Kurokage troopers yelled as the rider looked at them "Huh? Who're you guys? You sure seem nutty" he joked again.

"Their bad guys trying to kidnap us!" Louise yelled catching the riders attention "Bad Guys Huh? And my scanners say their human guess I should go easy".

"Wait Who are you?" Louise asked as the man smirked "The names Zero One and remember this" he said pointing to the Troopers "There's only one person who can stop you….and that's me!"He yelled before running towards the troopers.

One of the troopers tried stabbing him but he jumped over the spear before hitting the trooper with the brief case and than turning around and kicking another one in the face.

He than grabbed one of the troopers spear and pushed it back hitting him in the stomach before hitting another one with the briefcase and than kicking him in the stomach.

Two of the troopers pulled the yellow knife on their drivers one before jumping in the air trying to stab Zero One But he slid under them before pulling out half of the briefcase turning it into a sword which was charged with energy before slashing the, destroying their drivers returning them to normal and knocking them out.

"Damn you!" One of the troopers said before pulling the yellow knife three times before jumping in the air and spinning but Zero One pulled out his progrise key and putting it in his sword making it Charge with energy,

 **K**

 **A**

 **B**

 **A**

 **N**

 **S**

 **T**

 **R**

 **A**

 **S**

 **H**

 **KABAN STRASH!**

Yellow energy was emitted from the blade before Zero-One delivered two powerful slashes one was a downward slash which was followed by a horizontal slash which knocked the troopers into a tree returning him to normal but not destroying the driver.

"Looks like you're the lucky number one!" He said pointing to the last Kurokage troopers who entered a defensive pose.

"Let's finish this" he said before return the progrise key into the driver and pressing it in once making his leg energy.

At blinding speeds Zero One ran towards the Trooper before punching him into the air and than he jumped incredibly high with his legs filled with energy he aimed a kick towards the trooper.

 **R**

 **I**

 **S**

 **I**

 **N**

 **G**

 **I**

 **M**

 **P**

 **A**

 **C**

 **T**

 **RISING IMPACT!**

Zero One kicked the troopers making them rocketing back to the ground as they kid the troopers drivers was destroyed and he was thrown away to the ground as Zero One landed.

 **(End song).**

"Orange you glad I beat those guys?" Zero One joked standing back up as Louise and the others walked up to him "Who are you? Are you some kind of Kamen Rider?" Louise asked confusing Zero One.

"Kamen Rider? No never heard of it, what's is it?" Zero One asked sounding interested.

Louise looked down remembering everything she's seen and what Shiro told her "Their heroes…that help people and fight humanity's enemy's in secret" she smiled as Zero One nodded.

"That does sound pretty cool" he said nodding before striking a pose "Alright than, call me Kamen Rider…ZERO ONE!" He said before his body started shinning.

"Huh, guess I'm being brought back" he said looking over his body "What's your name mister~~~" Kirche said smirking.

"Call me Alex, Alex Hiden" he said before spinning around and pointing a thumb at him "And Alex folks!" He said before he disappeared.

They were all quite for about before Tabitha suddenly bursted out laughing at Alex's jokes "Tabitha" Kirche said surprised "It was funny" she replied making the other smile.

"…I didn't expect there to be other kinds of riders" Matilda said as Kirche smiled "Trust me, there are lot more riders and heroes out there" Kirche said remembering Remnant.

"Go" Tabitha said and they nodded before walking off but as they did Guiche looked at the unconscious soldier with the still working driver as a Idea came to him.

* * *

 **Church**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"Gah!" Daichi yelled as Wardes kicked him into a wall "Baron!" Reaper yelled drawing the fruit mixer in sword form and running towards reaper but Wardes quickly moved out of the way before punching him in the gut and kicking him away.

"This has been fun but now I think I'll finish this" he said before pointing his bow at Daichi making it Charge with energy.

Daichi saw the bow and before looking away while closing his eyes gripping his hand while thinking of one thing 'Shiro…protect Louise' he thought but than.

"CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!" They all heard as they looked up to see a figure falling from the sky before crash landing on Wardes making him drop the remote.

"Holy crap that hurt" the figure said revealing to be Shiro who was rubbing his head "Oh I'm gonna get Kouta and Mai back for that".

"Shiro, you're here" Daichi said shocked as Shiro looked at him "DAICHI!" He said standing up and running towards his brother but accidentally crushing the remote "Huh? What was that?".

"No!" Wardes yelled as Shiro looked at him "So that's the Wardes guy" Shiro said as Reaper walked up to the brothers "How do you know that?" Reaper asked making Shiro smile "It's kinda a long story".

"Well were glad you're here" Daichi said getting up "We need your help with this guy" he said as Wardes got up.

"You bastard, you destroyed my remote" Wardes yelled gripping his bow "Eve n without I will destroy you and take Louise and your lockseeds!" He yelled.

Shiro glared at Wardes as he took out his driver and placed it on his waist before all three of them took out their lockseed "Not if we have anything to say about it!" He said before looking at his lockseed "Dad… I need your help" he said as his lockseeds glowed before transforming into the fresh Orange Lockseed.

They all raised their lockseeds and unlocked them summoning the mechanical fruits.

 **Fresh Orange!**

 **Lantern Fruit!**

 **Skull!**

 **(Play Exciting x Attiude)**

They placed their lockseeds on their drivers before pulling the yellow knife opening the lockseed up.

 **Soiya! Fresh Orange Arms! Burst on to the new stage!**

 **Come On! Lantern Fruit Arms! Shinning Soldier of the future~~~~~~!**

 **Break! Skull arms! Mr~~~ Noble Reaper!**

The mechanical fruits landed on them turning them into their rider forms before they gripped their weapons and rushed towards Wardes.

Wardes began firing at them but Baron began firing back with his gun and than bit Gaim and Reaper rushed towards the rider before kicking him back.

"Take this!" Gaim yelled sending wave after wave of energy at Wardes who tried to block it but some of them hit him anyway "Shiro! You mastered the form" Baron said and Gaim nodded "Yup! I'm all Fresh!".

Wardes jumped towards Gaim but Reaper caught the attack before slashing back sending Wardes back a bit "Gaim, be more careful" Reaper said and Shiro nodded.

Baron than began running towards Wardes before jumping into the air and began firing many times right in front of Wardes pushing him back.

Gaim than rushed towards Wardes and began slashing him at blindingly fast speeds, so fast that Wardes couldn't even touch him before being knocked back.

Baron than pulled the yellow knife twice charging his fist with energy before running towards Aardes and punching him with a energy charged fist knocking him back further.

Reaper than pulled the yellow knife three times and stabbed into the ground sending several bones towards Wardes who shot them all down but some of them were able to cut through his armor.

Wardes slowly got back up growling "DAMN IT!" He yelled out loud "Whi the hell do you think you are! I am a noble you should be listening to me! Who the hell do you think you are!".

Reaper growled before taking out the fruit mixer before taking out the jack fruit lockseed.

 **Nice Mix!**

"We're the one's who fight against the injustice of the world!" Reaper said as his sword charged with energy before running towards Wardes and slashing him.

"Baron catch!" Reaper yelled tossing the sword to Daichi who caught the sword and unlocked the mango lockseed and locked it in place.

 **Great Mix!**

"We're the one's who will protect those and everything we care about" He yelled running towards Wardes and slashing him.

"SHIRO CATCH!" He yelled tossing the sword to Shiro who caught and unlocked his pine lockseed before licking in place making the sword charge even more.

 **Super Mix!**

"Were the one who will protect the lives of the innocent so know will have to die!" Shiro yelled running towards Wardes before jumping and slashing him downwards pushing him back.

Shiro than changed the sword into the cannon before unlocking the fresh Orange lockseed before locking it in place and aiming at Wardes as Reaper and Daichi ran to him holding him for the kick back.

Wardes glared at them before taking off the lockseed and putting it on the bow before pulling the bow and aiming at the trio.

 **Master Mix Burst!**

 **Sonic Valley!**

"WE ARE KAMEN RIDERS!" They yelled before firing a huge ball of energy as Wardes shot back and than the two beams clashed.

The two beams were pushing each other back both sides unsure who would win but Shiro, Daichi and Xander pushed even further sending the wave right towards Wardes "NOOOOOO!" He yelled before blowing up.

 **(End song).**

Wardes landed on the ground and Reaper walked up to him ripping the driver off him returning him to normal "This doesn't belong to you".

"DAMN IT!" Wardes yelled standing up "IF I CANT HAVE YOUR POWER THAN NO ONE CAN" he yelled before stabbing his sword into the ground forcing the whole building to start shaking and crumbling.

"I'll be back, Kamen Riders" he said before creating a portal and walking through it teleporting away.

"Wait!" Reaper yelled but he was already gone "We should get out of here before we get brought down with it" Daichi said and the others nodded before running out of the building taking Wales's body with them.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

 **Daichi P.O.V.**

It was a solemn group as we headed back to Tristain. Even Foquet was saddened. We had returned Wales's body to his men they were clearly saddened about his death and said they would give him a proper funeral.

When we were preparing to leave Foquet said she would turn herself in to Princess Henrietta. She claimed she had a lot of information about the Reconquista that Tristain could use in case they wanted to assist Albion and she said this was the lesser of two evils and once she was let free she could start looking after he sister again.

Louise was clearly the worst out of all of us, she had failed in her mission from her best friend and found out the love of her life was just using her.

I sighed looking at the girl sleeping next to me looking at the rising sun and gripped my hands 'I may not be apart of this world but there are people here to protect be it my master, my former enemies, my friend or my family I will protect it' I thought before closing my eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

 **A zipper passed by the scene with Gaim and Baron's symbol on it showing all of their lockseeds.**

 **And done so what did you think of part two of the Albion arc I really liked it and I'm looking forward to the future.**

 **Zero-One was really fun to write and I can't wait to start writing his story.**

 **Anyway on to the reviews.**

 **Yogaratw607: Luna and Sonya are character from Megaman starforce heck we already saw Luna in the chapter two but let me just say I will be doing something like that for Gamindustri Start MK II.**

 **PhoenixEmperor: No he just got a original super form Fresh Orange Arms.**

 **DCDGOJIRA: Yup and I'm not sure**

 **Anyway thanks for reading I'll be doing Zero One next and than ending Gaim season 1 so for now.**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	12. A rider's legacy

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to the newest chapter of Armored rider of zero and this is part 1 of the finale of season 1 so WE'VE MADE IT!.**

 **This chapter we'll be having the group visiting Siestas family but their will be some original stuff added on so just you wait.**

 **BUT FOR NOW ONTO TO THE FINAL STAGE!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.**

 **Opening:** **Hands**

* * *

 **Tarbes**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

"Huh so this is your hometown Siesta?" Shiro said, as he, Siesta, Daichi and Louise on the rode to Siesta's home "I guess it looks nice" Louise said, looking around.

It had been about a month since Wales's assassination and they had defeated Wardes. In that time Louise had been depressed, rarely leaving her room except to eat and for classes but not communicating with anyone except her familiars.

Things had been like this for awhile and both Shiro and Daichi attempted many times to brighten Louises mood to disappointing results.

It wasn't surprising, Louise had failed the mission that her own best friend and princess entrusted to her and to fail in the most worst possible way was disheartening for her.

Shiro and Daichi we're fairing any better, they had informed Henrietta but surprisingly she had told us how the Germanian King had heard about the letter and on sheer hearsay, cancelled the engagement between himself and Henrietta.

They were glad that this didn't happen considering they Kirche rant about how ignorant her king was when she heard the news about the cancellation to the brothers which made them feel a bit better.

They eventually decided that they needed a break from all of the fighting they had gone thorough. That's when they heard that Siesta was going on a bit of a holiday back to her hometown in Tarbes and she invited Shiro to come.

Deciding that this was just what they needed, he asked of Daichi and Louise could come along as well.

Siesta was un sure at first but than remembering what Ms Valliere had gone through she decided to let her come along as well.

Louise was unsure at first but decided that she needed some time off from all of the political drama so she accepted the idea to go to Tarbes.

And that where they were right now, they had rode on Shiro and Daichi's bike to get their quicker with Louise and Siesta getting sick at least 3 times on the way.

"It's this way!" Siesta called to the trio, leading the way down the roads as the group followed "We're right behind you".

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Louise asked, sceptically with Daichi nodding "Yeah, it does".

"Louise listen, we all need to get away from the pressures of the school and the memory of Albion. So while we're in Tarbes just forget about being a noble and just enjoy meeting new people and seeing new things I mean do you really think there's anything of note around here".

"Well I guess a holiday would be nice" Louise sighed, she could definitely see the logic of taking a break for awhile.

Siesta took them up many dirt roads until they walked up the top of a hill. When they made it to the top they saw the town of Tarbes which looked like a old time village with each house having a orange roof.

"Here we are," Siesta smiled "Looks nice, Ive never been to some where like this" Shiro said, he had most of his life in the city so he never really spent any time in the country side besides road trips and visiting family.

"It does look nice," Louise admitted, probably thinking the place would be a dirt hovel or something filled with people whose hands were continuously dirty and didn't bother to clean themselves like what they thought of the stereotypical commoner.

"Thank you," Siesta beamed. "I'll take you all to my house and you can all meet my family!" She said, making Shiro and Daichi gulp for reasons they weren't sure of yet.

* * *

 **Forest**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

"I tell you my plan is flawless!" Kirche boasted as she travelled through the woods on horseback. With her on their own horses were Guiche and Tabitha.

"With this map, we can discover the warrior of the winds treasure, sell it off, and use the money so that Darling can be ordained as a noble so that nothing can stop us from being together, not even Louise!" Kirche said, with stars in her eyes.

Tabitha merely nodded, but Guiche was all nods, "Brilliant! And with any leftover money, I can buy Montmorency a gift so she'll take me back!"

The reason Guiche was there was because Guiche had gotten himself in trouble again with his girlfriend, but for once he was completely innocent.

Montmorency was sure that he had run off to shack up with some other girl while he was away helping Daichi and Louise with the Albion incident. He tried to tell her that, but she didn't believe a word of it.

"Yes, yes," Kirche waved the playboy off. "But Darling's needs come first!" she said, but Tabitha looked up to her "And Shiro's" she said, as Kirche looked at her "Oh don't worry, we'll satisfy his needs as well".

"So where is the warrior of the wind's treasure anyway" Guiche asked, as Kirche looked at her map "According to my map," Kirche answered, looking through the piece of paper"It's near a small town called Tarbes. We can begin there." She said, making Guiche and Tabitha nod.

* * *

 **Siesta's house**

 **Daichi P.O.V.**

As promised, Siesta had introduced us to her family. Her house was like the others, a simply white house with an orange tile roof that had a few fields behind it, so I guess they were farmers which with the barn behind the house made it obvious.

Siseta's family was actually pretty large. Her father was called Archfield he was a pretty muscular man with with black hair and blue eyes who wore simple farming clothes from day to day. He reminded me of someone but I just can put my finger on it.

Her mother Marie was a demure and slightly shorter woman who had dark brown hair tied into a working braid. She wore loose clothes and she was also pregnant to the point she looked like was about to burst. I was told that it was to be her seventh child which surprised us.

Yeah, Siesta was the eldest of six, soon to be seven, children. All of them had black hair and blue eyes inherited from their father which Marie jokingly said it annoyed her since all of her children took after their father rather than her.

Their ages ranged from twelve all the way down to four. I could see the strong resemblance of the three girls to Siesta, except with younger looks and different hairstyles while the two boys looked like beardless, less muscular versions of their father.

They were polite and respectful to Louise, instantly pegging her as a noble but once Louise revealed she was there to simply get away from the stresses of her life and didn't want to be all formal they relaxed a little more around her. Me and Shiro on the other hand they accepted with open arms.

They were honestly pretty surprised when we said that we were brothers, probably because we look nothing alike which I guess makes sense since we're step brothers.

The children began running around us, amazed at our strange clothing and asked us all sorts of questions like if we were a princes, if we could use magic, if we would show them our magic, and in the case of Siesta's younger sister Glory, if one of us would take her away to our castle and marry her.

Siesta had been telling stories about me it seemed. She admitted that she wrote letters back to her family, telling them about all the things going on at the academy. She didn't leave out any details about us, especially Shiro it seemed.

So while Louise was being pestered by the girls who simply adored her hair while Shiro played with the boys and Marie and Siesta tried to keep at least some order, I was left sitting with Archibald chuckled at the sight in front of us.

"So Daichi" Archibald asked, as I looked at him "What do you think about my eldest daughter?"

"Siesta?" I blinked, looking at the older man "Well she's alright, I haven't exactly spent much time with her but I know that she's pretty close with Shiro".

"Really?" He asked, and I nodded "Yeah from what I heard she was the first friend he had since we got here and he helped him out when he was depressed a while ago".

"She is the type to reach out to a person in need," Archibald agreed. "She takes after her mother that way. I can tell she's going to be an excellent wife and mother once she decides to settle down."

He wasn't being subtle at all about him wanting to hook up his daughter with Shiro and I could only smile "That'll be a lucky guy I imagine".

"Actually I didn't want her to work at the academy as a maid you know," Archibald sighed. "You hear all sorts of rumours of nobles keeping maids as mistresses and ruining their chances of any kind of proper marriages or they end up siring bastard children and getting thrown out to starve. I was terrified that would end up happening to Siesta."

"That does sound bad," I nodded, It decided not mention that incident with Mott because Archibald seemed like the kind of guy that would go after anybody who would go after his dear daughter.

"Mhmm," Archibald nodded. "You know, sleeping at the academy can't be all that comfortable if all you have is a patch of straw like Siesta told us" he said, making me sweat drop 'I guess Siesta didn't skimp on the details'.

He looked down at me before looking over at Shiro "Hey Shiro, could you come over here" Archibald asked, with Shiro nodding "Sure" he said, getting up and walking over to us "What's up".

"Well I was thinking that sleeping can't be all that comfortable in the academy if all you have is a patch of straw" he said, making us sweatdrop "Y-Yeah".

"If you'd like to you're of course welcome to stay here," the man continued, glancing at the both of us.

"Perhaps if you did, Siesta wouldn't have to work at the school anymore." he said, looking at us with a sly smirk.

Me and Shiro than looked at each other before huddling up'Okay…RED ALERT! RED ALERT! What do we do!' Shiro whispered, as I gulped 'I don't know it's you he wants to pair with Siesta!'.

'Yeah but this isn't Subtle this is outright asking us to move into their house with them and for me to marry Siesta! I can't make that kind of commitment, I'm only sixteen!' he whispered, making my eyes widen 'That's it! We'll just say that we aren't old enough to get married yet and that we're under contract with Louise' I said, and Shiro nodded before we turned to the large man.

"So what do you think?" asked Siesta's father making us gulp "W-Well the offer is pretty great but, we are kind of under contract with Louise and we'd feel pretty bad just ditching her like that" Shiro said, scratching his head.

"I understand" Archibald sighed, his smile slowly changing into frown while looking at Shiro "It's just a shame though, a lot of the local boys are really interested in Siesta but she's never held much interest in them." He said, surprising us especially Shiro.

"You're the first boy she's shown any amount of interest in for a long time. Marie and I are really hoping you'd be the one for her."

I could tell Shiro was feeling bad about this before he gulped "Well, only time can really tell," he said and I nodded with a shrug. "We'll just have to see what happens."

"That's all we can do I suppose," Archibald nodded. "But in case you ever change your mind…" "Yeah, we get it."

* * *

 **Forest**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

"We're lost!" Guiche cried, as they walked aimlessly through the forest "We are not!" Kirche retorted. "We're just taking a shortcut!"

"We're not even on the road anymore!" the blonde whined, before sighing "Oh why did I survive penetrating Albion only to starve to death in the woods!"

"We won't starve to death," Kirche huffed. "If nothing else, we can eat our horses." She said, making Guiche's eyes widen and his face to go pale "That's worse than starving!" he cried.

Tabitha merely remained silent as she steered her horse through a pair of bushes finding a dirt road. She clicked her heels and had her horse start following the path.

"Ah! Tabitha! Wait for us!" The red head and blonde cried following the girl.

* * *

 **Memorial Hill**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

After a large lunch made by Marie and Siesta the maid's entire family went out to a memorial where their ancestors were remembered. Their bodies were buried elsewhere, but the small memorial stones were there so the family could pay their respects normally without have to make any special trips.

Shiro, Daichi and Louise were also invited to join them, which they accepted out of sheer curiosity.

"It was my great-grandfather's idea," Siesta whispered as they eyed the stones belonging to Siesta's ancestors.

There were only a few of them starting with the great-grandparents and then about six more of the grandparents and their children. "He said a family shrine is a perfectly acceptable way to honour the dead."

"Huh really" Daichi said, interested because of the similarity with Japan's shrines "What was your grandpa like Siesta?".

"Well like I told you I never met him, but apparently he was a warrior who protected and saved Tarbes from Nobles that tried to burn it down by using a form of wind magic and technology we had never seen before but he told us that it was no wind magic".

"My parents told me that our family found him unconscious in some kind of vehicle one morning. We nursed back to health but as soon as he awoke he left into the nearby caves apparently to protect everyone".

"My Great Grandmother wasn't scared of him and came to him giving him food and water everyday while he slowly healed up but one day our village was attack by royals who wanted to burn the village down for some reason".

"At first he tried to fight them back but lost and he was about to be blasted by a form of magic but my great grandmother took the attack, nearly dying and seeing her defend enraged my great grandfather".

"From what my parents said he performed a miraculous transform and saved the village becoming known as the warrior of the winds".

The trio were honestly amazed of the story that Siesta told them "Wow, so where's his grave Siesta" Shiro asked, as the maid smiled.

That one," Siesta pointed at the largest stone. Since the family had moved onto the grandparents, Shiro and Daichi took the opportunity to take a look at the stone.

When they made it to the large the stone they saw writing on it and we're shocked that they we're able to read it "Wait What?!" They said, at the same time.

Since the moment the two brothers woke up in Halkenginia they had discovered that the language of this country was more similar to French if anything else so Daichi only had a bit of trouble reading the language while Shiro was slowly learning from Tabitha. But what shocked them was the fact that the language of the stone was in Japanese.

"In memorial… to the warrior who fights with the wind… Michiro Ikeizu… the Kamen Rider " they said, at the same time shocking the two greatly "WHAT THE FU-" "SHIRO! DAICHI".

The two brothers looked up to see Siesta, Louise, and the others all staring at him. The maid's family were gaping openly at the two boys as if they had just done something incredible.

"W-What?" Daichi asked, as Shiro was currently freaking out "You…you can read it?" Siesta gasped.

"Y-Yeah" Shiro said, still freaking out in his head but was able to compose himself.

"H-h-how?" asked Marie. "That stone is in a language no one but grandfather had seen before."

The two brothers looked at each other before they hung their heads down and sighed, "Because we and Ikeizu here… come from the same world."

"W-W-WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT!?"

* * *

 **Siesta's home**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

"So, you're from another world?" Louise asked sceptically, as she sat on a chair in front of her two familiars who were sitting opposite from her.

They had returned back to the house with Louise, Siesta and Archibald sitting in front of the two brothers. Marie was watching the children who were playing nearby, but she was keeping a sharp ear on the conversation.

"Y-Yes" Daichi said, scratching the back of his head "We were summoned by you from our world one day after school but we swear everything else we told you about our past is true" he said, as Louise rose a eyebrow.

"And is their you can prove it" She asked, as Shiro and Daichi both rose their smartphones and turned them on "Ever see technology like this?".

"Didn't you say that was a magical artifact" Louise said, sceptically making the two brothers sigh "No it wasn't, this is a smartphone" Daichi said, opening the phone as the two began showing pictures.

There showed several different places like their school, the Sky Tree,Yggdrasil tower, the Fuuto tower "These are some of the place in our home town… well that and two other cities next to the place" Daichi said, as the three looked at the pictures.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Louise asked, looking at the photo's along with the the others "Would yo7 have believed us".

Louise opened her mouth to protest but closed her mouth. True, she wouldn't have believed his claim. But over the time she spent with the brothers she's seen things she never thought of before, she was even taking to another world even if she doesn't remember.

"My great-grandfather claimed he came from another world," Siesta explained. "He appeared on the day of an eclipse on what people believed to be a dragon" she said, looking down.

"Grandpa, he said that he wouldn't use the dragon again after saving our village" Archibald explained. "Apparently it caused a lot of carnage in his world and vowed to only use his transformation to protect the village".

"Dragon… it could've been a plane?" Daichi said, as Shiro opened his 'Rider Journal' "I don't think there's a heisei rider that's used a plane… but maybe" he said, looking through the book.

"What's that" Siesta asked, as she and Archibald looked at the book in the boy's hands "Oh well, Shiro was big fan of Kamen rider's, heroes in our world and he jotted as much information he could find in the book".

"Yeah, he kept me up all night trying to find out about a rider I met back in Albion" Louise sighed, as Shiro found the page "here!".

"Did he look anything like this" he said, flipping through pictures of different Showa Kamen rider.

He shows them different Shōwa riders that Shiro and some Daichi have seen like Amazon, Black, ZX and Riderman until they landed on the first two riders, Ichigo and Nigo which when they'd Aw the picture made Archibald gasp "Grandpa!".

"Okay I think I got a pretty good idea of what happening" Shiro said, as Daichi looked at him "What are you talking about".

"Well my students you see the very first Kamen rider, Takeshi Hongo, was created by a organization known as Shocker to become one of their combat soldiers" Shiro said, standing up and pulling out teaching glasses from… somewhere.

"Shocker was an evil organization which was formed by the mysterious Great Leader in an attempt to create the ultimate warriors transforming humans into different animal human hybrids" he said, as the kids we're beginning to listen to Shiro's lecture.

"This Takeshi Hongo was captured and reformed into a cyborg, a half man half machine hybrid, and was made to become one of their warriors" he said, showing pictures off Ichigo from his books to the family.

"Before he could be brainwashed into doing Shocker's bidding, he was able to escape and became the first Kamen Rider, a warrior fighting for humanity's freedom against the evil forces that created him" he said, mimicking Ichigo's pose much to Daichi's embarrassment.

"He fought off Shocker for as long as he could and eventually saved another cyborg, Hayato Ichimonji, who took Takeshi's place after he suffered and injury as Kamen Rider Nigo".

"Eventually the two we're able to stop Shocker but a second group known as Gel Shocker appeared and created warriors with the same powers as the riders known as the Shocker riders and I believe that your grandpa was one of them".

"So Great Grandfather was a villain" Siesta said, looking down but Shiro smiled "Don't worry, if he protected your town than I could probably guess that the way he got here broke his brain washing and I guess he didn't want to use the power to hurt people so that's why he ran away".

"Than what about your powers, I mean I've heard you mention other riders?" Louise asked, as Daichi stood up "There were other monsters that appeared but they we're always stopped by a rider with a similar power, our powers we're one of those" he said, as the two looked at their Sengoku Drivers.

Daichi than felt something pull his trouser leg, as he looked down to see one of Siesta's brothers looking up at him "Can we see you transform?".

"Yeah, show us!" "We wanna see! We wanna see" some of the children said, as the two brothers looked at each other before they smiled.

"Sure thing" Shiro said, as they placed their drivers on their waists before walking out side and pulling out their Lockseeds.

"Don't blink" Daichi said, as they both lifted their lockseed's "HENSHIN!" They said, unlocking their lockseeds.

 **ORANGE!**

 **BANANA!**

Two zippers appeared above them realising two mechanical fruit which surprised the family. The two brothers than placed their lockseeds on their drivers and pulling the yellow knife.

 **Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi on stage!**

 **Come On! Banana Arms! Knight of spe~ar!**

The two fruits landed on their shoulders as the energy wrapped around their bodies, forming the rider wear as the fruits folded out into their Orange and Banana arms.

"ARMORED RIDER GAIM! ON STAGE!" "ARMORED RIDER BARON! READY FOR BATTLE"They said, entering a fighting position.

There was a awkward silence for a bit before cheers came from the kids,talking about how incredible they were. The whole group of them quickly dashed towards the brothers so they could see the suits and arms up close, some daring to even try and touch the armour.

"Your magic is so cool!"

"You are a prince!"

"Please marry me!"

"No, one of them are going to marry Big Sister Siesta!"

"Will Big sister Siesta be a princess?"

The group of children began jumping on to the riders body trying to get a ride and to get a closer look at the riders which made them fall down.

Back at the house the adults we're having different reactions at the children's reactions, Siesta was blushing slightly, but a smile was on her face while Louise's cheeks were puffed in annoyance.

Archibald was laughing at the sight of the two brothers being swamped with little kids while Marie was giggling behind her hand, but there was a glint in her eyes that made the brothers shake in nervousness.

* * *

 **Back with Kirche, Guiche and Tabitha.**

After many days of traveling the group of young royals finally found their way to Tarbes. Of the lot of them Tabitha looked to be in the best shape since she was the only one who had bothered to prepare any supplies for the trip.

Guiche and Kirche on the other hand was expecting less of a hike, day trip at best, and hadn't packed anything for the journey and now they were regretting it since both were thirsty and hungry. They would have been worse off if Tabitha hadn't decided to share what she had brought with them.

"Here we are…Tarbes," Kirche panted tiredly, looking at the small town. "Finally," Guiche huffed just as tired as Kirche "Now where do we go?"

"Ummm," Kirche hummed taking a moment to look at the map. After a moment she pointed in a direction, "That way."

Guiche looked to where Kirche was pointing and quickly regretted ever coming along on this trip. Kirche's next directions led to worse that just forests, but hills too.

Tabitha merely turned the page of her book, a small one made for the purpose of someone who was on the move.

* * *

 **Siesta's house.**

 **Shiro P.O.V.**

"…and than the Shōwa and Heisei riders looked to the sunset, happy at the peace they finally made together" I said, before looking down at the sleeping children who had begged me to read them a story about the riders before going to the sleep.

"We're finally done!" I cried, as me and Siesta finally got her sibling to bed after nearly half an hour of chasing the children around and a 1 hour of me reading.

"Whew," Siesta huffed as she wiped some of the sweat off her head "They were more rowdy than usual. I guess you two must have really excited them".

"Hehe, yeah sorry about that, probably something new isn't a often sight for you people" Shiro said, with a cheeky smile.

"No, we only ever really see magic when the local lords come around and that's only one or twice a year, you two are something new" Siesta said, as Shiro flopped to the ground.

"You know Shiro, there is one thing about Tarbes that almost nobody knows about," Siesta said, as I looked up at her "Really?" I asked and she nodded.

"If you're interested, I could show you. It's hidden in a nearby cave. My family keeps the map to it in our shed. My great-grandfather had it made up."

I thought about for a bit, I didn't really have anything to do here so I guess it could be fun "Yeah sure, why not".

"Great, I can't wait," Siesta smiled before her face changed to red "And then after maybe I can show you something else?"

"Like what?" I asked, as she smiled "Like…".

"NNNNOOOOPPPPEEEE!" We heard, turning around to see Daichi and Louise looking at us with red faces and behind them was Archibald and Marine with smiles and thumbs up "Uh, what".

"W-W-Were coming too!" Louise yelled, with Daichi nodding "Yeah! Who knows what will be in that forest".

"Yeah and as the master of my Familiar, it is my responsibility that decorum be maintained at all times. Leaving you alone with a defenceless woman would just give the wrong impression to everyone, and say the worst about me! So I'm going!" she said, with Daichi nodding as I just sweatdrop "What's going on?".

Siesta frowned with a huff probably upset at being interrupted. Archibald looked like he was going to split a gut at the antics that was going on while Marie was frowning at Louise and looked like she had been denied seeing something she really wanted to see.

Soon every went their own way, and I was just left alone "What just happened" I said, before I grabbed a nearby glass of water and took a drink.

"Are you going to have some happy time with Siesta?" "PSSSSSHHHHTTT!" I spat out my glass of water at Glory's question who had a innocent smile on her face.

* * *

 **Forest**

 **Shiro P.O.V.**

After getting the map to the secret place Siesta had told us about, she began leading us into the hills close to Tarbes.

There were no fields and it was all just forest once again. It was pretty dense so I guess not that many people traveled this way.

As we continued walking Siesta attempted to stick close to me but both Louise and Daichi cut off before she could do so and remembering what glory said made sense.

After a bit of walking through the forest, we started hearing arguing from nearby "What is that?" Daichi wondered, making Siesta gasp "Could it be thieves!".

"We're lost again!" A male voice yelled angrily "No we are not!" A female voice said and they both sounded familiar.

"Wait a minute" Louise said walking to the voice's direction before moving the bushes and we were surprised at who we saw.

"Kirche? Tabitha?" Daichi said, surprised "Even Guiche?"

"Eh?" two of the three said as they all turned to look at us. They looked a pretty scuffed up, probably having gotten lost in the forest somewhere. The only one who looked the most untouched was Tabitha who was just reading her book.

"Oh, darling!" Kirche cried out.

She jumped off her horse and ran towards Daichi at blinding him before embarrassing him in a hug… you could guess where his head was.

"Oh, darling I missed you so much, you have no idea the trials and tribulations we had to go through just to get here, and to meet you! This must be destiny" "KIRCHE! GET OFF OF ME!".

"ZERBERST!" Louise screeched, pulling Daichi's head away from Kirche's embrace "What in the world are you doing out here in a place like this?" Louise demanded, stepping up to Kirche.

"We came to hunt for treasure," said Kirche, hands to her hips. "There is a legendary treasure here called the treasure of the warrior of the wind and we are going to find it and sell it!

"No!" Siesta objected. "The Treasure of the warrior of the wind is my great-grandfather's!"

"What?-!" Guiche cried out in despair "You mean to tell me, we came all this way and somebody already owns it?"

"Treasure? You mean the plane" Me and Daichi said at the same time "Is that what you wanted to show us?"

"Yes. It's my great-grandfather's treasure," Siesta nodded. She then turned to the three nobles and crossed her arms while puffing her cheeks out. "And I don't appreciate people coming to try and take it away!"

"We didn't know people owned it! Honest!" Kirche defended. "Although, are you willing to part with it for a modest price?" she said, making a tick mark appear on Siestas head "NO!".

"Can we at least see it?" asked Guiche, looking pretty miserable with twigs and leaves sticking out of his clothes "If we came all this way for nothing, I'd at least like to see how much gold we could have made".

Siesta huffed again and uncrossed her arms before planting her fists on her hips, "Well, I suppose that would be okay. Just remember that you can't have it!"

"Right, right," the blonde and redhead nodded with Tabitha nodding as well, who was standing really close to me.

"Well than let's be off" I said, as we continued out trek through the hills.

* * *

 **Warriors cave**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

After a while our now group of seven reached a turning point in there trek when they reached a cave which went deep into the hillside. It was big, but inside was dark and not easy to see at all.

"Did anyone bring a torch?" Daichi asked, only to receive head shakes from the rest of the group. Daichi sighed, before grabbing his lock vehicle "Guess, we'll have to use this".

"Yes," Tabitha replied softly, taking her backpack off her back. After a moment of rummaging through it, she pulled out a stick that had a piece of cloth tied to the tip. She held it near the bottom, and pointed it at Kirche "Please."

"Right!" Kirche nodded rapidly, bringing out her wand. She made a soft chant and a small lick of flames burst from the tip of the wood, striking the torch. The cloth immediately ignited into a bright flame which could easily light the dark cave.

"Woah, spooky," said Derflinger, who was brought out just in case of small monsters.

"Woah, nice Tabitha" Shiro smiled, rubbing the girls head who could only smile.

Kirche looked at the interaction before looking over at Daichi "Darling?" She asked, with pleading eyes only to be given cold eyes "No".

They than began walking through the cave with Tabitha and Siesta holding on to Shiro while Louise and Kirche held on to Daichi, with Louise giving Kirche cold look while a Daichi just looked tired.

"…Lucky bastards" Guiche whispered, as they continued walking.

"How much farther is it?" asked Louise, who was getting more and more uncomfortable.

"It shouldn't be too far now," Kirche replied looking at her map. "My map says we should be getting to the exit soon." "Mine does too," Siesta agreed.

Shiro sighed, happily as they continued walking "Thank god, I don't think I can stand being in this cave anymore" he sighed, but than Derf noticed something "EVERYONE GET DO-".

 **BOOOOOOMMMMM!**

"Waugh!" The group yelled, moving out of the way of the crumbling rocks.

"Thanks Derf" Shiro said, with Derf nodding "No problem partner".

"Who's there!" Daichi yelled, putting his driver on his waist along with Shiro.

"That was just a warning!" a male voice shouted. "If you value your lives then you'll leave now!"

"Daichi, will need speed! Catch" Shiro said, tossing the Persimmon lockseed to his brother "Thanks" he said, before they both unlocked their Lockseeds summoning the mechanical fruit.

 **Persimmon!**

 **Ichigo!**

They placed the seeds on their drivers before pulling the yellow knife dropping the fruit on them.

 **Soiya! Ichigo Arms! Shushutto spark!**

 **Come On! Persimmon Arms! Silent Blade! Cut through the dark!**

The mechanical fruit landed on them at the same time before folding out in their arms. They both rushed towards the man dodging the man's fire blasts.

The man than shot a fire blast on to the roof causing more rocks to fall but Daichi cut the rock in half before kicking both pieces towards the man who moved out of the way.

He than shot shot another fire ball at them, but Shiro pulled off the Ichigo lockseed and placed it on Derf "Hope your hungry Derf!" Shiro yelled, with Derf nodding "You know it, partner".

 **1**

 **10**

 **100**

 **KUNAI BURST!**

Shiro than created a energy strawberry that split into many smaller Kunai that rockted towards the man who barely dodged the attack, hiding behind the wall.

"The treasure of the warrior is a treasure and historical item!" The man yelled, "It belongs some where better"

"You think that'll stop us" Daichi said, as they both lifted two lockseeds and unlocked them before taking out their current lockseeds and placed the new ones on the driver.

 **Soiya! Pine Arms! Funsai destroy!**

 **Come on! Mango Arms! Fight of ham~mer!**

They both grabbed their weapons before using them to destroy the rock creating a large ball of dust covering the man's appearance.

The man quickly raised his staff as the toys boys raised their weapons, but than the dusted parted revealing "Professor Colbert".

"Professor Colbert?"

"Daichi? Shiro?"

There was a awkward silence for awhile after that, the three were staring at one another for a second, somewhat surprised by what had just happened. Eventually they were get back their sense and put away their weapons.

"What on earth are you two doing here?" he asked, wiping dust off his clothes and fixing up his glasses.

"Trying to find the warrior of the winds treasure" Daichi answered with Shiro nodding. "Yeah, so what are you doing here?".

"The same," Colbert answered, pridefully "It's an artefact of important historical significance for Tristain and I wanted to retrieve it for study."

"Oh…so…you want to come with us?" Daichi offered feeling a bit awkward of the situation "Oh, who's with you?"

"Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche, and Siesta," Shiro said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Turns out the Treasure belongs to Siesta's family so she's taking us to go and see it" Shiro said, making Colbert's eye's widen "Oh, I had no idea," Colbert said with some embarrassment in his voice.

Shiro than turned to the others who were walking up to them "Hey, guys, it's alright! It's just Professor Colbert!" Daichi called as they undid their was a group of relieved sighs as they walked up to them.

"Forgive me for intruding on your family's property, Ms. Siesta," Colbert apologized, rubbing the back of his head. Siesta, not used to being apologized to by nobility made the maid slightly flustered. She quickly shook her head to let the man know that it was perfectly fine.

"Well, at least we know it's nobody dangerous," Guiche sighed, looking to Colbert "Yeah, we could've ended up facing with some kind of monster or some bad mages trying to get the treasure so they could rake in some gold" Shiro said, scratching his head.

"Can we just find the Treasure or what ever already?" asked a tired Louise. "I don't think I can take any more surprises today" she said, and the others nodded before walking further into the cave.

Siesta happily led the now group of eight to the exit of the cave to the open space where the treasure is.

On the way Colbert had explained how he knew about the treasure. It turned out that many people had seen the flight that Siesta's great-grandfather had done when he fought the Nobles threatening Tarbes.

Rumours about the Treasure and the man himself spread all over until it became a myth, calling the man the warrior with the power of the wind, because of how a commoner was able to control the winds.

Colbert had researched into the myth and managed to track down the facts before finding someone who knew the relative area where the Treasure was held.

It was what brought him to Tarbes in the first place. Finding out that Siesta was a descendant of the man who flew the Treasure was quite the exciting discovery for him.

When they found their way out of the cave, they found theirselves inside an enclosed valley with rock walls lining the edges.

"Now this is the kind of place I'd expect a buried treasure to be hidden," Kirche said, while admiring the scenery as the group walked.

"Yeah, I bet there'll be some other treasure or maybe some traps" Shiro said, getting more and more excited about the place.

Colbert led the way with rest of the rest of the group behind them which eventually led them to a large wooden building with a large iron lock keeping the large doors shut.

Colbert kneeled down and look a closer look at the lock "Hm…" Colbert mused looking at the lock. "It's a good sturdy lock, but no enchantments are on it. I should be able to unlock it with a simple spell."

"Than please go ahead sir" Guiche said, scratching his head "I for one want to finally see what this thing looks like".

As Colbert began undoing the lock, Siesta couldn't help but smile "I can't wait, I've never actually seen what's in here" she said, surprising Shiro "Really?".

Siesta nodded while scratching her cheek "Yeah, my grandfather always said that this place was dangerous but I thought since you and your brother were riders like great-grandfather than maybe we would be alright" she said, with Shiro nodding.

As this was going on Daichi noticed Tabitha walking off. He followed the girl and when he did he saw a stone with words written in Japanese and a picture of a bird standing above a planet.

"Strange" Tabitha said, quietly as Daichi took a closer look at the writing it said " _To anyone who wonders here…do not open container… if you do may great leader have mercy on your soul…"_ Daichi's eyes widened as he read more of it 'Oh no!' He thought, before turning around to stop the others but it was too late.

 ** _CLANK!_**

"It's open!" Colbert cheered, they were about to go inside but than they heard heavy breathing.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Guiche questioned, looking around with Kirche nodding "Yeah, where is that sound coming from?".

Suddenly two red eyes appeared from the darkness, which scared the others "W-W-What is that?" Louise asked, as they stepped back.

Soon they could even see a figure but couldn't make out the details "I don't know, I never heard of anything like this" Siesta gulped, as the figure began walking towards them.

The figure than extended four large wings and began flapping them "EVERYONE! GET DOWN!" Colbert yelled, as the figure flew out of the container trying to attack them.

They all ducked dodging the figures attack causing the figure to fly up.

They all looked up to see a humanoid bird monster that had ripped patches of clothes on it and on its waist was a red belt with a silver device with a picture of the Shocker Symbol on it.

"That belt!" Siesta gasped, putting her hand over her mouth "It couldn't be… could it?" She mumbled, worried.

"W-W-What is that thing!" Guiche screamed, falling down as Shiro took out his driver "I don't know but it's got to be a Inves!" He said, placing the driver on his waist.

The Inves saw the driver and growled **"Rider!"** It yelled, flying towards Shiro and picked him up by the neck "Gah!".

"Shiro!" They all yelled, Kirche and Colbert tried to shoot their flames at the monster but it just moved out of the way "Woah! Watch where your aiming" Derf yelled.

Kirche clicked her tongue as the monster continued flying "It's hard to hit that thing if it's flying like that".

"Well than, I suppose I'll need to reveal my new power" Guiche said, as everyone turned to him "What are you babbling about now Guiche".

"I wish I had more of a audience but this should do" he smirked, placing his hand on his chin "Guiche, what are you talking about".

"This" he said, pulling out a sengoku driver with a blank rider indicator shocking the others "No way!" "Him!" "How did a idiot like him get that".

Guiche placed the driver on his waist making a belt appear but the indicator staying blank. He than pulled out a lockseed with a Matsubokkri on it and unlocked.

 **Matsubokkri!**

A mechanical Pine cone appeared before the boy before he placed the lockseed on his driver. He raised his hand up to his face before smirking "Henshin" he said before pulling the yellow knife.

 **Soiya! Matsubokkuri Arms! Ichigeki in the shadows!**

The pine cone landed on Guiche shoulders as a energy wrapped around his body become a Black Ride wear as the pine cone folded out onto his body turning him into Armoured Rider Kurokage.

"Rejoice!" Guiche said, raising his hand "For the son of the Gramont family, Guiche the bronze, has attained a new power, the power of the Armoured Rider and his name is Armoured Rid- Gah!" Guiche yelled, getting kicked in the face by the monster.

Guiche got back up and summoned his lance before trying to stab the monster but he moved out of the way before slashing Guiche.

Guiche got back up and blocked another attack before using a spell to blind the money with some dirt.

"Gah, my neck" Shiro said, rubbing his neck as he slowly got back up "Shiro, are you okay?" Siesta asked, kneeling to the boy.

"Yeah, who would've thought Guiche would be Kurokage… or at least a Kurokage trooper" he said, shaking his head before pulling out his lockseed.

"Anyway that things strong, I think I'll need to go all out for this one" Shiro said, gripping his lockseed shined brightly transforming into the Fresh Orange Lockseed.

"Henshin!" Shiro said, unlocking his lockseed summoning the Mechanical Orange

 **Fresh Orange!**

He than placed the lockseed on his driver before he pulled the yellow knife dropping the Orange on him.

 **Soiya! Fresh Orange Arms! Bursting on to the New Stage!**

The Orange arms landed on him as the rider wear was summoned but than the Orange began spinning around coating the ride wear in a orange energy changing the gold to orange as it folded out.

Gaim entered a fighting position with his twin Dai Dai Maru "Shiro…that Form" she said, remembering the count Mott incident "It's fine, I got control of this".

Gaim rushed towards the monster and slashed it's back several times before kicking it away from Guiche.

"Yo Guiche, you okay?" Gaim asked, helping the new rider up "Hm, not like I need your with this power" Guiche said, which made Gaim snicker "Dude you know Matsubokkri is one of the weaker lockseeds right?".

"WHAT!" He yelled, with Gaim nodding "Yup, heck it was so weak that they literally made soldiers using them called Kurokage troopers".

"N-No…" Guiche said, sadly "Don't worry man, you just gotta find stronger lockseeds" Gaim said, patting the royal on the back "But now, we gotta stop this thing" Shiro said, as the two turned to the monster.

The two entered a fighting position ready to fight the monster… well Guiche not so much but… "Stop!".

They all looked over to see Daichi in his ghost pepper arms along with Tabitha "Hey Daichi, we could use your help to beat this monster" Shiro yelled.

"Shiro you don't get it! That monster is Siestas Great Grandfather!" He said, shocking everyone.

"What how is that possible" Colbert asked "I knew that the fruit could turn you into a he,Helheim, but how is he still alive".

"Well who knows how long the other Inves, we're in the forest maybe it slows their ageing" Daichi guessed.

Siesta looked at her great-grandfather who was grabbing it's head in pain "Great…Grandfather?".

 **"Must protect…must kill…must kill riders…must protect home….GRAAAHHH!"** It roared, it's eyes turning red.

It was quiet for a bit before he placed one hand on his hip and extended the other diagonally **"RIIIIDDDDEEERRR!"** he said, moving the the extended hand to the opposite direction before moving to the hip and extending the other arm **"…HENSHIN!".**

A powerful wind suddenly appeared creating a green tornado that surrounded the monster's body "What's going on" Louise asked, as they held on to the building.

"Amazing… he's transforming into the warriors of the wind" Colbert said, as a red typhoon was seen in the tornado "This is Great Grandfathers Power" Siesta gasped, shocked.

When the wind died down, they all looked at Ikeizu who was now transformed into Shocker Rider 1.

He had a mostly black body with silvers lines going down the sides of his arms and legs. He had a green armor on his chest and wore a helmet that looked like a grasshopper as well as yellow gloves, boots and a long yellow scarf.

 **"Destroy…all…riders!"** He yelled, his mouth piece opening up to reveal missiles as he began shooting missiles towards the riders.

The riders moved out of the way of the missiles and destroyed them before they could explode while the others hid into the container "W-What did it do!" Guiche screamed, scared.

"It's a rider, one of the first dark riders actually" Shiro said, as the rider began running towards them but Daichi began shooting at them.

"Than what do we do!" Guiche screamed, but Shiro just smirked "We'll just beat him with our own riders powers" Shiro said, taking out the Ex-aid lockseed and Daichi took out the Build lockseed.

"Guiche takes this" Daichi said, handing Guiche the Den-o lockseed that they got when they helped a Reiji in his world.

"What is this?" Guiche asked, as Daichi smirked "Let's just say the power of some friends" he said, as they all stood up.

They lifted up the lockseeds and unlocked them all at the same time.

 **Den-o**

 **Ex-aid**

 **Build**

This summoned mechanical heads of the riders as they took off their current lockseeds and placed the rider ones before pulling the yellow knife.

 **Soiya! Den-O Arms! Iza Climax!**

 **Soiya! Ex-Aid Arms! Mighty Mighty Level Up!**

 **Come On! Build Arms! Love and Peace Best Match!** **YAY!**

The heads landed on their bodies before folding out into the legend rider arms.

"ORE SANJOU!" Guiche yelled, mimicking a certain peach oni's pose "Why am I using such a strange pose" he said, looking disgusted at his armor.

"This is my stage now! And I'll beat this stage with no continues!" Shiro yelled, mimicking the gamer riders pose with a smirk.

"The laws of victory… are already set in motion!" Daichi said, mimicking the rider from the other world.

 **(Play Let's go Ichigo)**

The Shocker Rider punched it's hands together before roaring and jumping towards the three riders as they all summoned their weapons.

Shiro jumped out of the way of the Shocker riders punch before slamming the Gashacon hammer on the rider and than kicking him in the gut.

Rider than spun around to kick Daichi but he blocked the kick with his drill spear, before he stabbed towards the rider.

The rider caught the spear before kicking Daichi back and than he charged wind energy into his fist **"Rider…Punch!"** He yelled, jumping into the air to punch Daichi who quickly changed to Gorrilamond and punched back with the Gorrila fist.

Guiche than came running in, wildly swinging his sword in hopes of hitting the rider but he caught the sword before kicking Guiche back.

Shiro than jumped into the air and tried to kick the rider but he blocked the fist before punching Shiro back.

The rider that charged wind into his foot as the three rider joined up **"Rider…Kick!"** He yelled, jumping into the air in a attempt to destroy the riders.

"S-Stop!" Guiche yelled, tossing his sword towards the rider which trapped the rider in a hexagon.

"W-What?" Guiche asked, slowly opening his eyes "Guys this is our chance!" Daichi yelled, and the others nodded as they pulled their yellow knives.

 **CLIMAX SPARKLING!**

 **MIGHTY CRITICAL SPARKLING!**

 **VOLTECH SPARKLING!**

With energy charged through their bodies all three of them kicked the monster back causing a large explosion which knocked the monster into the rocky wall.

 **(End song)**

"Great grandfather!" Siesta yelled, running to her grandfathers side "Siesta Wait!" Shiro yelled running after her.

Siesta kneeled to her grandfather sides as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Siesta thought his cracked lens.

"You…you're Archibald's daughter aren't you" He asked, as the tears eyed maid nodded "Heh… who would've thought someone who caused so much pain would have a family who lasted this long and you've grown so much" he said with a smile.

"What happened to you" Shiro asked, returning to normal as he smiled "I was walking through the forest looking for you Siesta… when I did you gave me a strange fruit you had found and when I ate it… I transformed into that thing".

"Archibald and the others decided to keep me in there with the SkyCyclone so I wouldn't hurt any one you, and for years I was trapped in their with only my anger and hunger but I wished that I could just be stopped by a true rider" he said, looking at Shiro and Daichi.

"I don't know how you two came here… but thank you for protecting my and setting me free, you two truly are Kamen Riders" he sighed… before closing his eyes…dead.

Tears welled up in Siesta's eyes before she began crying into Shiro's chest and all he could do is comfort her like she did for him "We should go…" Daichi said, and the others nodded walking into the container.

* * *

 **A few days later.**

After this, the group discovered what Ikeizu's treasure was which was one of the Shocker Attack Planes which was colored white and red with the rider symbol on it.

Colbert had requested Siestas family, who were shocked at when they found out about what happened to Ikeizu, agreed and let Colbert take the plane back to the academy for study.

Shiro decided to keep Ikeizu's rider spirit alive by creating a lockseed based on him as a monument, he wanted to give it to Siesta and her family but they refused saying that Ikeizu would want Shiro and Daichi to keep it.

Now their returning back home with a new power, ready for anything else that could happen.

* * *

 **The castle**

 **Third person P.O.V.**

Inside the royal palace of the Tristain monarchy, Henrietta and her mother were taking a stroll in the gardens. Both were talking about the recent collapse of the marriage agreement between Henrietta and the king of Germania.

The queen didn't place any blame on her daughter for the engagement's failure. Instead she was disappointed that despite managing to reclaim the letter which would have ended the arrangement, somehow Reconquista managed to get the information to the right ears anyway.

"Don't blame yourself Henrietta ," the queen said to her daughter. "You did everything you could to keep this from happening, it is Reconquista that is to blame for sabotaging the agreement."

"But…if I had never written that letter in the first place..." the princess argued but the Queen stopped her.

"You were in love, and he returned it," the queen replied. "You were not spoken for either so there was no shame in writing such a letter."

She than turned to face her daughter before putting her hands on her shoulders "You are already suffering enough from losing a loved one. There is no need to punish yourself further."

"Mother…" Henrietta whimpered, tearing up. She gave off a quiet sob before embracing her mother who quickly returned the gesture.

Sadly, the moment was interrupted when a messenger came dashing into the garden area towards the royal women.

He was panting and obviously had been pushing himself as far as he could to reach them. Once he was close enough, he dropped to his knee before catching his breath.

"Your majesties," he panted. "There is an emergency!"

Hardening herself, Henrietta left her mother's embrace so to speak to the soldier, "What is your message?"

"Albion has fallen to the rebels!" the soldier said, shocking the princess and Queen."They have renamed the country Reconquista and have declared war on Tristain!"

Both princess and queen gasped shocked at the news they had just recieved

* * *

 **The scene was zipped up revealing Gaim and Barons symbols along with all of their lockseeds.**

 **And done so what did you guys think of the new chapter, I based a lot of it on Familiar of Zerooo btu I did some original stuff so it's fine.**

 **It decided to the Shocker rider stuff cause I thought it'd be a cool Idea and if you want a could do a prequel chapter for Ikeizu**

 **Anyway on to the reviews**

 **DCDGojira: Yes and Bass and maybe Duo**

 **Yogaratw607: Erika's getting the new Imagin not Shotaro he'll be getting one in season 2**

 **Anyway that's all I have to say so vote on my poll and**

 **S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E**


End file.
